Greg y Jenny
by PRISMATICA 1984
Summary: Tras la llegada de la CSI De La Fuente, el joven CSI Greg Sanders queda completamente enamorado de ella. ¿El amor se cruzara con el crimen?
1. Chapter 1

Greg Sanders es un CSI nivel 3 de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Trabajaba en el equipo CSI comandado por Gil Grissom. Tenia de compañeros a Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown y Catherine Willows. Pero en el laboratorio surge un problema, se necesitaba a un CSI suplente para reemplazar a Catherine, ya que ella se había tomado licencia médica por una fuerte gripe. Pero a Nick se le ocurrió una gran idea. Llamar a su Amiga de toda la vida llamada Jennifer De La Fuente, ella era la mejor CSI de Boston. Nick va corriendo hacia el teléfono público que había fuera del laboratorio para llamarla.

\- Hola- Dice Jenny dudosa de quien la estaba llamando.

\- Hola Jenny soy Nick...-dice con voz de alegría

\- Nick eres tú, que alegría escucharte- Dice Jenny con alegría.

\- Necesito que vengas a Las Vegas lo más pronto posible. Pronuncia Nick con seriedad

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? Afirma Jenny con preocupación.

\- No... No pasó nada solo te conseguí trabajo de CSI aquí en Las Vegas. Dice Nick

\- Bueno iré en el primer vuelo que salga hacia allí. Dice ella con emoción

\- Avísame cuando estés en el aeropuerto, yo te iré a recoger. Pronuncia Stokes

\- Bueno, Gracias Nick. Afirma Jenny con alegría.

\- De Nada...Hasta Luego. Dice él.

\- Hasta Luego. Pronuncia Jenny.

Y en ese mismo instante se corta la comunicación. Stokes mantiene en secreto lo hablado con Jenny. Al día siguiente, De La Fuente llama a Nick para que la recogiera en el aeropuerto y él va para allá. Nick lleva a Jenny a su casa y le dice que deje sus cosas, porque la va a llevar a conocer el laboratorio. Al llegar al laboratorio, Jenny, queda fascinada por sus Avanzados equipos que en Boston no había. Nick la guía por el laboratorio y de repente Grissom ve que estaba con alguien ajeno al edificio y manda a Warrick a llamarlo.

\- Nick te llama Grissom. Dice Warrick con seriedad.

\- Ok, Jenny no te muevas de aquí ¿Ok? Le dice Nick a Jenny con voz firme.

\- Claro. Dice Jenny Entonces Warrick y Nick van a la oficina de Grissom.

Jenny desobedece a Nick y empieza de deambular por el laboratorio. De pronto, se pierde y no sabe a quién preguntarle y ve a Greg Sanders trabajando con evidencia y decide preguntarle.

-Hola, perdóname ¿Pero dónde estoy? Dice Jenny sonriendo.

El joven Greg no sabe que decir, ya que quedo boquiabierto por la belleza de Jenny. Pasan varios antes que De La Fuente le pregunte.

\- ¿Me entiendes? ¿Hablas español?. Dice Jenny dudosa.

\- Si. Dice Greg todo tartamudo.

\- perdóname si te moleste. Dice Jenny preocupada.

Y en ese instante en viene Grissom y Nick, va que Nick le quería presentar a Jenny.

\- Grissom, aquí está la CSI que necesitabas. Dice Nick

\- Hola Un Placer conocerte soy Gil Grissom. Dice Grissom estrechándole la mano.

\- Hola, el placer es mío mi nombre es Jennifer De La Fuente. Pronuncia Jenny.

En ese momento Greg se sentía como uno más. Entonces Grissom invita a pasar a su oficina a Jenny y van para allá. Nick y Greg quedaron solos. Y el joven Sanders le hace una pregunta a Nick.

\- Nick ¿Quién es esa chica? es bellísima. Dice Greg suspirando.

\- Escúchame viejo, ella es como una hermana para mi te acercas a ella y sabes que te va a pasar ¿De acuerdo? Dice Nick mostrándole el puño al pobre Greg.

\- Si. Dice Sanders todo tembloroso.

En la oficina de Grissom, Jenny y Gil platicaban sobre los estudios que tenía Jenny. Después de hablar un largo tiempo, Grissom la decide contratar. Jenny salió y le da un gran abrazo a Nick. Le agradece a Nick por decirle sobre el trabajo y en ese mismo instante empezó a trabajar de CSI en Las Vegas. Pero ella quedo intrigada porque no sabía a quién le había preguntado en donde estaba y empieza a buscarlo. De pronto lo encuentra estaba en la sala de análisis de fotos y videos. Decide hablar con él.

\- Hola- Le dice Jenny sonriendo a Greg.

\- Hola- Afirma Greg mirándola.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le dice Jenny

\- Si claro- Pronuncia Sanders.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? No me lo dijiste y me quede con la duda. Dice De La Fuente mirándolo.

-Me llamo Greg Sanders, un placer- Le Dice el joven estrechando la mano de Jenny.

\- qué lindo nombre, el placer es mío- Afirma Jenny mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos Verdes.

-¿quieres Ayudarme? le dice Greg invitándola.

-Claro- Le dice Jenny.

Entonces Jenny y Greg se pasaron toda la noche analizando imágenes de un caso.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día nublado y húmedo en Las Vegas. El laboratorio estaba muy tranquilo, con pocas tareas. Jenny estaba sentada en una silla, con mucho sueño, porque había hecho un turno de 12 horas corridas en el hospital. Y Greg estaba leyendo una revista el otro lado del laboratorio. Pero la calma duro poco en el laboratorio. Le informaron a Grissom que había 3 casos que debían investigar, uno era de un robo de una de joya muy valiosa de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad. Otro era sobre un supuesto suicidio en el casino ¨Bellagio¨. El último fue un homicidio en la calle Fremont. Grissom dividió al equipo en tres: Sara y Nick, Jenny y Greg y por último, Warrick y el. A Nick y Sara les dio el caso del homicidio, A Greg y Jenny el del supuesto suicidio. Por último el y Warrick tomaron el del robo. Cada uno tomo su camino. Jenny estaba muy cansada y molesta, en un decir. Ambos fueron a la escena del crimen, Greg se mostraba muy entusiasta, pero Jenny estaba muy gruñona y desanimada. El joven Sanders comprendía lo que a Jenn le estaba pasando. Entonces el, le pregunta:

-Jenny ¿estás bien?- agachándose para decirle a ella, pues estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia en suelo. Puedes decirle a Grissom que te dé permiso para que vayas a dormir un rato.

-Sí, estoy bien, no necesito una siesta estoy acostumbrada-. Mirando a Greg con una sonrisa.

-Ok- Le dice Sanders sonriendo el también.

Ambos buscaban indicios de que sea un homicidio. Y en un momento, Jenny se duerme de pie cuando buscaba evidencia. Greg la mira y le dice:

-Jenny…Jenny, despierta-. Sacudiéndola del hombro.

-que…que pasa-. Dice Jenny tomándose la cabeza. ¿Me dormí?

-Sí-. Le dice ayudándola a tomar las evidencias y riéndose a la vez. Me asustaste pensé que te ibas a caer en el charco de sangre.

-Seguro que Grissom me mataría-. Dice sonriendo de nervios.

-Bueno lo mejor sería que analicemos esto y después vengamos a ver la situación-. Le dice Sanders mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, eso sería lo correcto, hey, ¿Por qué me miras? ¿Tengo algo malo?-. Le pregunta Jenn a Greg empujándolo con una mano.

\- Pareces que no fuiste a dormir hace 2 días- mientras la mira a los ojos verdes que la hermosa Jenny tiene.

-Eres muy sincero, pero tienes razón, estoy hecha un desastre-. Mirándose de las manos, las piernas y su ropa.

Entonces Jenny y Greg, tomaron rumbo hacia el laboratorio. Cuando llegan al laboratorio, De La Fuente, va revisar la evidencia y Greg se va a preparar un merecido café. Jenn analizaba una guitarra que encontró en la escena. La miraba de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. De pronto ve a al joven Sanders preparándose un café. Entonces, Jenny, decide ir hacia a sala de descanso para ver si Greg le podría convidar un café para que se despertara de una buena vez. Lo ve y Sanders ve que Jenny se acercaba a él y eso lo ponía nervioso, pues tenía miedo que empiece a tartamudear. Jenn se pone al lado y le dice:

-¿Me convidas un café? si no te es molestia-. Mirándolo a ojos. No me vendría mal uno.

-Sí, claro, lo necesitas-. Dejando las cosas en la mesada. Greg fue a tomar una taza para preparle un café. Mientras Jenny estaba mirando para afuera de la sala.

E inesperadamente, Greg se tropieza, cae sobre Jenny y accidentalmente los labios de Greg y tocaron los de Jenn. Los dos sintieron que el beso fue eterno, pero, solo duró unos segundos. Los ojos de Jenny se agrandaron por completo y los de Greg, también. De pronto Greg se levanta y le extiende la mano a Jenny para que se levante, pero la joven se le queda mirando, se levanta sola y sale corriendo hacia el baño de damas. En el momento que De La Fuente sale corriendo, la ven correr Grissom, Warrick, Nick y Sara. Esto causa preocupación en Nick, entonces Sara le dice:

-Yo iré a hablar con ella, ustedes vallan a ver que paso.

-Bueno-. Le responde Nick preocupado de lo que le había pasado a Jenny.

-Jenny salió corriendo de la sala de descanso-. Le dice Grissom a Nick. En ese momento Nick va a la sala lo más rápido posible y ve a Greg tomándose la cabeza. Y Nick sacó toda su furia y tomó al pobre Sanders de sus ropas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jenny? No te dije a no te le acerques-. Tomándolo con fuerza.

-Nick, no le hice nada, te lo juro-. Le dice Greg con mucho miedo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué salió corriendo de aquí?-. Tomándolo cada vez con más fuerzas.

-Solo Hablábamos y salió corriendo-. Le dice Sanders con mucho más miedo, porque le estaba mintiendo.

-Ya lo escuchaste Nick, suéltalo-. Le dice Grissom mirándolo firmemente.

-Escúchame Greg, te conviene que allá sido así-. Señalándolo.

En ese mismo tiempo, Jenny abre la puerta de uno de los baños y se sienta contra la puerta. Ella quedó impresionada por lo sucedido, Mientras sonríe y se toma los labios. Entonces Sara quiere hablar con ella:

-Jenny ¿Estas bien?- mientras golpeaba a puerta.

\- Sí, estoy bien Sara, no te preocupes. Le dice apoyando las manos contra la puerta y poniéndose de pie.

-Hay que susto nos diste-. Le dice largando un suspiro.

Jenny abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sara, la ignora y sale del baño. En la puerta del baño de damas, Nick esperaba que Jenn le contara lo que había pasado. La toma del brazo y le habla:

-Jenny dime la verdad ¿Qué paso?-. Tomando a la delgada Jenn de sus hombros.

-Nada, te juro que nada Nick-. Le dice agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.

-Te creo, pero no te acerques más a Greg, tengo miedo de que te haga daño. Le dice acariciándole y dándole un beso en la frente de Jenny. Si te hacen daño yo me muero, eres como una hermanita menor para mi ¿sabes?

-Si lo se Nico, tu eres como un hermano mayor para mí también. Abrazándolo con fuerza. Siempre me proteges y sabes que a mis padres les parece bien.

Después de los hechos, era que el turno de Jenny terminara y sale hacia afuera para ir caminando hacia la parada de autobuses, pues, ella no tenía auto y prefería caminar o andar en motocicleta o en bicicleta. De pronto comienza a llover, Jenn no tenía un paraguas a su disposición en ese momento. Entonces decide seguir caminando hacia la parada de autobuses, con lluvia y todo. Mientras iba caminado por la vereda de la calle, Greg la ve desde adentro de su automóvil y le pregunta:

-Señorita De la fuente, le molesta si la puede llevar hacia su destino-. Mientras que hacía que su auto fuera al paso de Jenny.

Jenny se detiene y lo mira:

-Si no te es molestia a ti-. Mirándolo y mientras sujetaba su bolso. Estoy toda mojada y voy a mojar tu auto.

-no me molesta, sube-. Le dice Sanders con una sonrisa que a ella, le cautivaba mucho.

Entonces Jenny Sube al auto de Greg y que le pregunta:

-¿hacia dónde ibas?- mientras detenía el auto.

-Voy a la casa de colectividades de Las Vegas-. Le dice Jenn mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso. Voy a ir a enseñarles a los ancianos hindis a hablar español.

-Ah, me parece bien, deben saber cómo hablar nuestra lengua.- le dice el joven Sanders mientras mira el camino, a la bella Jenny. Nunca pensé que ibas a decir eso pensé que dirías que te lleve a tu casa, a la casa de Nick perdón.

-No hay problema, ya voy a conseguir una casa o un departamento aquí en Las Vegas-. Le dice sonriendo.

Ambos no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el camino sobre nada ni siquiera sobre el beso. De pronto llegan a la casa:

-bueno por lo menos llegaste, yo debo seguir camino-. Mientras miraba a los ancianos hindis que estaban sentados en la puerta. Sobre el beso discúlpame fue culpa mía, soy muy torpe.

En ese momento Jenny toma a Greg de la nuca y lo besa sin mediar palabras. Después del beso, Greg queda con su boca como si el beso siguiera y Jenny mira hacia un costado.

-Para mí, fue un beso, como el que te di recién, un beso no mata a nadie. Mientras lo decía entre risas. Gracias por traerme, adiós.

-De…nada…- Le dice y después sonrió como si fuera que fuera un niño que le dieron un juguete. Adiós que te vaya bien.

En ese momento Jenny baja del auto y saluda a los ancianos:

-Namaste-. Mientras puso sus manos juntas e inclino la cabeza.

\- Namaste, Kamala. Los ancianos saludaron a Jenny. Kamala era su nombre hindi pues ellos pensaban que era profano llamar a una persona por un nombre que no sea hindú.

Los ancianos miraban a Greg y le decían en hindi ¨eres muy astuto niño¨. El joven Sanders los saluda y se va.

Pero desde la casa de colectividades hasta su casa no puede sacar de su cabeza a Jenny, pues era la primera chica que lo beso sin propósito y le gusto. De pronto suena el celular de él, era una chica que había conocido en una fiesta y contesta:

-Hola- Greg dice.

-Hola gregy, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a divertirte un rato?- le dice la chica con voz de intención.

-No gracias, será otro día-. Dice Greg pensando en Jenny. Sanders corta la comunicación, pues, estaba pensando en Jenn y sabía que si quería salir con ella debe ser un hombre fiel sino le rompería el corazón. Él no le quiere hacerle daño, pero todo tiene una consecuencia. Dejar de ser un hombre que cada día esta con una mujer diferente a ser uno que amara a Jenny como alguien que verdad quiere estar con ella.

Al día siguiente Jenny y Greg investigan el caso y descubren que es homicidio y Grissom felicita a ambos y en especial a Jenny por su astucia y dedicación a pesar de que estaba cansada


	3. Chapter 3

Era un día muy especial en el laboratorio. Catherine Willows había regresado de su licencia médica. Catherine saludo a todos y le causaba curiosidad quien la había reemplazado. Entonces le pregunta a Grissom:

-Grissom, ¿Quién me reemplazó?- Mientras estaba analizando unas imágenes.

-La chica que está allí- Señalando a Jenny.

-Parece una novata ¿Hizo las cosas bien?- riéndose entre palabras.

-Nadie las puede hacer mejor, es muy inteligente y tiene varios conocimientos en diferentes ciencias-. Dice Grissom

-Resultó ser toda una Sherlock Holmes ¿No?-. Afirma Catherine.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón- Pronuncia Grissom. Es doctora con especialidad anatomía patológica, en así que nos ayudara en rasgos médicos y en aspectos fisiológicos.

-Wow, me sorprende-Dice Catherine- Iré a saludarla-

Catherine va a saludar a Jenny:

-Hola-. Dice Catherine acercándose.

-Hola ¿Usted es?- Dice dudosa.

-Soy Catherine Willows me estuviste reemplazando-. Estrechándole la mano a De La Fuente.

-Ah, un placer conocerla-Sonriendo.

-¿Qué estas analizando?-Dice Cath señalando una muestra.

\- Es una muestra de sangre-Afirma Jenny-Estoy buscando indicios de Leucemia-

-Grissom me dijo que tienes especialidad en Anatomía Patológica-Mientras con el microscopio mira la muestra.

-si-Afirma Jenny-Hice un hemograma y adivina-

-¿Qué tipo de leucemia es?-Mirando a Jenny

-Leucemia mieloide-Dándole un papel a Catherine.

-Uh, sus leucocitos estaban por arriba de los parámetros normales-Mirando el papel.

-sí, voy a buscar en los registros oncológicos del condado de Clark-Afirma Jenny.

-ok, te dejare trabajar tranquila- Dice Catherine.

Al rato aparece Nick y asusta a Jenny por atrás:

-Cuidado-. Mientras con sus manos, la toma de los hombros.

-Hay Nick, que susto, casi me muero-. Poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer y hablamos?- mientras miraba a Jenny.

\- Si claro pero ¿Para hablar de qué?- Dice dudosa.

\- No sé, de la vida, no hemos hablado desde que llegaste de Boston- Afirma Nick.

-La verdad tienes razón, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- Tomando a Nick de la mano.

Todos sabían que Nick y Jenny eran muy amigos. Pero nadie sabía porque Nick eran tan sobreprotector con Jenny. Cuando Jenn vivía en Boston estaba en pareja con un militar que conoció cuando ayudaba en la guerra de Afganistán. Él era muy violento con Jenny, la golpeaba y después le pedía perdón y ella lo perdonaba. Un día, Nick fue a visitar a Jenny pero él no estaba enterado de la agresión del novio de Jenn hacia ella. Fue a su casa y la vio tirada en el suelo intentándose levantar pero se caía de nuevo. Nick la levanta y la sentó en una silla. Él estaba preocupado porque Jenny estaba embarazada y la veía muy golpeada. Jenn se dio cuenta de que se estaba desangrando y que si no iban al hospital, iba a perder él bebe. Y eso fue lo que paso. La habían golpeado tanto se rompió el saco amniótico del útero. Tuvieron que realizarle un aborto y Nick el apoyo a Jenn incondicionalmente. Cuando se enteró que fue el novio de Jenny, él lo denunció a la policía y lo encarcelaron. De La fuente no lo habría superado si Nick no hubiese estado con ella. Nick y Jenny estaba comiendo y conversaban:

-Jenny ¿Extrañas las comidas de Argentina?- pregunta Nick.

\- Si, extraño el mate, el dulce de leche y el asado- Mientras comía su postre-Aquí en Estados Unidos todo eso es muy raro-

\- Pero para ti es común- Afirma Nick sonriendo.

-Si la verdad es que si-. Dice Jenny riéndose.

-Porque no preparas para hoy algunos platos argentinos, para la fiesta- Pronuncia Stokes.

\- Tienes razón le fascinara a todos- Afirma Jenn.

\- y también prepara tu guitarra y tu voz para cantar-. Mientras deja dinero para pagar la comida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Voy a cantar?- Dice dudosa. - Si, le dije a todos que cantas muy bien-. Afirma Nick tomando del brazo a Jenny.

\- Hay Nick, tenías que ser tú, no- riéndose.

\- Pues si no voy a echar a perder tu talento-. Pronuncia Stokes.

Jenny vuelve al laboratorio y se encuentra con Greg:

-Hola- Saluda Jenn muy sonriente.

-Hola Jenny ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta alegre.

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Tú?- Responde sonriendo.

\- Bien- Contesta muy eufórico.

\- Estas muy alegre hoy- Dice Jenny. -Te ves muy emocionado-

-Si ¿se nota mucho no?- Pregunta Sanders.

\- Si se nota pero me parece bien- Afirma sonriendo.

\- Jenny ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dice Greg nervioso.

\- Si claro ¿qué cosa?- Pronuncia dudosa.

\- ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?- Pregunta Sanders más nervioso todavía.

\- Claro- Responde Jenny sonriendo.

\- Ok ¿Quieres que te busque en tu casa? y vamos a la fiesta- Pronuncia Greg.

\- Sí, yo te digo cuando esté lista y vas a buscar- Dice De La Fuente dándole un papel – este es mi numero si te llamo es que soy yo –

\- Claro, lo guardare- Afirma Sanders.

Por la noche, todos se estaban preparando para la fiesta. Jenny ya estaba lista a sí que llamo a Greg. El joven Sanders estaba muy emocionado, iba ir con Jenny a la fiesta él no lo podía creer. Cuando Greg vio a Jenn quedo paralizado por la hermosura de ella. Llevaba un bello vestido color lila que hacia resalta los lindos ojos verdes, la piel morena que heredó de su madre y el hermoso cabello marrón claro que tenía. Jenn le pregunta a Greg:

-¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me veo bien?- Pregunta curiosa.

\- Te ves muy hermosa- Responde Greg suspirando.

-Gracias, ¿Me ayudas a llevar unas cosas al auto?- Dice señalando hacia adentro.

-Si como no- Afirma Sanders -¿Qué son estas cosas?-

\- Comida tradicional argentina- Responde sonriendo.

\- Las voy a probar nunca he comido- Pronuncia Greg.

-Te va a gustar mucho, te lo seguro- Dice Jenn - Cuando era niña las comía todo el tiempo-

\- ¿Esto es una guitarra?- Pregunta sosteniéndola.

\- Si eso es- Responde Jenny.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿La harás sonar?- Pregunta mirando a Jenn a los ojos.

\- Si tocaré y cantaré algunas canciones- dice Mirándolo correspondidamente.

\- ¿Cantas? Cada día me sorprendes más- Afirma Sanders.

\- Es una de las tantas aptitudes que tengo- Dice riéndose.

Ambos llegan a la fiesta y Nick ve que Jenny esta con Greg y decide hablar con ella:

-Jenny ¿Puedo hablar contigo por favor?- Le dice Nick a Jenn.

-Sí, discúlpame Greg- Afirma De La Fuente.

Nick y Jenny se van hacia un rincón y hablan:

-Jenny que te he dicho de Greg, no juntes con el- Pronuncia con voz firme.

-Nick déjame tranquila, no puedo sociabilizar ni 5 segundos sin que tú me estés vigilando- Responde Jenny muy enojada.

\- Lo hago por tu bien, tú lo sabes- Le dice a Jenn tomándola de las manos- Si estas con Greg te volverás como él-

\- ¿Qué? él no es ningún anormal, Nick, Déjame en paz solo por esta noche, te lo pido por favor- Afirma Muy enfadada.

\- Bueno, pero si terminas ebria y en la cama de Greg no me llames- Dice muy enojado el también.

Jenny vuelve con Greg y él le pregunta:

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunta Preocupado.

-Nada, solo me dijo algo- Responde Todavía molesta.

-¿Estas molesta? Porque suenas molesta- Pronuncia Sanders.

\- No, es que estoy algo nerviosa- Le dice sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- Afirma apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jenny.

\- Si lo dices tú- Pronuncia sonriendo.

Jenny sube al escenario, toma la guitarra y comienza a cantar. Todos escuchaban la hermosa voz de Jenn, acompañada de la guitarra. Cuando termino de cantar todos la ovacionaron. La voz de Jenny había cautivado a Greg. Sintió como si estuviese cantando una sirena. Cuando Jenny bajo del escenario y todos la felicitaban. Y Greg se acercó para felicitarla también:

-Jenny, cantaste hermosamente te felicito- Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jenn.

-Gracias Greg- Respondió Jenny.

De pronto se acercó Grissom para también saludar a De La Fuente:

-Jenny cantaste muy bien- Le decía mientras le daba un papel -A partir de mañana empiezas a trabajar como una CSI de Las Vegas-

De La Fuente gritaba de emoción y le responde:

-¿De enserio? Muchas gracias Grissom- Dándole un abrazo.

\- El laboratorio te necesita, Las Vegas te necesita- Afirma Grissom.

-Muchas Gracias- Dice muy emocionada.

\- Es un placer- Responde Grissom. Greg lleva a Jenny a su casa y ella habla con él:

-Gracias por traerme Greg te lo agradezco de nuevo- Le dice sonriendo.

\- No es nada- Responde con las manos en los bolsillos.

Jenny se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Greg, lo saluda y entra a su casa. El joven Sanders suspira después del beso y se va tranquilamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 4) ¨Feliz Cumpleaños¨

Era un día tranquilo en el laboratorio. Pero era un día especial, era el cumpleaños de Jenny. Nadie lo sabía, excepto Nick. Stokes le dice a todos, en especial a Greg, ya que decide darle una oportunidad para que tenga una relación con Jenny sin que el interviniera. Todos la saludaban, la llenaban de besos y abrazos. Ella se alegra y agradece. Un rato después, encuentra a Nick:

-Gracias por el regalo Nick, es bellísimo- Mientras lo abraza.

\- No es nada Jenny, eres mi amiga y mereces lo mejor- Abrazándola también.

-Nicki ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Sentándose en una silla.

-Si claro pregunta- Responde intrigado.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunta sonriendo.

Nick se queda mudo unos segundos y responde:

-Bueno, Jenny, estoy saliendo con alguien pero no estoy en una relación concreta- nervioso.

-Lo sabía- le dice riéndose- ¿y cómo se llama?-

\- Se llama Bárbara- responde mirando a Jenn.

-¿La florista de aquí cerca? Me agrada, invítala a mi cumpleaños- Le dice mirándolo.

\- Sí, claro le diré cuando pueda- Afirma Nick.

Sara y Jenny salen a ver una escena del crimen y Greg aprovecha para hablar con Nick:

-Hola Nick- Dice Greg acercándose a Stokes.

-Hola Greg, yo te quería pedir disculpas por actuar como un tonto contigo, es que yo quiero mucho a Jenny y le han hecho mucho daño y quería protegerla- Dice Nick arrepentido.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero tienes razón, Jenn merece lo mejor para ella y no un bobo como yo- Responde Sanders.

\- Tú no eres así, tú eres ideal para Jenny, pero debes cambiar - Afirma Stokes. – Al fin no éramos amigos antes de que llegara Jenn-

-Que sincero eres y sí todavía somos amigos, yo te quería preguntar que le puedo regalar a Jenny para hoy- Pregunta dudoso.

-Bueno regálale algo extraño o brillante y lo amara por siempre- Responde riéndose.

-Claro, gracias Nick, adiós- Pronuncia Greg yéndose.

En otro instante Sara y Jenny estaban en la escena:

-Jenny ¿Sientes por Greg?- Pregunta de la nada.

-Sí, pero es difícil tener algo con el sí Nick me está regañando todo el tiempo- Responde Enojada.

-Tienes razón pero Nick te quiere mucho y sabe cómo es Greg- Pronuncia Sidle.

-¿Por qué son tan malos con Greg? Él es muy bueno conmigo- Responde enfadada.

-No es que seamos malos pero el, vamos a decir, que es algo inmaduro y mujeriego- Afirma Sara- Pero si Greg te ama, cambiara y eso parece que está pasando-

-De verdad, yo pensaba que era así todo el tiempo, pero si lo hice cambiar, algo quiere que seamos- Responde intrigada.

-Si seguro conociéndolo, pero te soy sincera, ambos hacen una linda pareja- Pronuncia Sidle.

-Gracias, pero si fuera posible- Afirma resoplando.

En la tarde, todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños de Jenny. Cath, Nick, Sara, Warrick y Greg, habían organizado todo. En el cuarto de ella, Sidle y Willows, alababan a Jenn por lo hermoso que le había quedado el vestido que le había regalado Nick. Las tres sentadas en la cama, Sara y Cath comienzan a peinar el largo cabello de Jenny. Le hicieron un peinado hermoso, una trenza que cruzaba toda su cabeza con una vincha de flores. Jenn se veía preciosa pero la belleza era lo menos para ella.

Todos comenzaban a venir a la fiesta. De pronto aparecen los padres de Jenny y sus hermanos. Ella se emociona ya que no los había visto hace muchos años. La familia De La Fuente estaba reunida de nuevo para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de sus cinco hijos. La fiesta iba de mejor en mejor. Y había llegado el momento que Nick le iba a presentar a Jenn, su novia llamada Bárbara:

-Hola- Le dice a Bárbara sonriente.

-Hola Jenny ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Un placer conocerte, Nick habla tanto de ti- Responde Tomando de las manos a Jenny.

-Gracias, el placer es mío- Afirma Jenn.

Bárbara le había caído bien a Jenny y esto causa confianza en ella. Greg y Jenny estaba hablando y se acercan los papas de ella para conocer al joven Sanders:

-Hija mía ¿Quién es este muchachito?- Pregunta Parminder, La mamá de Jenny.

-Bueno Mamá, él es Greg Sanders es mi novio- responde mintiendo y tomando al pobre Hojem Sanders de la mano.

Greg que paralizado por lo dicho por Jenn, él pensó que diría que son amigos, no novios.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Jenny? Tú sabes que quiero conocer a mi yerno- Afirma Parminder acariciando el cabello de Jenn.

-Es que iba a ser una sorpresa para ustedes- Responde con la cabeza gacha- Mamá y papá ¿los ofendí?-

-No hija para nada- Responde Diego, el papá de Jenn.

-Este muchacho es muy callado según parece- Dice Parminder tomando del hombro de Greg.

-Es la impresión de conocerlos- Dijo Sanders siguiéndole la corriente a Jenny –Bebe ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas?-

-Claro cariño- Responde cariñosamente.

Ambos fueron a un extremo de la casa para hablar:

-Jenny te has vuelto loca, como le dijiste a tus padres que soy tu novio- Dice Greg tomándola de los brazos a Jenn.

-No sabes en lo que me has ayudado, previniste que yo volviera a Argentina, seguramente para casarme con un ricachón de la Patagonia- Respondiéndole con locura.

-Pero ahora yo estoy contigo para tus padres y ¿Qué haremos?- pregunta preocupado.

-No sé, ahora sí que estoy jodida- Afirma haciendo muecas.

-Tú estás jodida yo no- Dice Sanders liberándose de culpa y cargo.

Esta situación hace pensar a Greg lo que en verdad pasaba entre los dos que ambos sentían atracción mutua y eso era motivo de estar juntos. El decide preguntarle a Nick para aconsejarlo:

-Nick necesito de tu ayuda por favor- Dijo Greg insistente.

-¿Que paso amigo?- Responde Stokes preocupado.

-Yo quiero decirle a Jenny que la amo pero no sé cómo- Dice nervioso.

-Bueno solo lo que te puedo decir viejo, es que se lo tienes que decir con calma y tranquilidad- Dice Stokes.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y si no me dice nada?- Pregunta Sanders dudoso.

-Conociendo a Jenny, te va a responder y si ella no quiere saber nada te lo va a decir sinceramente- Responde firme.

-Claro, gracias me sirve de ayuda esta charla contigo- Dice agradecido.

-No es nada, Greg- Afirma Stokes.

Jenny estaba sentada en la escalinata de afuera de su casa, Greg la ve y se dice a si mismo que era el momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos por ella:

-Estás loca de verdad- Dijo Sanders sentándose junto a Jenn.

-Sí, la locura es genética- Responde riéndose.

-Eres igual a tu mamá pero en versión más chica- Afirma riéndose también- Jenn ¿Te puedo decir?-

-Claro Greg, como no- Pronuncia sonriendo.

-Esto te lo quería decir hace mucho pero no tenía las agallas para decírtelo, Te amo, desde que te vi por primera vez sentí muchas cosas por ti pero los nervios siempre me jugaban en contra- Dice el joven Greg muy nervioso tomando de la mano a Jenn.

\- Yo no sé qué decir, pero yo también te amo cuando te vi percibí tu calidez y me sentí como en casa, las mariposas en mi estómago se fueron apoderando de mi hasta ahora, pero siento que cada día me enamoras más, eres el chico más loco que he conocido- Pronuncia De La Fuente sonriendo.

En ese momento, ambos pusieron las manos en sus rostros y se besaron sin mediar palabras. Ambos se miraron de manera muy apasionada:

-Fue el beso más lindo que me has dado- Afirma Jenny suspirando.

-Bueno tampoco fue para tanto, Jenn ¿Quieres ser mi novia de verdad?- Pregunta Sanders

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es un broma?-Jenn riéndose.

-No es broma- Dice riéndose.

-Entonces sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- Afirma sonriendo.

En ese instante, Nick ve a los dos muy cariñosos, se contiene y se va de ahí. Era el momento de soplar las velas del pastel. Jenny se sienta en una silla y ponen el pastel frente a ella. Todos sacaban fotos. Entre los flashes y las velas se sentía mareada.

-Dejen de sacarme fotos, me van a clonar- Dice sarcásticamente.

Todos se reían de la afirmación de Jenny. Pero de pronto, empezaron a sonar los celulares de todos, era una llamada desde el laboratorio. Se había cometidos 5 asesinatos en 2 horas. Los CSIs debían irse. Jenny saluda a su mamá y va junto a Nick a la escena del crimen.

El crimen no descansa en Las Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 5) ¨Heridas abiertas¨

Desde el punto de vista de Jenny:  
Estábamos yo y Greg, en la cama, después de haber vivido una de las noches más lindas de mi vida. La noche anterior, Greg me había ido a buscar después del trabajo en el hospital. Charlábamos sobre todo lo que nos molestaba. Yo le dije que lo más me fastidiaba del trabajo era Hodges, ese entrometido me sacaba de quicio con sus acotaciones molestas y Greg estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Eran alrededor de 12:30 del mediodía, pero todavía estábamos acostados, degustando la comida china y haciendo crucigramas, cosa que a mí me encanta hacer. Eran unos crucigramas bastante difíciles pero nada podía con nuestra inteligencia. Estaba envuelta una sábana nada más, prácticamente si me la sacaban, iba a estar desnuda y Greg tenía unos jeans puestos pero estaba con el tórax descubierto. Nos encantaba estar juntos mientras hablamos y hacíamos los crucigramas, pero a Greg se le dio por abrir el cajón donde estaban todos los papeles y las cosas de mi bebe que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Y él me pregunta:

-¿Qué es esto Jenny?- Con cara de asombro.

Se me empezaron a caer las primeras lágrimas y decidí decírselo a Greg para que el supiera lo que me había pasado, porque un día me encontraría llorando y no sabría lo que me estaba pasando.

-Greg, Cuando yo estaba en Boston estaba con un soldado que había conocido en la guerra de Afganistán, yo estaba en la fuerza área y el también. El me golpeaba salvajemente, pero siempre se arrepentía y yo como una tonta, lo perdonaba. Había quedado embarazada, en todo el embarazo no me golpeo, pero me tomaba de los brazos y me sacudía sin razón. Un día estaba hablando con un compañero del trabajo y él pensaba que lo estaba engañando, pero no. Entonces tomó mi teléfono celular lo quebró y me comenzó a golpear. Me defendía, pero era inútil porque él tenía más fuerza que yo. Me arrojo al suelo y me pateaba sin piedad, Se frenó solo, pero no fue capaz de ayudarme. Estaba muy golpeada y asustada, en lo único que pensaba era en mi bebe. Él se fue y nunca más lo vi. Gracias a Dios, Nick estaba en la ciudad y me fue a visitar. La reacción de el ante mi condición, fue muy desesperante, me levantó y me sentó en una silla y me preguntaba que me había pasado, yo no podía hablar, apenas podía respirar. De pronto sentí algo que corría entre mis piernas, cuando me toque y mire mi mano, era sangre, yo había a comenzado a palidecer y me desmaye. El me llevó al hospital. Según Nick, me tuvieron que inducir el parto yo estaba consiente hasta cierta instancia luego me volví a desmayar y el doctor me tuvo que sacar él bebe con fórceps. Cuando lo saco, era muy pequeño seguramente pesaba menos de un 2 kilos, era una niña se iba a llamar Laila pero cuando nació tuvo un paro cardiaco y no sobrevivió. No lo habría superado sin Nick no hubiese estado conmigo pero todavía tengo dolor en mi- Dije llorando.

En ese momento Greg me abrazo con fuerza y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Él no podía creer lo que me paso, se le caían unas mínimas lágrimas, lo que le había dicho le llego al corazón. Parecía que me estaba comprendiendo.

-Se cómo te sientes, sentí lo mismo cuando falleció mi papa- Me dijo secándome las lágrimas y las de él.

-¿Cómo fue?- Pregunte dudosa.

-En un accidente de automóvil cuando yo tenía 13 años, yo nunca pensé que iba a perder a mi papá- Me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

Yo sentí lo mal que se sentía cuando me lo dijo, lo abracé y le di un beso en su frente.

-¿Qué paso luego?- le pregunte mirando sus ojos.

-Mi mamá se casó de nuevo y tuve que aceptar que ya debía superarlo y que mi papá iba vivir en mi corazón, en el de mi mamá y en el de mis abuelos y que estaba en un lado mejor-Me dijo algo angustiado.

Lo volví a abrazar porque lo necesitaba mucho a ese abrazo. Ambos nos levantamos de la cama, nos vestimos y fuimos a la sala de estar. No nos dijimos una palabra, fue muy duro de lo que hablamos. Preparé un café para cada uno y nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Yo tenía ganar de llorar otra vez. Agache la cabeza y llore. Greg se levantó, se puso de rodillas al lado mío y me consoló. Seguro que iba a estar así todo el día, entonces Greg me dijo si quería ir al parque a caminar un rato para no pensar en el mal rato y yo accedí. Caminamos hasta que oscureció. Volvimos a mi casa y preparamos las cosas para ir al laboratorio. Cuando subimos al automóvil, yo me recosté y me dormí. Al llegar al laboratorio, el tonto de Hodges estaba en la puerta y nos miró como si fuéramos dos niños y no nos saludó, no le di importancia sabía que era un jodido misántropo. No lo criticaba porque no soy perfecta. Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de juntas no se para que era, pero no iba a preguntar.

-Seguro Grissom va dar uno de sus sermones sobre el compañerismo- Dijo Warrick algo burlón.

Todos comenzamos a reír, pero de pronto, apareció Grissom atrás de Warrick. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Se hizo un silencio de golpe. El todavía seguía riendo, yo le tuve que hacer una cara que dijera que Grissom estaba atrás. Y me entendió. Se calló de golpe el también y Grissom comenzó a hablar.

-tenemos 3 casos para investigar, Jenny vas estar con Cath, Greg vas con Nick y Sara y Warrick vienen conmigo- Espetó Grissom algo gruñón.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Yo nunca había trabajado con Catherine, así que causó curiosidad trabajar con ella. Hacíamos el mejor equipo, trabajábamos muy bien juntas. Tal vez me acostumbre a trabajar con Cath. Revisábamos la escena del crimen de arriba a abajo, pero no encontramos nada, ni armas homicidas, ni huellas ni nada que nos diera indicios del asesino solo estaba el cuerpo de la víctima. Las dos furiosas volvimos al laboratorio, molestas por el asesino seguía suelto. Además había matado a una niña de 10 años eso lo que nos daba furia e ira. Yo empezaban a sospechar que Cath se lo estaba tomando personal porque ella tiene una hija adolescente y eso seguro que se le cruzaría por la cabeza. Solo pensé en encontrar a ese cretino que no tuvo piedad con una criatura. Volvimos al laboratorio sin ninguna evidencia solo teníamos el cuerpo que debía hacer una autopsia el doctor Robbins. Esperando que el doctor termine y fui a ver lo que estaban haciendo Nick y Greg. Justo les toco a los dos juntos, lo único que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era que no se vayan a pelear por mí o algo así. Pero los vi muy unidos trabajando sin pelear ni discutir, pensé ¨ ¿Se habrán amigado de nuevo?¨. Ver a mis dos hombres trabajando en perfecta armonía fue un alivio para mi corazón.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué encontraron?- Dije apoyándome en el hombro de cada uno.

-Hola Jenny, encontramos unas huellas, espero que nos sirvan- Dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos encontraron algo- Dije haciendo muecas.

-A ustedes como les va- Me dijo Greg curioso.

-Mal, no encontramos nada, lo único que tenemos es el cadáver- Dije enfadada.

-Espero que encuentren algo- Dijo Nick sonriéndome.

De pronto se sintió un chillido de Greg. Ambos lo miramos, y notamos que se había cortado la mano. No se conque pero se la cortó. Yo con mi instinto de doctora, le dije que me la mostrara y estiro la mano para que la viera. Tenía un corte bastante profundo, nada grave pero debía suturarlo. Lo lleve a la sala de descanso. Puse su mano arriba de una toalla y limpie la herida con solución salina y escuche un chillido que salió de su boca pero no le di importancia. Cuando saque la jeringa con lidocaína, empezó a llorisquear como un niñito pequeño.

-Jenny ¿Eso es una inyección?- Me dijo con cara de asustado.

-No Greg, esto es lidocaína esto te adormecerá la zona donde te cortaste así te puedo suturar- Le dije acariciándole el rostro con una mano y con la otra sostenía la jeringa.

-Ok pero ¿Me dolerá?- Me pregunto con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Solo un poco pero no es nada- Le dije tranquilizándolo.

-Entonces adelante- Dijo Greg tragando saliva.

Apenas puse la aguja para adormecer la zona, empezó a llorar como niño chiquito. Las lágrimas corrían por toda su cara con si le hubiese puesto una inyección. De pronto apareció el tonto de Hodges con sus comentarios bobos.

-Quieres que te de un chupete Sanders- Le dijo a Greg burlándose de él mientras yo lo suturaba.

-Cállate Hodges no sabes lo que me duele- Le espetó Greg enojado.

-Ya está- Le dije mientras arrojaba los desechos en el tacho de basura.

Tome el mentón de Greg y le di un beso bien merecido.

-Por haberte portado bien- Le dije dándole otro beso pero este en la mejilla.

-Gracias, amor- Me dijo enternecido.

Antes de que yo me fuera, Greg le sacó la lengua a Hodges y este reaccionó de inmediato:

-Suertudo- Le dijo algo furioso.

Yo me fui y no sé si se dijeron más cosas pero eso sí que se tenían odio entre ambos era obvio. Como no teníamos evidencia del caso, esperamos hasta que terminara nuestro turno. Terminó, tomé mi bolso y volvimos con Greg a casa. Me iba a dormir con la ropa puesta, no tenía ni ganas de ponerme el pijama. Así que me senté en la cama.

-Me voy a bañar y tal vez vuelva a mi casa para ordenar un poco en la mañana- Dijo Greg algo cansado.

-No te vayas, no sé si voy a tener una buena noche- le espete angustiada.

-Bueno, me quedaré contigo, ve a acostarte- Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me recosté en la cama para esperar a Greg, pero me dormí. Cuando él se terminó de bañar, se acostó al lado mío y me abrazó para que sintiera su presencia. Me susurró a lo oído ¨Buenas noches Jenn¨ y me arropó como si fuera una niña. En el medio de la madrugada, me puse a llorar dormida, él se despertó y me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me tranquilicé. Sentí que tenía un hombre que de verdad me amaba, que me cuidaba y se preocupaba si yo estaba bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 6) ¨Cuidando de ti¨

Nick, Greg y Warrick perseguían a un sospechoso de homicidio. Junto a la policía de Las Vegas siguieron al supuesto homicida por más de 10 calles. El sospechoso comenzó un tiroteo entre los CSIs y la policía. Uno de los disparos, dio en una pierna de Sanders. El cayó de dolor y sus compañeros lo ayudaron. Warrick le informó de inmediato a Grissom para que se lo transmitiera a Jenn.

-Jenny, debo hablar contigo urgente- Dijo Grissom insistente.

-Si claro Grissom ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto De La Fuente preocupada.

-Le dispararon a Greg- Espetó Grissom.

Jenn se paralizó por un segundo y pregunta.

-¿Cómo esta Grissom? Dime que está bien- Dice Jenny tomándose el pecho.

-Sí, está bien pero debes ir al hospital- Afirma Grissom.

Jenny toma sus cosas y va hacia al hospital. Cuando llega al cuarto de Greg, él estaba dormido. Le da un beso en los labios, toma su mano y se queda a su lado. Sanders se despierta y sonríe.

-Hola- Le dice a Jenn algo adolorido.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien, pero me duele la pierna- Responde Greg.

-Lo sé corazón, pero ya en un ratito te va a hacer efecto el medicamento- Le dice Jenny.

-Eres como mi ángel guardián ¿Sabes? Siempre estás aquí conmigo como si me estuvieras protegiendo- Pronuncia Sanders mirándola.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tu eres mi novio, pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar contigo, a tu lado- Responde mientras acariciaba el rostro de Greg.

-Yo también, te amo- Afirma besando sus labios.

-Yo te amo muchísimo más- Pronuncia sonriendo.

En ese instante llega el traumatólogo.

-Hola, señor Sanders soy el doctor Patrick Hudson, lo atendí en urgencias- Le dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Greg.

-Un placer doctor- Dice Greg correspondiendo el saludo.

-Doctora De La Fuente que bueno es verla de nuevo- Afirma el doctor estrechándole la mano a Jenny.

-Hola doctor Hudson, quería preguntarle ¿Cómo esta nuestro paciente?- Contestó Jenn y después mira a Greg cuando se refiere a él.

-Bueno la bala ingresó por la parte delantera del Cuádriceps y se quedó alojada ahí, la tuvimos que extraer muy lentamente porque estaba al lado que la vena femoral pero no hubo ninguna complicación, tal vez tenga fiebre estos días, si la tiene debe ponerle paños fríos en la frente, le recetare vicodin para el dolor y también ibuprofeno para cuando tenga fiebre ¿De acuerdo?- Responde el doctor haciendo las recetas.

-Claro doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo debe quedarse aquí?- Pregunta De La Fuente dudosa.

-Hasta mañana, luego debe hacer reposo una semana y recién puede ir trabajar en un mes- Pronuncia Hudson entregando las recetas a Jenn.

-En un mes recién puedo trabajar y que se supone que hare en mi casa- Dice Greg exagerando.

\- Greg debes hacer reposo sino te hará mal, gracias doctor- Afirma Jenn.

-De nada, vuelvo mañana para revisarlo, hasta luego- Se despide el doctor.

-Hasta luego doctor- Saludan Greg y Jenny amablemente.

El medico se va y ambos se quedan solos en la habitación.

-Y que hare si no puedo trabajar- Dice Sanders frunciendo el ceño y cruzado de brazos.

-Me quedare contigo en casa y haremos algo para no aburrirnos- Afirma Jenn tratando de subir el ánimo de Greg.

-Bueno, por lo menos haremos travesuras en casa- Pronuncia Greg con intención.

-No olvídalo, menos en el estado que estas- Responde Jenny algo enfadada.

-Vamos bebe sé que te gusta- Afirma tratando de insistir.

-No es no, listo, o quieres quedarte solo en casa y yo voy a trabajar- Dice Jenn amenazándolo.

-No era broma, era broma- Responde Sanders asustado.

-Mejor así- Pronuncia De La Fuente besando la sien de Greg- Voy a comprar algo para comer, ya vuelvo-

-Ok, tráeme un café por fis- Dice Greg poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Claro- Responde Jenn riéndose

Vuelve al cuarto y ve a Greg algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta preocupada.

-Ven Jenny acércate- Afirma Sanders.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice mientras deja las cosas en la mesa de luz.

-Viste las chicas que están allí, antes eran mis novias, finge que eres mi esposa, ponte este anillo, era el de casamiento de mi papá- Pronuncia asustado.

-Bueno, dame el anillo- Afirma Jenn algo enojada.

Se pone el anillo en el dedo y veía a las chicas con furia. Eran 3 lindas jóvenes.

-¿Qué eres tú de Greg?- Le Pregunta una de las chicas mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Soy la esposa y ¿Ustedes?- Pregunta Jenny mientras le muestra el anillo.

-Solo somos amigas de Greg- Dice otra de las chicas que miraba con miedo a De La Fuente.

-Ah, ok- Dice Jenny cruzada de brazos.

Las chicas se fueron muy enojadas, pero la que ahora estaba enojada era Jenny, ya que Greg no le había contado nada de esas jóvenes.

-Me debes una disculpa- Afirma De La Fuente cruzada de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta dudoso.

\- Por el disgusto que me acabas de dar- Responde enojada.

\- Perdóname bebe eso solo fue por tu bien, si les decías que eras mi novia tal vez te hubiesen golpeado- Dice Sanders tomándola de las manos.

-Bueno te perdono, toma tu café- Pronuncia Jenny riéndose mientras le daba a Greg la taza con café- Ten cuidado que está muy caliente-

-Ok esperare a que se enfríe- Responde sonriéndose correspondidamente- ¿Sabes algo del que me disparo?-

-Lo encontraron muerto cerca del Lago Mead- Dice De La Fuente seriamente.

\- Adiós al pensar cerrar el caso- Afirma Greg afligido.

-No hay que darse por vencido, pero ahora tu no debes pensar en el trabajo sino en ti, en cómo estas- Pronuncia sentándose en la camilla.

-Ten cuidado con mi pierna, mujer- Dice Greg asiéndose a un lado.

-Perdón amor me había olvidado- Dijo Jenn acomodándose.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta Sanders dudoso.

\- Las once de la noche ¿Por qué?- Responde y Pregunta curiosa.

\- ¿Y si dormimos? Ya estoy cansado y hace frio aquí- Afirma Greg.

-Bueno, frio hace en todos lados, estamos en noviembre- Dice mientras se acuesta al lado de Greg-Estoy ansiosa de conocer a tus papas y a tus abuelos de los que hablas tanto-

\- Para navidad lo vamos a invitar a venir ¿Ok? Buenas Noches- Pronuncia Sanders dándole un beso en la frente a Jenn.

-Claro, Buenos Noches- Dice De La Fuente correspondiendo el beso.

Ambos durmieron como unos bebes, estaban exhaustos, habían tenido un largo día. No se podía dormir dos en una cama pero la enfermera lo dejo pasar. En la mañana llega el doctor para ver la pierna de Greg, todavía los dos estaban durmiendo pero el doctor los despierta.

-Ya es hora de levantarse- Afirma el doctor haciendo ruidos para que se levantaran.

-Lo siento doctor Hudson dormimos de mas- Responde Jenny mientras se desperezaba.

-No hay problema- Pronuncia el doctor riéndose- Señor Sanders me permitiría ver su pierna-

-Si claro doctor- Afirma Greg.

El doctor revisa su pierna y nota una mejoría. Le da el alta médica y Jenn y Greg vuelve a casa. Sanders se acuesta en la cama, mientras que Jenny lo ayuda.

-Bueno de ahora en más si te mueves de esta cama va a ser para ir al baño- Afirma Jenn poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-De acuerdo- obedece Sanders como un niño.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Pregunta sentándose en la punta de la cama.

-Emm… no sé, estofado- Responde Greg.

-Bueno lo voy a ir a preparar si te sientes mal, llámame- Dice Jenny sonriendo.

Jenn va a la cocina a preparar la comida mientras que Greg, dormía un rato. Ella termina el almuerzo pero Sanders seguía durmiendo, toca su frente y se da cuenta que tenía fiebre.

-Greg despierta- Dice insistente Jenny.

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo frio- Reacciona Greg tapándose con las sabanas.

-shhh… tranquilo, pon el termómetro en tu boca- Afirma Jenn dándole el termómetro.

Sanders pone el termómetro en su boca. Pasan unos minutos y Greg le da el termómetro a ella, lo mira y nota que tenía 38°C de fiebre. Busca un paño frio y lo pone en su frente.

-Estas ardiendo- Dice mientras busca el ibuprofeno en su bolso.

-Pero tengo frio- Responde Greg temblando.

-Ya lo sé, ven que te doy el medicamento- Mientras sostenía la cuchara con el remedio.

-Es asqueroso como pueden fabricar eso- Responde Sanders poniendo cara de asquerosidad.

-Bueno que prefieres tomarlo o enfermarte- Dice riéndose.

Ambos se rieron y se hizo un silencio de golpe. Solo se miraban entre ellos, sabían que esas miradas lo decían todo no era necesario emitir un sonido.

-Jenny me abrazas, tengo frio- Pregunta temblando.

Jenn se acercó y le dio un suave y cálido abrazo, Greg se recostó en su pecho y luchaba para no dormirse. La vigilia ganó esta vez. De La Fuente besó su frente y noto que la fiebre había bajado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Mejor ahora que me está abrazando- susurra Greg enternecido.

-¿Quieres comer?- Dice mientras se acomoda el cabello.

-Si- Responde olfateando el olor del estofado.

Jenny puso en una mesita, un plato hondo lleno de estofado. Greg se saboreaba, amaba la comida que preparaba Jenn. Ella se sirvió la misma cantidad. Cuando los dos comían solos, dejaban sus modales de lado y hacían lo que se le plazca. Ambos terminaron de comer y completamente llenos se tomaban el estómago por haber comido mucho.

-Estoy lleno, estaba rico- Dice Greg a gusto con la comida.

-Yo también y gracias- Responde mientras se sobaba la panza- nunca comí tanto-

-Igual- Afirma acomodándose.

-Greg, tienes algo aquí- Le dice señalando la mejilla.

Él se pasó la mano pero todavía lo tenía.

-¿Ya salió?- Pregunta riéndose.

-No, a ver que te lo limpio- Pronuncia mientras cercaba a él.

Limpia la mancha de la cara y se quedan mirando por un segundo. En ese instante Jenn le roba un beso cuando esta desprevenido. Greg se sintió como la vez que lo besó en el auto.

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a lavar los cubiertos- Dijo tomando los platos- Duerme un rato más-

-Ok- Responde acomodándose en la cama.

Jenny se va a lavar, mientras que Greg dormía una siesta. La casa era un silencio solo se sentía los ruidos de los cubiertos rozando con el agua tibia. Pero de pronto, suena el timbre. Era Nick que había venido a visitar a su amigo.

-Hola Nick, pasa- Dice Jenn dándole un beso en la mejilla, una costumbre argentina que para él era hábito.

-Hola Jenn, permiso, ¿Cómo esta Greg?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Bien tuvo fiebre hace un rato pero ya no, ahora duerme- Responde en tono bajo.

-Ah, ¿Le duele la pierna?- Pronuncia mientras los dos se sentaban en el sillón.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho, tal vez, no lo escuche quejarse de dolor- Afirma trenzando su cabello- Lo voy a ir despertar-

-Bueno pero se va a molestar contigo- Responde riéndose.

Jenny despierta a Greg dándole besos en el cuello, cosa que para él era fatal.

-Despierta amor, vino a visitarte Nick- Afirma cariñosa.

-Dile que venga aquí- Dice Sanders muy enternecido.

Jenn se dirige a la puerta de la habitación para poder decirle a Nick que pasara.

-Ven Nick, ya despertó el dormilón- Pronuncia riéndose.

Nick se acerca a la cama y le estrecha la mano a su amigo.

-Hola viejo ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta muy alegre de verlo bien.

-Bien ¿Tú?- Responde sonriendo.

-Bien, por suerte- Afirma contento.

-¿Cómo esta Bárbara?- Pregunta Jenny.

-Bien estaba trabajando en la florería, tú sabes- Responde Nick sonriendo

-Me alegro- Afirma Jenn jubilosamente- Voy a preparar café ¿Quieren?-

-Si- responden Nick y Greg al mismo tiempo.

Jenny trae el café y los tres hablaban de las picardías que hacían de niños y de adolescentes también.

-Greg te tengo que decir esto amigo me está ahogando no decírtelo- Espeta Stokes.

-¿Qué pasa Nick?- Pregunta preocupado.

Jenny estaba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía si Nick iba hablar algo sobre ella o no.

-Cuando Jenn tenía 17 años perdió la virginidad con mi hermano Joe en un auto- Afirma Nick riéndose.

 _-Nick sos un boludo-_ dice Jenny en español algo enfadada pero avergonzada.

Solo Stokes le entendió pero Greg quedo confundido por lo dicho por Jenny. Entendió todo menos ¨ _boludo¨_ y pregunta.

-Jenny ¿Qué es _boludo?-_ Pregunta intrigado.

-Es un insulto argentino si sale alguna vez de tu boca, te golpeo - Dice De La Fuente amenazándolo.

-Bueno, no te pongas violenta- Responde Sanders asustado.

-Debo irme tengo que prepararme para ir al laboratorio, adiós- Afirma Nick saludando a Greg y a Jenny.

-Adiós, Nicki- saluda Jenn.

-Adiós, Nick- saluda Greg algo cansado.

Stokes se va y ambos quedan solos y ya era de noche. De La Fuente se le da por tocar la frente de Sanders y se da cuenta que tenía fiebre de nuevo.

-Amor tienes fiebre de nuevo- Dice mientras puso el paño frio en su frente.

-Creo que sí, me siento algo cansado- Responde Aliviado por el paño.

-Tranquilo, te daré el remedio- Mientras puso en una cuchara la medicina nuevamente.

Le dio el medicamento y la asquerosidad que había sentido antes, era leve ahora.

-No es tan asqueroso ahora- Afirma tomando un vaso de agua.

-Porque te acostumbraste- Responde riéndose- duerme te hará bien-

-Ok, hasta mañana- Le dice Greg dándole un beso.

-Hasta mañana- Pronuncia Jenny arropándolo y acariciando su cabeza.

Jenn se sentó en la punta de la cama y se quedó vigilando a Greg toda la noche para ver si tenía fiebre o le dolía la pierna.

En la mañana, Sanders despierta y nota que De La Fuente no durmió nada, la vigilia le causó unas ojeras y cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Pero por amor, ella lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Buenos días- Afirma Jenny acercándose.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste?- Pregunta preocupado por ella.

-No, debía vigilarte- Responde con un bostezo de intermedio.

-Duerme un rato al lado mío, no me pasara nada, si pasa algo te despierto- Dice Sanders acariciando la mano de Jenny.

-Bueno, ya despertaste, así que no habrá problema- Responde Mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Greg.

Jenn se quedó profundamente dormida. Greg admiraba la belleza de ella mientras dormía que era muy distinta a la de cuando estaba despierta. Acariciaba su cabeza y el rostro. Pensaba que merecía la siesta, pues lo había vigilado toda la santa noche, como si fuera una enfermera pero el amor la había llevado a una instancia que el hambre, el sueño y el frio, no interesaban.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 7) ¨Infiltración¨

 _Así esta cuando hablan en español_

Así esta cuando hablan en ingles

Era un día agitado en el laboratorio. Todos los jefes mafiosos latinos de Estados Unidos se reunirían en la ciudad. Habían capturado a uno de ellos. Su nombre era Miguel Díaz, narcotraficante de Long Beach, California. Todos trabajaban en el caso. Arduamente pasaban todo el día en el laboratorio, trabajando ya sea en lo que fuera. Pero el narcotráfico no era moneda corriente en Las Vegas, lo que había pasado era que se cometieron varios homicidios de prostitutas y vendedores de drogas desde la llegada de los narcos. La idea era, localizarlos y deportarlos a sus respectivos países para que cumplieran su pena en la cárcel. Los narcos no eran tontos, sabían que la policía de Las Vegas los estaba buscando, Si sabía que uno de sus conocidos era infiltrado de la policía, lo ejecutarían de inmediato y esto causaría ira en ellos. El laboratorio estaba colmado de testigos, entonces, Grissom asigna distintas tareas a los CSIs: Warrick y Jenny averiguarían las localizaciones de los narcos, Nick y Sara revisarían la evidencia y Cath, Greg y el, les tomarían declaración a los testigos y sospechosos.

Díaz declaró que sus colegas tenían secuestradas a más de 10 chicas, pero no dio la ubicación de donde las tenían. Las habían secuestrado para prostituirlas. Todos los planes que ideaban para encontrarlas eran inútiles porque seguramente las llevaban de un lado a otro para que su ubicación sea inexacta. Jenny estaba furiosa, pues, no encontraba ni una solo calle en donde las podrían encontrar, de tanta furia que tenía por dentro, golpeó una pared sin razón. Warrick se asustó pensó que se había lesionado por el golpe, pero luego de verla a Jenn un poco adolorida, solo suspiro de alivio.

-Descuida Jenny los vamos a encontrar- Afirma Warrick apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jenn.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Todas las direcciones que obtuvimos son erróneas- Responde apretando los dientes.

-Habrá que hablar con Díaz el tal vez sepa donde estarán en días próximos- Le dice tratando de subir su ánimo.

-Tienes razón, le diré a Grissom que le pregunte, a lo mejor tiene idea de algo- Pronuncia De La Fuente tomando unos papeles- No vemos después-

-Ok, nos vemos- Saluda Warrick mientras seguía viendo posibles direcciones.

Jenny se dirigió a la sala de juntas, donde estaban Grissom, Greg y Cath. Los tres estaban revisando las declaraciones para ver si había concordancia entre ellas.

-Perdón que los moleste, pero tengo algo que decirles- Afirma De La Fuente nerviosa.

-Por favor dinos que encontraron algo- Responde Cath algo molesta.

-No, pero le podemos preguntar a Díaz en donde estarán las chicas en los días que vienen y ahí localizaremos a los narcos- Dijo Jenny mientras le daba los papeles- si se niega se va a quedar en la misma y si nos dice en donde tal vez le puedan restar la pena por colaborar con el caso-

-Buena idea Jenny- Afirma Greg viéndola enamoradamente, ya que su habilidad e inteligencia lo habían cautivado por completo.

-Me parece bien, pero pregúntaselo tú, con nosotros él dijo que no iba a hablar más y si iba a hablar dijo que lo haría en español y no lo hablamos con fluidez como tú- Responde Grissom con elocuencia.

-Ok iré a hablar con él y si obtengo algo, se los digo, adiós- Pronuncia De La Fuente.

Jenny tomó rumbo hacia la cámara de Gesell, Díaz estaba sentado hamacándose con la silla, algo molesto pero esto no le causaba miedo a Jenn. Ella entra y la primera impresión que le da Díaz era de repugnancia ya que la miraba con deseo.

- _alguien me dijo que no queres hablar en inglés, decime ¿Dónde están las chicas?-_ Pregunta Jenny haciendo notar su acento argentino.

- _Argentina ¿eh? Son muy charlatanas y histéricas-_ Responde mirando deseosamente a Jenn.

- _No te vayas de tema, ¿Sabes a donde van a llevar a las chicas?-_ Pregunta de nuevo ya algo enojada.

- _Tu mamá no te enseño modales ¿no? Tienes que saber que cuando un hombre habla, la mujer no puede responder tan maleducadamente, pues en Puebla las mujeres son muy sumisas-_ Dice mientras se quedaría acercar a De La Fuente.

- _Mi mamá si me enseñó modales pero los uso con los que me respetan, es la última vez que te pregunto ¿Dónde están las chicas?-_ Pregunta furiosa ya que no respondía _._

 _-Bueno, hoy se hará una fiesta en un lugar donde, ustedes no nos pueden encontrar, ahí estarán seguramente-_ Responde mientras seguía mirando a Jenn.

- _gracias por colaborar pero ¿dónde la van a hacer a la fiesta?-_ Pronuncia De La Fuente algo intrigada mientras le acercaba a Díaz, una pluma y un papel para que escribiera la dirección- _Escribí la dirección acá-_

 _-Claro como no-_ Responde mientras escribía en el papel. Termina de escribir y se lo da en la mano a Jenny, ella lo mira y hace una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- _Gracias por colaborar de nuevo,_ oficial ya se lo puede llevar- Afirma mientras mira al oficial que estaba al lado de Díaz.

- _Todo lo que quieras primor_ \- Dice Díaz mirando por última vez a Jenn con perversión.

Esto causó más repugnancia en Jenny nunca un hombre la había visto de esa manera. Salió de la cámara y volvió en donde esta Grissom.

-Ya está, ahí estarán las chicas- Dice alegremente.

-Gracias Jenny, trae a Warrick les tengo una tarea para ambos pero debo hablar con Brass y con las SWAT- Responde mientras levanta el teléfono.

-De nada, ahora lo iré a buscar- Afirma yéndose.

Estaba muy feliz de saber la localización de las chicas pero dudaba un poco de que sea una dirección falsa. Se acerca a Brown y la sonrisa que tenía ella era obvia pero dejo que hablara.

-Warrick, Díaz me dio la dirección- Le dice mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Por fin- Responde mientras se aliviaba por la noticia.

-Grissom nos mandó a llamar, acompáñame- Afirma Mientras empujaba a Warrick hacia la puerta de la sala de análisis.

Jenny y Warrick se quedaron en la puerta de la oficina de Grissom. Se escuchaban varias voces, una era de Brass, una era de Ecklie, otra era de Grissom y por último era la de un hombre desconocido. Todos hablaban, en lo que se puede decir, discutiendo. Warrick toca la puerta y las voces se silencian de una vez. Se escuchó un pasen y los dos entraron en la oficina.

-Que necesitabas Grissom- Pregunta Jenny algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, Jenny, Warrick, necesitamos que sean encubiertos en la fiesta dicha por Díaz- Responde Ecklie.

-¿Qué? por qué nosotros habiendo tantos agentes preparados para la infiltración- Afirma De La Fuente haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

-Señorita De La Fuente no queremos que esto se vuelva un tema nacional por la seguridad de la ciudad- Pronuncia el hombre desconocido que pareciera que era de las SWAT- Por lo que he visto en su informe dice que hizo de encubierta en la guerra de Afganistán-

-Si pero, eso era diferente- Responde algo enfadada.

-Jenny, tiene razón lo mejor es hagamos el trabajo nosotros- Afirma Warrick haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno- Pronunció repitiendo la mueca-¿Qué debemos hacer? La fiesta es hoy-

-Ambos van a fingir que son proxenetas- Dice Brass mientras les daba unos papeles a cada uno.

-Bueno muchachos ahora me llamo Verónica Hernández- Expresa algo burlona.

-¿Están conformes con sus identidades falsas?- Pregunta el señor cuyo nombre era desconocido-Deben examinarlas hasta que les avisemos que concurran a la fiesta-

-Sí, claro- Responde ambos al mismo tiempo.

-y señorita De La Fuente debe vestirse algo más provocativa- Espeta el señor algo sarcástico.

-Ya me quedo en claro después de que hable con Díaz- Afirma Jenny con cara de pocos amigos.

Warrick y Jenn salieron de la oficina de Grissom algo enfadados pero satisfechos por el trabajo que les habían dado. Jenny estaba que echaba humo por las orejas porque pensaba para que existían los agentes encubiertos si los manda a ella y Warrick a una misión que les arriesgaba la vida y él estaba algo nervioso y con miedo, pues nunca había hecho algo parecido. Ambos tomaron diferentes caminos. De La Fuente caminaba mientras leía los papeles que le dio Brass y de pronto choco con Greg por la distracción que le causaba la lectura. Chocaron cabeza con cabeza, ya que Sanders venía haciendo lo mismo que Jenny.

\- ¡Auch!...Amor, debes tener un poco más de cuidado- Afirmo Greg mientras se sobaba la cabeza y con la otra mano recogía los papeles de ambos.

-Lo sé- Responde furiosa mientras resoplaba.

-¿Qué pasa eh?- Pregunta Sanders mientras le daba los papeles a Jenny.

-Grissom nos dijo a Warrick y a mí que debíamos hacer de encubiertos en la fiesta- Afirma haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué? no existe encubiertos para eso- Pronuncia algo molesto por lo dicho por De La Fuente.

-Si pero dijo un tipo de las SWAT que no lo querían volver tema nacional- Responde burlonamente- y además vio mi informe militar y se dio cuenta de que yo estuve de encubierta en Afganistán más motivos para elegirnos.

-Bueno ahora no hay vuelta atrás ¿No?- Pregunta mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No, debo ir a casa, dijo ese tipo que tengo que vestirme provocativamente para parecer una madama- Responde mientras marcaba sus curvas con sus manos.

-Ok, ten cuidado en el camino y ponte un sobretodo arriba de la ropa, no quiero que te secuestran por tu belleza- Afirma mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus rojizos labios.

-Claro- Pronuncia sonriendo.

Jenny llega a su casa y abre su closet. Tenía todo tipo de ropa, pero ya sabía lo que se tenía que poner. Cuando vuelve al laboratorio, todos estaban en la sala de juntas preparando las cámaras ocultas y micrófonos discretos para poder escuchar las conversaciones. Miraron todos de repente a Jenn, ella tenía el sobretodo como le había dicho Greg pero por su cara a Excesivamente maquillada como todas las latinas bien coquetas, se daban cuenta que iba a tener puesto abajo. Se sacó el sobretodo y los caballeros presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Tenía una blusa roja con un exuberante escote en v con retazos de tela entrecruzados en la que sus bustos podían verse a la perfección y unos pantalones negros, ajustados en la parte de arriba y amplios abajo y además, tenía unos tacos con una punta muy fina. No quería estar demasiado descubierta porque hacia demasiado frio y debían ponerle las cámaras, los micrófonos y las armas. Greg nunca la había visto tan linda, había quedado hipnotizado por lo bella que estaba.

-Bueno, me querían provocativa, ahora me tienen provocativa- Afirma riéndose.

-Provocativa es poco- Dice Nick tratando de decirle que estaba muy hermosa.

-Jenny estas bien así te vez como toda latina- Responde Sara Mientras le da el micrófono.

-Gracias Sara- Dijo Sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno debes ponerte este micrófono e implementemos unos aretes con cámara- Afirma Grissom.

-Claro ¿y Warrick?- Pregunta mientras se ponía los aretes.

-Esta con Bobby eligiendo las armas ve con el- Responde Cath.

-Ok- Dice mientras se iba.

De La Fuente va hacia la sala de balística y Bobby y Warrick estaban mirando las armas.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué armas tenemos?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Elegí armas que pueden ocultar fácilmente- Responde Bobby mientras sostenía dos pistolas en las manos- Jenny estas son para ti, una Beretta 92 y una Heckler & Koch USP, seguramente a la Beretta la sabes usar muy bien, supongo-

-Por supuesto Bobby, la use en la guerra y tengo una en mi bolso- Afirma riéndose.

-Y para ti Warrick toma estas son una Colt M1911 y una Glock 17- Dice mientras le daba las otras armas.

-Gracias- Responde Warrick.

Jenny y Warrick vuelve a la sala de juntas para que les coloquen los micrófonos.

-Chicos tengan cuidado no dejen que los toquen si nos es necesario y traten de estar lo más relajados posibles, actúen naturalmente- Les aclara Grissom cuando les ponían los micrófonos.

-Claro- respondieron ambos a la misma vez.

Terminan de preparar y van hacia el estacionamiento para irse en el auto de Jenn. Greg los sigue está allí y en ese instante toma el brazo de Jenny y la atrae hacia él.

-Por favor bebe cuídate mucho trata de que no te pase nada y te pasa algo yo me muero- Le Dice Sanders abrazándola.

-Tranquilo amor voy a estar bien no dejare que nadie me haga daño, te amo mucho- Responde De La Fuente.

Ambos se besan apasionadamente como si se tratara del último beso que se darían. Se separan. Warrick y Jenny van hacia la fiesta. Llegan a la puerta del lugar donde la harían.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Le pregunta a Jenny ya que ella estaba temblando.

-No- Responde sonriendo- Entremos-

Los dos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada. Había un hombre muy alto y musculoso en la puerta, los miraba raro porque no los conocía.

- _La identificación por favor-_ Pregunto el custodio.

Jenny se dio la vuelta y le mostro un tatuaje falso de un lirio que era la marca de Miguel Díaz y sus sicarios para diferenciarse de los otros narcos. Ella lo tenía en la espalda ya que las mujeres lo tenían ahí y Warrick lo tenía en la muñeca. El custodio les permitió la entrada. El lugar se tornaba algo raro había todo tipo de ilegalidades, prostitutas, drogas, armas y lavado de dinero. Ambos quedaron paralizados, porque siempre en la narices de la policía tantas cosas que se pueden regular,

- _¿Quién son ustedes?-_ Pregunto un tipo con una pistola en la mano.

- _Hola somos enviados de Díaz, nos dijeron que acá hay unas muchachas muy lindas para nosotros, vos sabes-_ Afirma Jenny se acercaba a él.

- _Claro, los llevare en donde están, les aclaro que están un poco maltratadas pero ustedes sabrán que hacer-_ Responde el tipo mientras los tres pasaban unas cortinas rosas.

- _No hay problema algo que con maquillaje se puede arreglar-_ Dice riéndose.

Llegan a una puerta y el tipo solo deja pasar a De La Fuente, cierra la puerta y ve a las chicas muy desnutridas, maltratadas y en mal estado. Jenny se preocupa mucho por ellas, pero cuando se acercaba a ellas, las chicas retrocedían pensando que les haría daño.

-Tranquilas chicas nos voy a hacer daño- Exclama De La Fuente intentando calmarlas.

-Todas dicen lo mismo y aquí estamos- Grita una chica tratando de alejarse de Jenn.

.Shhh… descuiden soy policía las sacare de aquí- Susurra en voz baja para que el tipo no la escuchara.

-¿De enserio?- Pregunta la chica ahora acercándose a ella.

-Si pero tienen que mantener la calma sino dudarían de mi- Responde Jenny.

-Ok, la escucharon chicas, calmadas- Afirma la chica tratando de calmarlas.

Jenn toma el micrófono y hablan al laboratorio.

-Grissom aquí están las chicas, pídeles a las SWAT que vengan voy a tratar de reducir a los líderes- Pronuncia De La Fuente tratando de no ser escuchada.

-Ok Jenny, suerte- Responde Grissom.

Ella sale la habitación y estaba el tipo con Warrick charlando, algo muy raro pero seguro.

- _Las chicas son bastante lindas, les saque fotos a todas así Díaz, elige a las que quiere-_ Afirma Jenny mientras guardaba en su bolso una supuesta cámara de fotos- _Los jefes ya están reunidos para mi show-_

 _-Emm… no pero les diré-_ Responde el tipo algo nervioso.

Él se fue y Warrick y Jenny quedan solos.

-¿Tu show? ¿Qué planeas?- pregunta dudoso.

-le dije a Grissom que reduciría a los jefes y es la única manera de tener los controlados mientras que vienen las SWAT- Dice haciendo una mueca.

-Buena idea- Afirma Brown,

-Voy a tener que quitarme los micrófonos me tendré que desnudar- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Es algo arriesgado- Pregunta mientras apoya la mano en el hombro de Jenny.

-Si no queda otra- Se queja molesta,

En ese instante vuelve el chico algo agitado y habla con ella.

- _Los jefes ya están listo_ \- Suspira entre bocanadas de aire.

- _Ok, ¿Cuántos son?-_ Pregunta mientras le dejaba su saco blanco a Warrick.

- _4, llame a los más importantes_ \- Dice el tipo.

- _Claro está bien_ \- Mientras hacia un gesto de que no le daba importancia.

Ella va a una habitación tonada de rojo. Estaban sentados en un señor esperando a que ella empezara. Deja su bolso con los aretes, el micrófono y las armas en una silla y comienza a desnudarse. No llega a sacarse toda la ropa pero solo queda en ropa interior. Todos las tipos la empiezan a tocar como si fuera una prostituta. Todo lo que pasaba era visto por los CSIs por la cámara implementada. Greg estaba muy furioso no podía ver que su novia sea manoseada de esa manera.

-Tranquilo Greg, está haciendo su trabajo, las SWAT y la policía van para allí- Afirma Nick tratando de calmarlo.

Jenny se acerca a su bolso y saca la Beretta disimuladamente. En ese instante toma a uno de los jefes como rehén y la fiesta termina en eso momento.

- _quédense quietos o le disparo, dejen las armas en el piso-_ Exclama amenazándolos.

Todos tiran sus armas al suelo y salen del cuarto hacia donde la fiesta se desarrollaba. De repente llegan las SWAT y la policía y detienen a todos. Jenny se viste y sale corriendo para donde estaban las chicas, las libera y las mete en una camioneta para llevarlas al laboratorio. Cuando llega allí, Sanders la espera afuera. La reacción de ella fue inmediata lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse a sus brazos. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron. Agradecieron a Dios de que estuviera viva, entraron al laboratorio y Grissom felicito a Warrick y a Jenn por la acción heroica hecha por ambos. Greg y Jenny se tomaron de las manos se fueron tranquilamente a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 8) ¨Visita y Tristeza¨

Eran vísperas de navidad del año 2005.

Jenny estaba muy emocionada, iba a conocer a sus suegros y a los abuelos de su novio. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba nerviosa. En la mañana, sonó la alarma para despertarse, la habían puesto dos horas y media antes de que los papas y abuelos de Sanders llegaran al aeropuerto. Ella estaba despierta desde hace unas horas, pero Greg seguía durmiendo. Jenn, tenía un modo de despertarlo, dándole besos en el cuello hasta que empezara a moverse. Ella se le abalanzó suevamente encima y le daba besos muy cariñosos. Sanders despertó y vio que Jenny estaba sobre él, la tomó de las muñecas y entonces el término arriba de ella.

-¿Sabes que les pasa a las que me despiertan temprano?- Pregunto cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-Emm… no sé, dímelo tú- Responde haciéndose la desentendida.

-Lo tendré que pensar- Afirma dándole un dulce beso.

-Mejor, porque debemos ir a buscar a tus papas y tus abuelos al aeropuerto- Dice Jenny acariciando su cabello-El peluquero hizo un buen trabajo con tu pelo, te quedo hermoso-

-Gracias, solo te puedo decir que me encantan tus ojos verdes que parecen esmeraldas- Exclama Greg acariciándole el rostro.

-Hay que lindo lo que me dijiste amor, parece poesía de internet pero fue hermoso- Responde riéndose.

-Bueno lo mejor será que nos levantemos- Afirma riéndose el también.

Ambos se vistieron, desayunaron y se subieron al auto para ir al aeropuerto. Al llegar, esperaron un rato hasta que aterrizara el avión. Cuando Ángela, la mama de Greg, lo ve, lo toma de las mejillas y le da unos besos algo vergonzosos.

-Hola mi Greggy tanto tiempo sin verte mi bebe lindo, no sabes lo que te extrañamos- Afirma Ángela.

Todos rieron por el saludo de Mamá a su querido hijo.

-Hola ma, yo también los extrañe, no me digas bebe ya crecí y ahora tengo una novia- Responde algo avergonzado y limpiándose las mejillas.

-No importa cuánto crezcas, siempre serás mi bebe… ¿Esta hermosa jovencita es tu novia?- Pregunta mientras tomaba la mano de Jenny.

-Si mama, ella es Jenny De La Fuente es mi novia, la persona que comparto cada minuto de mi vida- Responde tomando a Jenn de la cintura.

-Hola Jenny un placer conocer soy Nana Olaf si quieres puedes decirme así- Dice Nana Olaf tomando de las manos a De La Fuente-Nuestro Grego habla tantas maravillas de ti-

-Hola el placer es mío, Greg también habla con ansias de usted - Afirma Jenn nerviosa.

-Hola Jenn, soy Peter Scarlett, soy el padrastro de Greg, eres más bella que lo que Greg te describió- Pronuncia Peter estrechando su mano.

-Hola, gracias, me conto Greg que usted es doctor así que nos vamos a llevar bien, porque también lo soy- Responde Jenny sonrojándose.

-Hola, jovencita, soy Papa Olaf es un gusto conocer a la chica de mi nieto- Afirma Papa Olaf mientras revolvía los cabezos de Greg con ternura.

-Hola Papa Olaf, Greg también habla también de usted muy alegremente- Dice De La Fuente sonriendo.

-Qué alegría verte de nuevo Greggy, te extrañamos mucho en casa, recordamos a ese niñito que corría por la casa con sus experimentos, no puedo creer que hayas crecido, ahora tienes una novia que te cuida mucho y que te hace muy feliz- Pronuncia Nana Olaf casi al borde de la lagrima.

-No llores Nana, yo también extraño estar en casa, con mis experimentos, pero ahora estoy formando una familia- Responde Greg tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que esta chica está embarazada?- Pregunta Peter muy curioso.

-No, papa, no, ella no está embarazada por lo que tengo entendido- Responde riéndose.

-Mejor así porque si no te daríamos unas nalgadas por embarazar a tu novia antes de casarse, no quiero que les pase igual que a Nana y a mí- Afirma Papa Olaf largando un suspiro.

-¿Qué les paso Papa Olaf?- Pregunta dudosa Jenny pero algo asustada por lo dicho por Papa Olaf.

-Hija, lo que paso es que a mí y a Papa Olaf es que quede embarazada antes del matrimonio y entonces nos expulsaron de Noruega- Responde Nana Olaf haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, lo siento, no debieron expulsaron- Exclama entristecida Jenny.

-Si niña, pero allí es otra cosa, debes aprender más de nuestra cultura para entendernos, pero creo que llevas mucha presión aprendiendo la cultura estadounidense- Afirma Ángela sonriendo cálidamente.

-Sí- Responde sonriendo también.

-Bueno debemos ir a casa, pero hay que ver como entraremos en el auto- Exclama Greg tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Deja de preocuparte hijo, alquilaremos un auto- Afirma Peter tomando sus valijas.

-Ok, pero ya no vivo en mi casa anterior, ahora vivo en la de Jenny es más grande y estas más cerca del laboratorio- Dice Sanders.

-Claro hijo, los seguiré atrás de ustedes para no perderme- Exclama Scarlett sonriendo.

Todos llegaron a la casa, Jenny había preparado la habitación de huéspedes para Nana Olaf y Papa Olaf y su cuarto para Ángela y Peter, ella y Greg dormirían en el living. Jenn miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que era hora de preparar el almuerzo.

-Señora Sanders, Nana Olaf ¿Quieren ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo?- Pregunta Jenny sonriendo.

-Sí, claro- Responde las dos.

Las tres mujeres estaban cocinando en la cocina y los caballeros estaban en el living. De pronto suena el teléfono, era la mama de Jenn. Hablan por un rato, se despiden y cortan la comunicación.

-Era mamá, quería saber cómo estábamos- Afirma Jenny sonriendo- Me dijo si queríamos ir en enero a Argentina-

-Es buena idea- Responde Greg.

-Bueno, ya está la comida, a la mesa- Dice Ángela ponía los cubiertos.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Se servían las exquisiteces que habían preparado las mujeres. Comían en silencio y en total calma.

-Jenn ¿Me sirves brócoli?- Pregunta Greg mientras se servía filete.

-Claro, mi amor- Responde tomando el recipiente con brócolis.

Los Sanders quedan sorprendidos porque Greg estaba comiendo brócolis. Nunca le habían gustado, siempre hacia berrinche cuando se los servía.

-Esto es sorprendente- Afirma Peter mirando a Sanders.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Jenn riéndose.

-Greg, esta… comiendo… brócoli- Responde Nana Olaf-Él los detestaba cuando era niño-

-Lograste que coma algo que no le gusta-Dice Ángela sonriendo nerviosamente.

-jaja… no lo sabía, siempre come todo lo que le preparo- Responde riéndose.

-Qué raro- Afirma Papa Olaf.

-Jenny ¿de qué trabajan tus papas?- Pregunta Peter tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-Mi mamá es abogada y accionista de la fábrica textil de su familia y mi papá es médico militar y dueño de una compañía farmacéutica multinacional- Responde mientras comía.

-Que interesante y ¿En qué universidad estudiaste?- Pregunta Ángela.

-En Harvard, mis papas querían lo mejor para mí- Responde sonriendo.

-Que bien, nosotros también quisimos lo mejor para Greg así que lo enviamos a Stanford para que estudie química- Afirma Ángela mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Sí y fue lo mejor que han hecho para mí- Dice Sanders.

-¿Preparo café?- Pregunta Jenn mientras se levantaba de la silla y recogía los platos.

-Sí, si claro- Responden todos.

Jenny prepara el café y les sirve a todos, incluyéndose. Veía lo feliz que estaba su novio por la llegada de sus padres y abuelos, quien no lo estaría, pero estaba ansiosa por saber lo que era la vida de Greg de niño y de adolescente.

-¿Me pueden contar una anécdota de alguna travesura que hizo Greg de chico?- Pregunta curiosamente.

-Si claro- Responde Ángela- Cuando Grego tenía 3 años yo lo había bañado, lo deje parado en la alfombra, me di vuelta un segundo para cerrar la llave del agua y cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba, había salido corriendo desnudo por toda la casa, menos mal que lo pude atrapar antes de que saliera afuera-

Todos rieron pero Greg se sonrojó lo había avergonzado en frente de su novia.

-Una vez, estaba en su cuarto haciendo experimentos con un zorrino que había traído en secreto a la casa y de la nada el zorrino lo orino y lo tuve que bañar con puré de tomate-Afirma Nana Olaf.

-Basta me están avergonzando- Dice Greg sonrojado.

-Hay amor no te enojes solo me están contando tus travesuras de pequeño- Responde Jenny mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-No deberías avergonzarte todos los presentes hicimos algunas travesuras de pequeños- Dijo Peter.

En ese instante suena el celular de Jenny. La estaban llamando del hospital. Como era interna de urgencias debía presenciar cualquier ingreso masivo de pacientes al hospital.

-Lo siento, debo ir al hospital, hoy no me tocaba ir pero hubo un accidente de un transporte escolar con niños- Afirma De La Fuente mientras tomaba su saco.

-Pa ¿Por qué no la acompañas a Jenn? Tal vez necesiten ayuda y tú eres pediatra con más razón- Pregunta Sanders a su padrastro.

-Si tienes razón hijo, te acompaño Jenny- Responde Scarlett.

-Claro como no- Pronuncia Jenny tomando su maletín de doctora.

-Espero que el hospital sea igual que en California- Dice Peter acercándose a la puerta.

-No sé cómo será allí pero en este los enfermeros y los doctores soy muy agradables- Afirma mientras besaba la mejilla de Greg- Tal vez volvamos para la cena, te amo-

-yo más- Dijo mientras le devolvía el beso, pero este en los labios.

Peter y Jenny se fueron directamente al hospital. Greg, Ángela, Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf se quedaron en la casa. Ángela se sentó al lado de Greg, al igual que sus abuelos, él estaba un poco nervioso, seguramente le darían un discurso, un sermón algo que a él no te gustaba mucho.

-Mi Greggy debemos hablar seriamente- Pronuncia Ángela acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué mamá?- Pregunta algo nervioso.

-Sobre Jenny- Dice Papá Olaf.

-Mira hijo, nos debes prometer de que no romperás el corazón a Jenny es una muy buena chica, no has presentado muchas chicas pero ella es todo lo queríamos de una chica para ti- Afirma Ángela tomando las manos de su querido hijo.

-Mamá porque dices eso, yo no le haría daño a Jenny ella es la chica que tanto buscaba, es inteligente, divertida, intrépida, valiente es todo lo que quería de una chica- Responde Sanders algo angustiado por lo dicho por su mamá.

-Me alegro por ti corazón encontraste a tu chica ideal, tu amor verdadero- Dice Nana Olaf abrazándolo.

-¡Auch! Nana me lastimas- Suspira Greg ya que no le entraba el aire.

-Hay perdóname Greggy hace mucho que no te abrazaba, yo espero que mañana que es nochebuena que a medianoche le propongas matrimonio a Jenny nos harías muy felices a todos- Afirma Nana revolviendo los cabellos de Sanders.

-No, Nana, no es muy temprano apenas nos conocimos hace 4 meses y ya quieres que nos casemos, es una locura, pero en vez de eso le daré un lindo regalo ¿Se los digo?- Admite Greg riéndose.

-Si dinos que es- Exclama Ángela dudosa.

-Ella ama los animales y como no tenemos mascotas le regalare un lindo gatito bebe, cuando lo mire por primera vez pensé en Jenn, sus ojos son igual a los de ella, tan verdes como el color de la pradera en primavera, no se lo digan por favor es una sorpresa- Dice muy ansioso.

-Hay que tierno de tu parte Greg- Responde Nana Olaf.

En ese momento pero en el hospital, De La Fuente y Scarlett trabajaba a cuatro manos, pues, había muchísimos niños accidentados.

-Doctora De La Fuente, Dijo el Doctor Maison que vaya en una ambulancia al accidente para revisar a los niños que no pueden sacar del autobús- Dice la enfermera acercándose a Jenn que estaba suturando a un niño.

-Ok, Marie ya voy déjame terminar de suturar a este niño- Respondió De La Fuente-Ya está lindo, quédate aquí hasta que tus papas lleguen-

-Claro, gracias doctora- Exclama el niño muy agradecido a Jenny.

-Marie cuídalo, no quiero que deambule por todo urgencias- Afirma mientras se sacaba los guantes de látex.

-Como no doctora, que linda empatía tiene con los niños- Responde la enfermera.

-Amo los niños son tan lindos y tiernos- Afirma Jenny corriendo hacia la salida de urgencias.

Jenn se subió a una ambulancia. Cuando llegó al accidente, quedó en un estado de shock, había muchos niños todavía amarrados con el cinturón de seguridad a sus asientos, pero no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno, la mayoría estaban fallecidos, esto le causaba mucha angustia. Hasta que de repente siente que la tironeaban de su bata, era un niño todo ensangrentado que necesitaba ayuda. Ella lo examina y determina que se había fracturado varias costillas, corre el asiento de enfrente que lo estaba apretando y llama a los paramédicos para me lo llevaran al hospital. En la ambulancia, el niño comenzó a llorar, Jenny toma su mano le acaricia su cabello.

-shhh…Tranquilo amiguito, ya casi llegamos al hospital- Consoló De La Fuente al niño.

-Quiero que me curen- Sollozó el niño entre lágrimas que corrían la sangre de su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, te curaremos en el hospital, llamaremos a tus papas para que vayan al hospital- Tranquilizo al niño mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No tengo papas, soy huérfano, vivo en un orfanato- Suspira el niño llorando más fuerte- ¿Puede ser mi mama por hoy?-

Jenny se paraliza por un segundo, lo mira y responde.

-Claro corazón seré tu mamá por hoy, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo entre lágrimas Jenn.

-Billy - Responde el niño.

La ambulancia llega al hospital y llevan al niño a la sala de trauma. Le toman radiografías y Peter las examina, mira Jenny que estaba tomando la mano al niño.

-Jenny ya no hay nada que hacer, una costilla perforó el corazón, en unas horas el niño fallecerá- Dijo tristemente Scarlett.

-No, deben hacer algo por favor es muy chiquito para morir- Grita entre lágrimas.

-No hay nada que hacer Jenn, aunque le hagamos una cirugía estaría en coma toda su vida- Afirma Peter.

-Entonces llévenlo a un cuarto de aquí, voy a estar con él hasta que llegue el momento- Responde en un mar de lágrimas.

Llevan al niño a un cuarto común y Jenny se queda a su lado. Se sienta en la camilla, lo toma, lo sienta en su regazo y lo mece como si fuera un bebe.

-¿Qué me pasa mamá? Me siento cansado- Pregunta el niño poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Jenn.

-Es duro decirte esto cariño, pero debo decírtelo, te estas muriendo- Responde Jenny besando su frente y llorando desconsoladamente.

-No, quiero vivir mamá, ayúdame- Implora el niño aferrándose con fuerza al pecho de ella.

-No hay nada que hacer cariño, estas muy grave, pero te aseguro que estaré contigo cuando llegue el momento que debas ir con Dios, al cielo- Dice acariciando su rostro.

-Eres la mejor mamá que he tenido, aunque apenas te conozca, ¿Tengo un papá?- Pregunta el niño secándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo tienes se llama Greg… Greg Sanders- Afirma Jenny besando su frente.

-¿En dónde está?- Pregunta de nuevo el niño.

-En casa ¿Quieres que lo llame?-Responde y Pregunta.

-Si-

Jenny toma su teléfono celular y marca el número de Greg, lo llama.

-Hola- Exclama Greg dudoso.

-Hola, amor debes venir ahora al hospital por favor- Afirma llorando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás Bien?-Pregunta preocupado.

-Sí, pero solo ven por favor- Dice Jenn sollozando.

-Ok- Responde Greg.

Sanders llega al hospital, pregunta donde estaba Jenny y se dirige a donde le dijeron. Cuando llega a la habitación, ve a Jenn en un mar de lágrimas, mientras tenía dormido en su regazo a un niño. Él se acerca y se siento al lado de ella.

-Por favor Greg has feliz a este niño y se su padre, se está muriendo-Implora Jenn llorando suavemente.

-Hay no pobre, claro ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunta Greg sollozando.

-Billy- Responde mientras besaba la frente del niño.

-Ok- Afirma desconcertado.

-Billy… Billy despierta llego papá-Le susurra en el oído tratando de despertarlo.

El niño despierta y le dirige una cálida sonrisa a Sanders, él que muy conmovido, tomo su mano y le acaricia el rostro.

-Hola papi ¿por tardaste en venir?-Pregunta el niño sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

Ese ¨Papi¨ le llegó al corazón a Greg, nunca tuvo la experiencia de ser padre o algo parecido. Los niños no eran su fuerte, ya que él se consideraba uno.

-Es que había mucho tráfico por la navidad hijo-Le responde Greg corriendo las lágrimas de su propio rostro.

-Ah- Afirma el niño sonriendo-¿Me pueden dar el regalo de navidad adelantado?-

-Sí claro hijo-Responde Jenny mientras lo mecía-Greg aquí en frente a una juguetería, cómprale algo, no te tardes mucho-

-Claro, ya vuelvo-Dice yéndose.

Greg hizo lo más rápido posible para traer el regalo. Cuando apareció con el regalo, Billy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca le dieron un regalo.

-Aquí está tu regalo- Afirma Sanders sonriendo a la par tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-Siiii…Gracias papi, gracias mami- Dijo Billy abrazando a ambos.

-De nada corazón- Respondió Jenny secándose sus lágrimas.

El niño abrió con ansias su regalo, le saco la envoltura, la caja en donde estaba el regalo. Era un camión, él estaba más que feliz, lo tomo y comenzó a jugar con él. Greg y Jenn se pusieron cada uno al lado de Billy. Parecían una verdadera familia.

-Mama, ya no quiero jugar más ¿Me pueden abrazar?- Pregunta Billy algo cansado.

-Claro amor-Responde mientras Greg y ella lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Mami creo…sniff… Que ya llegó el momento, me siento mal- Afirma el niño entre lágrimas.

Los tres no pudieron evitar llorar, sabían que el momento estaba llegado. Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

-Tranquilo amor, yo te cuidare- Dice Jenn muy tristemente.

-Por favor prométanme que no me van a llorar, quiero que ustedes estén bien, los amo, te amo mamá, te amó papá- Implora Billy aferrándose con fuerza al tórax de Jenn.

-Nosotros también te amamos- Responde Sanders llorando desconsoladamente.

El monitor del corazón empezó a hacer mucho ruido, que significado que estaba fallando el corazón. Jenny lo pone en silencio. Billy sonrío feliz de que tenía unos padres, cerró sus ojos, rojizos de tanto llorar y falleció. De La Fuente miro el monitor y vio que ya estaba fallecido.

-¡Nooooo! Porque Dios porque, es tan pequeño- Gritaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Greg la abrazó, con fuerza más no podía hacer, mientras se llevaban al niño. Ella se tiró al suelo y se desmayó. El, la tomo y la llevó a casa. Allí, Peter le dice le dice a todos lo que habían pasado. La recuesta en la cama y la vigila por miedo de que le pase algo. Todos se fueron la cama, Ambos dormían en la sala, por la madrugada, Jenn despierta, se levanta, toma un cuchillo y una botella con vodka y se dirige al baño. Allí solo se queda en ropa interior. Empezó a tomar, sin conciencia alguna. Se mira al espejo, toma el cuchillo y se realiza una herida en la cara, luego en los brazos, las piernas y en el estómago. El llanto de Jenny, despierta a Greg, se levanta y se dirige rápidamente al baño. Cuando ve a Jenn tirada en el suelo, toda mutilada con el cuchillo en mano, entra en estado de shock, les grita a sus padres para que lo ayudaran.

-Jenny porque te hiciste esto, estás loca, casi te matas- Afirma muy furioso Greg mientras la sentaba en la tapa de inodoro. Ella no responde no podía ni hablar porque estaba ebria y algo inconsciente.

-Tranquilo Greg está bien las heridas que se hizo no son profundas solo son superficiales, no te enfades con ella tuvo un espantoso día- Exclama Scarlett revisando a De La Fuente.

Ambos la levantan y la acuestan en la cama. Sanders se pone de rodillas y comienza a llorar. Su madre lo ayuda a levantarse y a sentarse en el sillón.

-Shhhh… tranquilo Greggy todo va estar bien, ella solo tenía ganas de descargarse y se mutiló para sentirse mejor- Dice Ángela mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo que estaba llorando en su regazo.

-Pero porque de esa manera se pudo haber suicidado, y yo que haría sin ella, es mi todo no podría estar un día sin Jenny- Responde llorando.

-Lo sabemos hijo, pero esto no creo que allá sido la primera vez que lo hizo, tiene otras heridas que son más anteriores- Afirma Peter sentándose al lado de Greg.

-Pa, su ex la golpeaba e hizo que perdiera un bebé por eso, Nick me lo dijo, que se cortaba para liberarse- Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a su padre.

-Lo mejor bebe es que vayas a dormir a su lado así no se siente sola, abrázala para que se sienta protegida- Afirma Nana Olaf poniendo su mano en su hombre.

-Bueno si ustedes lo dicen- Responde Sanders secándose las lágrimas.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde Jenn estaba durmiendo, se acuesta a su lado y le da un beso en su mejilla.

En la mañana, De La fuente se sentía mejor, estaba sonriendo y trataba a todos amablemente. Estaba con resaca y dolor tanto de cabeza por tanto llorar como el del alma, pero con una sonrisa tapaba todo su dolor que tenía por dentro.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 9) ¨Feliz Navidad¨

Era nochebuena en Las Vegas.

Después del trágico día de ayer, Sanders y De La Fuente se preparaban para ir al funeral del pequeño Billy. Jenny se mostraba muy seria, pero el dolor la había llevado a esa conducta. Fueron al entierro y volvieron muy tristes. Apenas lo habían conocido pero, para él, ellos eran sus padres. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo Jenn es dirigirse a su habitación. Greg fue detrás de ella por miedo a que cometa alguna locura de nuevo. Pero lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama. Greg se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Tranquila- Le dice Sanders mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Si lo estoy- susurra De La Fuente entristecida.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?- Pregunta acercándose a su rostro.

-No gracias- Responde haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento entra en la habitación Papá Olaf con un rico desayuno, se habían ido sin comer.

-Les traigo el desayuno- Exclama mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesita de luz.

-Muchas Gracias Papá Olaf, no era necesario, esperábamos hasta el almuerzo- Afirma Jenny sonriéndose.

-Deben desayunar es la comida más importante del día y no quiero que mis niños estén debiluchos- Responde Papá Olaf acariciando los cabellos de los dos- Ambos son altos y delgados pero tienen que ser algo más corpulentos-

-Sí, tiene razón, pero Greg es algo más voluminoso que yo por ser hombre y tener músculos-Le dice mientras abrazaba a Sanders.

-Hay no exageres no soy tampoco un modelo para decirme eso, pero creo que me haces sentir fuerte bebe- Afirma mientras le toma el mentón.

-Si me vas a besar hazlo ahora- Dijo sonriendo.

-Como no- Responde y después la besa.

-Les daré un poco de privacidad- Exclama Papa Olaf mientras se iba de la habitación.

Ambos desayunaron y se vistieron con ropa normal. Fueron a la cocina y Ángela estaba preparando el almuerzo pero Greg y Jenny resoplaron porque iban a comer a la casa de Cath con los otros CSIs.

-Hay perdónanos mamá pero vamos a ir a comer a la casa de Cath- Dice Greg nervioso.

-No hay problema hijo, vallan tranquilos y no vuelvan tarde- Afirma Ángela haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

-Claro Señora Sanders- Dijo Jenn riéndose.

Ambos se fueron y disfrutaron la tranquilidad del viaje hacia la casa de Willows. Su casa estaba llena, en un decir, de personas y no habían estado solos en unos días pero era igual porque iban a ir a disfrutar un almuerzo con sus compañeros.

Llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por Lindsey, la hija de Catherine.

-Hola linda ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta Jenny saludándola.

-Hola Jenny, bien ¿Ustedes?- Responde sonriente porque tenía una buena relación con De La Fuente.

-Bien nos alegramos de que lo estés y ¿tu mamá?- Afirma Jenn.

-En la cocina con Sara, Wendy, Sophia, Bárbara y Mandy- Responde señalando hacia adentro.

-¿Y los muchachos?- Pregunta Greg.

-En la sala de estar, mirando el futbol soccer y creo que el señor Grissom observando los libros de mi mamá- Exclama entre risas.

Greg fue con los caballeros y Jenny fue a ayudar con la comida, había mucha que preparar. Todos se sentaron a comer, disfrutando del almuerzo.

-Y Lindsey ¿Tiene algún noviecito por ahi?- Pregunta Stokes riéndose y Cath se enojó al instante y tras esto, Bárbara lo pellizcó en el brazo.

-No, Nick, no tengo novio solo quiero dedicarle tiempo al estudio- Afirma riendo nerviosamente.

-Mejor que no me entere, señorita- Exclama Willows mirándola seria.

-Cath avísame si tiene uno por ahí, que te hago el favor de ponerlo en prisión- Dice Brass riéndose y después todos rieron.

-Claro Jim te aviso- Dijo Catherine.

-Hay basta, dejen a la pobre tranquila- Expresa Jenny tratando de estar del lado de Lindsey.

Después de la pequeña charla, todos terminaron de comer y Cath les sirvió a todos el postre. Luego de esto, todos fueron a la sala de estar para ver el basquetbol por la televisión. Se acomodaron de manera muy ajustada para poder ver la televisión a la perfección. El partido de basquetbol terminó y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Sanders y De La Fuente aprovecharon para ir al centro de Las Vegas para comprar los regalos. Anduvieron un buen rato fuera de su casa viendo los obsequios para la medianoche. Greg quería de una manera, ir a buscar al gatito bebe pero no podía. Ambos volvieron a su casa y todos estaban hablando y tomando café.

-Que tonto me olvide de comprar algo, ya vuelvo- Afirma Sanders intentando engañar a Jenn.

-Ok no vuelvas tarde- Expresa Jenny pero justo en ese momento cerró la puerta de la casa-Vamos a tener que regalarle a su hijo pastillas para la memoria-

-Creo que si- Responde Ángela riéndose.

Las mujeres aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba antes de la medianoche para preparar la cena de nochebuena. Preparaban las tradicionales comidas de navidad para degustarlas. Al rato llega Greg pero deja al gatito con su vecina para que lo cuide hasta la hora de que sea de abrir los obsequios. Entró a la casa, Jenn ve que no traía nada y comienza a sospechar.

-¿Y compraste lo que te faltaba?- Pregunta dudosamente.

-No lo encontré pero no importa- Responde Greg sentándose al lado de ella.

-Ok-

-Bueno ya está la comida a la mesa todos- Afirma Nana Olaf acercándose.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y agradecieron a Dios por la comida que tenían. Toda la cena fue un silencio absoluto como dicen, si hay silencio la comida es buena.

Ya se acercaba la medianoche, todos salieron afuera para ver los fuegos artificiales, pues, eran muy lindos y eran lo mejor de la navidad. Jenny estaba más que feliz y Greg igual que ella. Ambos se abrazaron y esperaron justo hasta que las doce de la noche llegaran. La hora se hizo y se besaron, eran la primera navidad juntos.

-Feliz Navidad Jenny- Afirma Greg mirándola apasionadamente.

-Feliz Navidad- Responde besándolo.

Se miraron y se dieron cuenta que ya era la hora de abrir los regalos. Las ansias colmaban a los dos, querían saber que regalos se darían entre ellos.

-Amor aquí tienes tu regalo- Expresa Jenn besando su mejilla. Greg lo abrió rápidamente y se sorprendió por el obsequio. Le había regalado café de civeta, un café muy exótico y difícil de conseguir.

-Es café de civeta ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Pregunta Greg muy emocionado.

-Pues tengo unos amigos en la India que lo consiguen- Responde sonriendo.

-Gracias Jenny no sabes cuánto buscaba este café- Afirma Sanders besando a Jenn muy cariñosamente.

-De nada, ahora espero mi regalo- Dice De La Fuente.

-Si claro espérame ya vuelvo- Responde abriendo la puerta de salida.

Sanders fue a buscar al gatito a la casa de la vecina y lo puso en una caja llena de agujeros para que el gatito pudiera respirar. Le dio la caja a Jenny, la abrió al instante y quedo muy sorprendida por el regalo, era el hermoso gatito bebe color gris atigrado con ojos verdes. Amaba a los animales y a los gatos, más. Tomo al gatito, lo abrazó suavemente para no lastimarlo. Miró los ojos del felino y eran iguales a los de ella. Dejo en el sillón al gatito y se abalanzó sobre Greg y lo hizo caer. Lo lleno de besos, era el regalo más lindo que le habían dado.

-Te amo Greggy, gracias, gracias, gracias- Afirma De La Fuente tratando de incorporarse.

-De nada bebe, sabía que te gustaría- Responde Sanders enternecido por ataque amoroso de Jenn-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-

-Emm… Tom, suena a nombre de gato-

El festejo pasó y llegó la hora de dormir. Todos se acostaron y durmieron tranquilos.


	10. Chapter 10

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 10) ¨Viaje hacia el sur¨

 _Así esta cuando hablan en español_

Así esta cuando hablan en ingles

Era un frio y helado día en la ciudad de Las Vegas.

Ya era víspera de año nuevo. Los papas y abuelos de Greg ya habían vuelto a California. Jenny estaba más que emocionada. Viajarían en unas horas con Greg hacia Argentina, su tierra natal. Preparó toda la noche, las valijas y las cosas para ir hacia allí. Sanders estaba muy feliz de ver a Jenn tan alegre, iba volver, después de 12 años de no pisar suelo argentino. Lo que más anhelaba ella era conocer a sus cuñadas y sus sobrinos y volver a ver a su amada yegua llamada Dariela. Fijaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto de Las Vegas, allí subieron al avión que iba directo hacia Buenos Aires. Había 7 horas de viaje, pero ambos se durmieron y aprovecharon la tranquilidad. Cuando despertaron ya iban por más de la mitad del viaje. El cansancio por no haber descansado, durmió por completo a Jenn.

-¿Cuantas horas habremos dormido?- Pregunta Sanders desperezándose.

-Como unas 4 horas más o menos- Responde De La Fuente sonriendo.

-Mucho tiempo para nosotros- Afirma riéndose.

-Si eso creo- Dice riéndose también.

El avión aterrizó en Buenos Aires por la tarde. El calor aturdió a los jóvenes ya que venían de Las Vegas donde era invierno. En el aeropuerto, los padres de Jenny los esperaban. La misma situación que le sucedió hace un mes a Greg, ahora le sucede a Jenn. Que su madre la llene de besos.

- _Hola mi Jenita tanto tiempo sin verte mi corazón, estas devuelva en casa-_ Afirma Parminder la mamá de Jenny, tomándola de las mejillas.

 _-Hay mama tampoco no nos vimos hace 100 años che, pero estoy siento feliz de estar en casa-_ Responde De La Fuente sobándose sus mejillas.

- _Hola hijita ¿Cómo te va?-_ Dice Daniel el papá de Jenn, tomándola de los hombros.

- _Bien papá, aca estamos vinimos con Greg a visitarlos como ustedes querían-_ Afirma sonriente.

-Hola Greg que bueno es verte de nuevo- Afirma Parminder abrazando a Sanders.

-El gusto es mío- Dice Greg sonriendo.

- _bueno vamos para casa que tenemos un largo viaje para allá-_ Espeto el señor De La Fuente.

El largo viaje hasta la estancia de la familia dejó exhaustos a Greg y Jenny. Los De La Fuente eran una familia acaudalada pero era modesta, educada y servicial. Habían criado a todos sus hijos en el campo. De los 5 hermanos, Jenny era la única hija mujer, la malcriaban por serlo pero ella siempre tenía el acto generoso de regalar sus juguetes nuevos a los niños que no tenían.

Llegaron a la casa principal, fueron al cuarto de invitados que les tenían preparado. La casa era muy grande, era en definitiva una casona. A Greg le daba un poco de miedo porque parecía una de las casas de las películas de terror.

-Jenny ¿Aquí no murió nadie no?- Pregunta Sanders mientras acomodaba su valija.

-No lo sé pero siempre este cuarto me dio escalofríos- Responde De La Fuente riéndose-me tienes que acompañar a visitar a alguien muy especial-

-Claro amor- Le afirma acariciando su rostro.

Ambos fueron hacia el medio del campo. Jenn cargaba una montura de caballo en su hombro, esto le pareció raro a Sanders.

-¿Sostienes esto un segundo?- Pregunta Jenn.

-Claro- Responde mientras lo sostiene con sus manos.

-¡Dariela! ¡Dariela! - Grita De La Fuente.

De pronto la yegua se acerca a Jenn, la reconoce al instante y Dariela comienza a relinchar de alegría. La yegua era una percherona blanca.

- _Hola linda tanto tiempo sin verte hermosa ¿Cómo te trataron? ¿Eh?-_ Pregunta Jenn. Dariela solo relinchó feliz.

-Que linda que es- Afirma Greg acariciando a la yegua.

-Si la viste es bellísima, me la regalaron para mis 15 años y llore mucho cuando me tuve que ir a estudiar a Boston- Dice Jenn mientras corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Hay no llores amor, ella seguro que te extraño también- Responde Sanders abrazándola.

\- No son lágrimas de tristeza son de alegría- Admite Jenny riéndose.

-Ah bueno pensé que eran de tristeza- Le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Bueno pásame la montura que voy a dar una vuelta- Afirma De La Fuente ansiosa.

Le puso la montura a su querida Dariela y salió al galope hacia un arroyo cercano. Jenny había practicado equitación así que sabía muy bien como andar a caballo. Sentía que su pelo color chocolate se cruzaba con el viento de frente y que sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados volvían a ver el bello lugar en donde creció. Volvió a donde se encontraba Greg. El, la vio tan emocionada y feliz que no quiso molestarla.

-Ven, sube Greg volvamos a la casa- Afirma Jenn extendiéndole la mano para subirlo.

-No Jenny yo mejor vuelvo caminando- Le dice algo nervioso.

-Greg ¿tienes miedo?- Pregunta riéndose.

-No yo no tengo miedo, es que… nunca he subido a un caballo- Responde riendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno esta será tu primera vez, ¿subes o te subo?- Pregunta amenazante.

-Bueno subiré pero me voy a aferrar tan fuerte a tu cintura que no podrás respirar, te lo advierto- Afirma Greg.

-No importa- Dice Jenny riéndose.

Ambos volvieron a la casa. Jenn dejó a la yegua atada a un poste para después asearla. Entraron a la casa y los dos se sentaron en el enorme sillón. Parminder les había preparado un licuado para cada uno.

- _Gracias mami, ¿Qué vamos hacer a la noche?_ \- Pregunta Jenn tomando el vaso con sus delgadas manos.

-Gracias señora De La Fuente- Agradece Sanders tomando el vaso el también.

- _Bueno hija vamos a ir a La Plata a ver la quema del muñeco, Marcos vive allá ahora_ \- Responde Parminder sentándose en el otro sillón.

- _Ah mira que bien, Marquitos siempre se quiso ir a vivir a La Plata es el único que no te salió campero-_ Afirma De La Fuente riéndose.

-Amor te hago dos preguntas ¿Qué es la quema del muñeco? y ¿Quién es Marcos?- Pregunta Greg. El entendía todo lo que hablaban, Había aprendido español en la escuela y Jenny le había enseñado lo que no entendía.

-Bueno la quema del muñeco es una tradición de la ciudad de La Plata que consiste en quemar un muñeco grande hecho de alambre, madera, cartón, papel y otras cosas más, que representa el año viejo y Marcos es mi hermano mayor- Responde sonriendo por la curiosidad de su novio.

-Ah ok- Afirma Sanders dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su bella novia y abrazándola.

-ay, se ven tan enamorados, que quisiera tener mi cámara para sacarles una linda y amorosa foto- Dice enternecida por la situación.

- _Hay mamá a veces exageras_ \- Responde Jenny riéndose.

-Pero si se ven tan unidos, sabes Greg, te quiero como un hijo eres un chico muy amable y educado- Afirma Parminder y Sanders se sonrojó.

-Gracias Señora De La Fuente lo que más me importa a mí es hacer feliz a su hija cueste lo que cueste, sabe que daría la vida por ella, usted la cuidó por mucho tiempo, desde que estaba en su vientre hasta que se convirtió en toda una adulta, ahora me toca cuidarla y darle todo lo que quiera- Dice Greg y Jenny le da un abrazo fuerte.

-Hay bebe a veces eres tan tierno, ¿que a veces?, todo el tiempo que estás conmigo- Responde De La Fuente abrazándolo con mucha más fuerza.

-Me encanta que estés feliz y lo sabes- Afirma Sanders besando tiernamente sus labios.

- _Hija ¿te acordas de la pequeña regla de la casa, verdad?-_ Pregunta la señora De La Fuente.

- _Si mamá me la acuerdo, pienso en esta casa y me acuerdo-_ Responde riéndose.

- _Aunque solo vivamos solo tu papá y yo, todavía sigue en vigencia, acordate de eso-_ Afirma seriamente.

- _Ok, mamá, igual emm… nada déjalo ahí_ \- Dijo Jenny nerviosa.

 _-_ Bueno mejor así, vayan a vestirse que vamos a ir temprano a la casa de Marcos- Afirma Parminder dándoles un empujón a cada uno.

Ambos subieron y quedaron solos en el cuarto. Jenny fue directamente hacia su ropa que ya tenía preparada, pero Greg, corroboró que nadie estuviera en el pasillo y cerró la puerta. Jenn estaba dada vuelta mirando su blusa para ver si no tenía ningún defecto, entonces el aprovechó la situación, le dio la vuelta, la tomo de las muñecas y se abalanzó ella. De La Fuente ya sabía las intenciones de Sanders.

-Espera Greg, no estamos en casa para… hacerlo, en esta casa hay una regla que nada de relaciones sexuales- Afirma tratando de despegar de su cuello a Sanders.

-Pero Jenny, por favor no lo hemos hecho en un mes y tú te reúsas, vamos tus padres no nos escucharan, excepto si tu gimes como una zorra- Implora Greg haciendo un puchero.

-¡Greg Hojem Sanders! Que te he dicho de usar ese lenguaje conmigo, soy tu novia no una de las fáciles que tuviste por ahí-Expresa De La Fuente muy enojada y empuja a Sanders hacia el suelo.

-Jenny, tranquila linda perdóname no quise decir eso es que… fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza- Suplica tratando de abrazarla.

-Suéltame eres un tonto solo me hiciste enfadar pero… como no perdonar a ese cuerpito tan lindo y esos bellos labios que beso sin permiso- Afirma De La Fuente dejándose abrazar.

-Por poco pensé que… me darías una bofetada- Responde nervioso.

-Hay… como te golpearía, menos a esta hermosa carita de ángel que tienes- Dice Jenn acariciando su rostro y besándolo sin previo aviso- Vamos a vestirnos porque si no mi mamá se va a enojar-

-Bueno, voy a bañarme linda… grrrr- Dijo Sanders después de darle una nalgada cariñosa a su bella novia.

-Claro mi perrito lindo, sabes que soy tu gatita, miau…- Responde De La Fuente.

Los dos se vistieron, bajaron y fueron en el auto hasta la casa de Marcos. Allí los esperaban todos.

- _Hermanita tanto tiempo sin verte nena, ¿Cómo estás?_ \- Pregunta Marcos recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

 _-Hay te extrañe Marquitos, bien por suerte ¿Vos?-_ Responde y pregunta Jenny.

- _Bien me alegro y ¿Este tipo quién es?_ \- Pregunta mirando con arrogancia a Sanders.

- _Es Greg, mi novio nene, no te pongas así-_ Afirma algo enfadada.

- _Ah bueno, hola Greg un placer conocerte-_ Dice Marcos estrechándole la mano.

 _-El placer es mío-_ Responde Sandershablando claro en español.

La cena transcurrió en completa calma. Ya se acercaban las doce de la noche, ya iniciaría el año nuevo. Todos estaban afuera esperando a que se haga la hora. Greg y Jenny estaban abrazados tiernamente, contemplándose uno al otro. A pesar de todo, su amor había perdurado. En ese instante se hicieron las doce, todos gritaban de emoción por el año nuevo. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron los cielos con sus colores tan hermosos. Ambos pidieron un deseo, que su amor sea para siempre, que el destino le depare lo que sea, para que los una más y más. Se besaron apasionadamente y se miraron a los ojos. Después fueron a ver al muñeco. Siempre tomados de la mano como símbolo que se amaban.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 11) ¨Encontrando algo particular¨

Jenny estaba en la sala de descanso del laboratorio, recostada en el sillón mirando el techo. Horas antes, había ido a una escena de un asesinato. Tenía la leve sospecha de que, ella y Nick se habían olvidado algo, no sabía que era, pero se olvidaron algún defecto que notar.

-Hola amor ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta Sanders arrodillándose al lado del sillón.

-Hola bebe si estoy bien es que… siento que me olvide algo en la escena, tal vez una huella o un objeto pero algo seguramente nos olvidamos con Nick algún rastro para encontrar al homicida- Responde sonriendo pero preocupada.

-Tal vez no sea nada, lo que tienes que es tu instinto de criminalista que trata de encontrar al asesino, pero si no estás segura, ve a revisar la escena- Afirma acariciando su cabello.

-Si tienes razón iré a revisar, nos vemos, si no encuentro nada, voy a casa porque ya termina mi turno, te amo- Dice Jenny besando sus labios y después se va.

-Yo más- Expresa suspirando enamoradamente.

Llega a la escena y no había ningún policía allí, lo que le parecía extraño pero curioso a la vez. Entra a la residencia y siente unos ronquidos que venían de la habitación, allí no había ocurrido el crimen, pero, debía preservarse por las dudas. Sacó su arma de la funda y apuntó hacia donde se dirigía. Entro a la habitación y vio que un niño estaba en el suelo. Corroboró que tuviera pulso, lo tenía, solo estaba dormido. Lo alzó y lo acomodó en su hombro. Fue hasta su auto y lo recostó en la parte trasera. Ella se subió al coche y se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando llegó lo acostó en la cama de su habitación y lo arropó. Fue a su armario, ella tenía ropa de niño, era del hijo de una amiga que tenía en Boston, un día ella se había ido a trabajar y su amiga se fue. Conservó la ropa. Tenía una caja con juguetes, ropa y varias cosas más. Veía a cada rato al niño para ver si despertaba. Planchó la ropa y le puso aromatizante, como si se tratara de ropita de bebé. El niño despertó, se asustó y comenzó a llorar. Jenny se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

-Shhh… tranquilo lindo yo no te hare daño- Afirma De La Fuente tratando de tomar su mano.

-Mentira, todos dicen lo mismo y te dejan solito y lastimado- Espeta el niño con mucha rabia tratando de escapar.

-Yo no haría daño a nadie, menos a un niñito como tú ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dice Jenn acercándose y el niño se acercó viendo la amabilidad y calidez de ella.

-Timothy pero dígame Tim - Responde el niño muy tímidamente.

-Qué hermoso nombre, bueno yo me llamo Jennifer pero dime Jenny- Afirma estrechando su mano-Por cierto que lindos ojos azules que tienes-

-Gracias usted también tiene unos lindos ojos… color… umh- Responde Tim nervioso.

-Son verdes azulados y gracias- Agradece mientras acaricia su pelo- Tim que te parece si te baño y si te portas bien, te doy pastel de chocolate-

-Siiii suena bien, quiero, quiero- Responde muy alegremente.

Ambos fueron al baño y Jenny recostó en la tina al pequeño Tim. Él jugaba con los juguetes de bañera mientras ella lo aseaba. Era un niño muy delgado eso le preocupaba mucho. Lo vistió con ropa limpia, lo alzó y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Aquí tienes corazoncito espero que te guste, la prepare yo- Afirma De La Fuente dejando enfrente del niño, una enorme porción de pastel.

-Gracias- Responde Tim saboreándose.

En unos minutos, terminó la porción de pastel y pidió más. En total comió 4 porciones hasta que quedó satisfecho. Jenny notó que el niño se estaba engripando, tenía una leve tos pero podía empeorar.

-Ven Tim acércate, quiero escuchar tus pulmones- Afirma De La Fuente buscando su estetoscopio.

-Claro, ¿Usted es doctora?- Pregunta el pequeño Timmy asustado.

-Si cariño, siéntate en mi regazo- Responde Jenny, el niño extiende sus brazos y lo sienta.

Jenn escucha minuciosamente el pecho de Tim, notó que tenía mucha más tos de la que pensaba. El no dejaba de toser, así que lo recostó entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó como si fuera un bebé. Timmy se sentía protegido y cuidado, nunca había recibido tanto afecto de una persona.

-Tranquilo Tim, ahora llamare a mi amiga la doctora Wallace para que me ayude a curarte- Afirma mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Bueno, tengo frio y me duele la cabeza- Expresa el niño con cara de desanimado. Esa situación le hizo venir a la cabeza a Jenny, la vivencia que tuvo con Billy ese niño que la tomó como su madre.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- Dice sonriendo pero con una lágrima en su mejilla.

Al poco tiempo llegó la especialista en neurología infantil, la doctora Sophronia ¨Sophie¨ Wallace, para ayudar a Jenny con el tratamiento de Tim.

-Hola Jenny ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te paso algo?- Pregunta Sophie saludándola.

-Si estoy bien pero tengo un paciente para que tratemos- Responde mientras ambas pasan a la habitación en donde el pequeño estaba durmiendo.

-Que chiquitito, ¿Qué le pasa?- Expresa mientras acaricia el pelo del pequeño.

-Tiene fiebre, dolor de cabeza, tos, un cuadro gripal en definitiva- Responde Jenny tratando de despertarlo- Te llame más por miedo a que tenga una convulsión febril, es común en niños pero no quiero que la tenga-

-Tienes razón, si levanta mucha fiebre lo bañaremos en agua tibia, pero tranquila es común en esta época del año es febrero y hace mucho frio- Afirma mientras escucha los pulmones- ¿En dónde lo encontraste?-

-Durmiendo en una escena del crimen- Responde riéndose.

-¿De veras? Como fue a parar allí- Exclama Sophie sorprendida.

-Sí, estaba durmiendo en el suelo de la escena de un asesinato, no sé si tiene algo que ver con eso- Afirma mientras lo sientan en la cama, el pobre Timmy todavía estaba medio dormido.

-Hola- Dijo mientras se desperezaba.

-Hola corazoncito ella es la doctora Sophie Wallace salúdala- Dice Jenny mientras le da un dulce beso en su frente.

-Hola doctora Wallace- Espeta el niño con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola caramelito ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Pregunta Sophie.

-Tim- Expresa el niño sonriendo y aferrándose a Jenn, tímido.

-Qué lindo nombre, ¿Qué te anda pasando? Cuéntame- Pregunta tratando de despegarlo de la cintura de Jenny.

-No déjeme quiero estar con ella- Espeta el niño algo tenso.

-Tim, pídele disculpas a Sophie, ella está tratando de curarte, ¿Me escuchaste?- Afirma Jenn un tanto enojada.

-Si te escuche mami perdón, Jenny- Expresa el niño con la cabeza mirando el suelo y en voz baja.

-No hay problema chiquitín debes extrañar a tu mamá ahora cuando terminemos con esto, la llamaremos y le diremos que te venga a buscar ¿Vale?- Afirma Jenn algo conmovida porque Tim le había dicho mami.

-Pues… umh… no tengo mamá ni papá soy huérfano, ella me abandonó cuando era un bebe y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces, después me escapé del orfanato- Responde el niño entre lágrimas esto llena de angustia a De La Fuente entonces lo abraza y le da un beso en la sien.

-Hay perdóname Tim… yo no sabía eso, si tan solo me lo hubieses dicho antes, esta conversación no hubiese ocurrido- Dice Jenny abrazando con fuerza al pequeño Timmy.

-Jenn, mejor tómale la temperatura tú, él te quiere más a ti que a mí- Responde Wallace riéndose.

-Claro- Afirma tomando el termómetro.

Le toman la temperatura a Tim y tenía fiebre. Ambas se miran entre ellas, no tenía tanta fiebre, pero debían ponerle una inyección.

-Cariñito debemos ponerte una inyección- Afirma De La Fuente acariciando el rostro del pequeño.

-Una in, inye… inyección- Responde Timmy muy asustado.

-Si lindo así tu fiebre no suba más de lo que tienes- Dice Sophie llenando la jeringa con el medicamento.

-Date la vuelta, bájate el pantalón, la ropa interior y quédate quieto- Dijo Jenn tratando de que no se escape.

-No, no quiero, déjenme- Espeta el niño tratando de huir de los brazos de Jenny.

De La Fuente le baja el pantalón y la ropa interior, mientras Sophie le esteriliza el glúteo. Al primer pinchazo, el niño, chilló de dolor.

-Hay mami me duele ¡BUAA! Dile que me deje, me está lastimando- Grita Tim en un mar de lágrimas.

-Quédate quieto sino que romperá la aguja, yo te cuido, yo te protejo Tim no te preocupes estaré contigo siempre que me necesites- Expresa Jenn abrazándolo con mucho fuerza.

-¿De verdad? Para siempre es mucho tiempo ¿Me puedes adoptar? Seré un niño bueno no te causare problemas ¡Auch! haré mi tarea, ayudaré en casa, haré lo que sea para ser el mejor hijo del mundo, por fis, por fis- Exclama Timmy sufriendo por el retiro de la aguja de su nalga.

-No lo sé Tim, debo pensarlo corazoncito- Afirma Jenny haciendo media sonrisa.

-Deben mujer deben, acuérdate de Greg sino se va a sorprender cuando adoptes a un niño sin su opinión- Agrega Sophie riéndose.

-¿Quién es Greg?- Pregunta el niño limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-Bueno Greg es mi… novio, él es el mejor hombre que conocerás es tan tierno como amable es algo loco y excéntrico pero te caerá bien, pero debo platicar con él para decidir si podemos adoptarte ¿Si?- Afirma sentando al niño en su regazo.

-Claro, si me llegan a adoptar de seguro que ustedes serán los mejores papas del universo- Dice abrazándola a Jenn, ella toca su frente y nota que su fiebre había desparecido.

-Bueno Sophie mejor es que vayas a tu casa para descansar, seguro que tienes turno de 12 horas ¿No?- Pregunta sonriente.

-Si amiga tengo que ir a mi casa a dormir, nos vemos, dales saludos a mi pequeño primo Greggo que se cuide y que no haga tonterías, igual a ti mujer- Dijo mientras saludaba al pequeño Timmy-Si le pasa algo llámame-

-Claro nos vemos amiga- Expresa saludando con su mano.

Al poco tiempo llega Greg muy cansado de trabajar entra la habitación y ve a Jenny con el pequeño Tim en sus brazos.

-Hola mi amor mira lo que encontré en la escena- Afirma riéndose muy bajito para no despertar al pequeño.

-Eso era lo que tenía preocupada y ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Timmy.

-Tim, es toda una ternura, no lo sabes, me dijo mami y me sentí como tal, él me dice que se escapó del orfanato pero no estoy segura- responde mientras acaricia el rostro de su novio- el me preguntó si lo podía adoptar pero le dije que debía hablar contigo, tú que dices ¿Lo adoptamos? Lo haríamos muy feliz y es un acto que nos uniría más-

-Claro amor como tú quieras si tener un hijo nos hace feliz, lo adoptamos, ahora a la tarde iremos a firmar los papeles de adopción- Afirma Greg muy alegremente.

El niño despierta y le sonríe a Sanders.

-Hola usted debe ser Greg- Dice Tim desperezándose y extendiéndole la mano.

-Hola campeón si soy Greg Sanders tu futuro loco padre- Responde sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Me adoptaran?- Pregunta muy feliz.

-Claro que si mi corazón desde ahora para siempre serás un Sanders- Afirma besando su frente.

-Siiii los quiero tanto- Dice abrazando a ambos.

Por la tarde, Sanders y De La Fuente firmaron los papeles de adopción. Desde ese momento el pequeño Tim era su hijo, no sería de sangre pero un hijo al fin al cabo.


	12. Chapter 12

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 12) ¨El niño perdido¨ (Crossover con ¨Un Comienzo Diferente¨ de Sherlyn Sanders Wolfe Garrett Allen)

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Las Vegas.

Jenny estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, Tim jugaba con Tom a lanzarle un ovillo de lana y Greg seguía durmiendo. El despierta, va hacia la cocina y abraza por detrás a Jenn.

-Buenas días bebe- Afirma Sanders besando el cuello de Jenny.

-Buen día amor- Responde cariñosamente.

-Me encantó lo de noche, lo podríamos repetir ¿No?- Pregunta con picardía.

-Tendremos espectadores espero que no te moleste- Responde señalando a Tim mientras jugaba con el gatito.

-Porque se levanta tan temprano, es sábado debería dormir hasta tarde- Dice Greg resoplando.

-No sé, tal vez en el orfanato se despertaba obligatoriamente temprano para… no se- Afirma mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Sanders- Ve a sentarte a la mesa, ya está listo el desayuno-

-Solo quiero un poco de ti- susurra mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios rojizos.

Cuando Greg se dirigía a la mesa, su hijo se abalanzó sobre él, Sanders lo alza y le da un beso en su mejilla.

-Papiii… ya despertaste ¡Buen día!- Afirma el pequeño aferrándose a su cuello.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunta mientras acariciaba el cabello de su retoño.

-Bien, pero los extrañe mucho, mucho- Responde algo triste.

\- Timmy, tu sabes que debemos ir a trabajar para darte las cositas que te gustan como la comidita rica que te prepare, adivina que es- Pregunta mientras le toca la nariz.

-Emm… no se mami tu preparas muchas cosas ricas- Afirma Tim dudoso.

-Te preparé… waffles con salsa de chocolate- Dice tomándolo de las mejillas.

-Siiii… gracias mami eres la mejor- Dijo el pequeño jubilosamente.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿Si?- Pregunta Sanders mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Siiii! Jajajaja… para…Jajajaja… para papi… Jajajaja… me voy a mojar el pantalón- Dijo tratando de huir de las cosquillas de su padre. Greg lo baja y el chiquillo corre detrás de su mamá para sentarse con ella.

Todos comían en completa calma. Las comidas de la mañana siempre eran tranquilas pero las de la noche eran muy agitadas. En ese instante Jenny recibe una llamada de Grissom, Ella contesta y habla con él. La conversación fue muy breve.

-Era Grissom quiere que vayamos al laboratorio para hablar seriamente- Afirma De La Fuente haciendo una mueca.

-Qué raro que nos llame para hablar, iré a vestirme- Responde levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo también, Tim quédate aquí, si quieres juega con tu pelota pero no la lances ni la palees ¿Si?- Aclara Jenny apoyando su mano en el hombro del niño.

-Si mami- Dice Timmy rodando sus ojos.

El pequeño se pone a jugar con la pelota, mientras sus padres se vestían para ir al laboratorio. Inesperadamente, la pelota da en un Jarrón de la familia Rasgotra, la familia materna de Jenny y estalla en mil pedazos. Sanders y De La Fuente alertados por el ruido, corrieron hacia la sala.

-¡Timothy Arrick Sanders! ¡Has roto una reliquia de la familia de tu madre y de tu abuela!- Grita Greg tomando el niño de los brazos y mirándolo seriamente. Tim rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Me devolverán al orfanato?!- Grita en un llanto el pequeño. Jenn reacciona de inmediato. Lo alza y lo abraza fuertemente.

-No digas eso cariño, nunca más volverás a ese lugar, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, pero yo te había dicho que no juegues alzando o pateando la pelota ¿O no? Nunca, nunca, nunca te dejaremos solo, estaremos a tu lado para y por siempre-Responde secándole las lágrimas, besa su frente y nota que tenía fiebre- Corazoncito creo que tienes fiebre, Greg trae el termómetro- Afirma sentándose en el sillón.

-Claro ya vengo- Dice mientras corría hacia la habitación.

Sanders trajo el termómetro y se lo pasa a Jenny, ella lo pone en la axila de Tim para tomar la temperatura. Lo retira y ve que tiene una leve fiebre.

-Amorcito tienes fiebre, ahora te daré un medicamento para que se te baje la temperatura- Dijo mientras acaricia el cabello del niño.

-Bueno, ¿Me pondrás una inyección no?- Pregunta Tim aterrado.

-Sino es necesario no- Responde mientras vertía el jarabe en una cuchara. Le encajó de la nada, la cuchara con el remedio. Timmy hacia caras de asquerosidad y repugnancia, no era nada sabroso el medicamento.

-¡Puaj! Es muy asqueroso, como pueden hacer eso para niños, saben que nos gustan las cosas dulces y ricas- Afirma tomando rápidamente un vaso de agua que le alcanzó su padre.

-Lo se hijo pero es la única manera que se te bajará la fiebre ¿Entiendes?- Pregunta acariciando su rostro y el asintiendo su cabeza- Bueno debemos ir al laboratorio, tu Timmy lindo te quedaras con Archie o el doctor Robbins mientras hablamos con nuestro supervisor ¿Ok?-

-Claro mami- Responde sonriente.

-Ese es mi niño- Afirma Sanders revolviéndole los cabellos.

Llegaron al laboratorio y dejaron a Tim con el doctor Robbins. Se dirigieron a la oficina de Grissom y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- Exclama Grissom mientras leía un libro entomología.

-Buen Día Grissom, aquí estamos como lo pediste- Dice Greg cruzado de brazos.

-Siéntense por favor- Afirma desviando la vista del libro- No hay algo que tengan que decirme-

-No- Responde la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Hace una hora me llamaron del departamento de adopciones para preguntar sobre sus salarios para poder sustentar a un pequeño niño que adoptaron hace una semana ¿Qué tienen que agregar a esto?-

-Grissom… yo… hace una semana, encontré a un niño en una escena y decidí llevarlo a mi casa. Me encariñe con él y lo adopte por su bien- Aclaró De La Fuente cabizbaja.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me estás diciendo que encontraste a ese pequeño en una escena del crimen? Podría ser testigo de asesinato- Dice Grissom enfadado.

-No pensamos en eso- Explica Sanders.

-Debiste avisar de que habías encontrado un niño, te pudieron acusar de secuestro, Jenny, tal vez me obligarían a despedirte y no sería bueno ni para ti ni para el laboratorio- Afirma Grissom seriamente.

-Lo siento- Expresa De La Fuente.

-Si no fuera por el oficial que estaba patrullando cerca de la escena y porque Nick me comentó sobre el niño, no me hubiese enterado. Estuve pensando que infracción deberías ejercerles a ambos, suspenderlos sería mucho, así que decidí que tomaran el caso del niño desaparecido y deben viajar a Miami- Dice el supervisor entregándoles los papeles del caso.

-¿Este caso no era de Cath y Nick?- Pregunta Greg confundido.

-Sí pero ahora es de ustedes como forma de castigo. Estuvieron buscando pistas durante dos semanas y ayer me informó el Teniente Caine, supervisor del turno de día del laboratorio CSI de Miami, que encontraron sangre en una calle de allí. Es probable que el paradero del niño sea en Miami, tendrán que viajar lo antes posible y tratar de resolver el caso- Responde firmemente.

-Bueno es mejor que estar suspendidos- Dijo Jenn haciendo una mueca- Viajaremos en la tarde para estar en la noche allí-

-Deberán trabajar con otros CSIs esto implica que deben mantener una conducta adecuada y buen comportamiento. Greg esto tal vez te sirva para ascender a CSI nive ti Jenny a establecer conexiones con otros CSIs del sur del país- Dice Grissom levantándose de su silla- Ya pueden irse-

La pareja se retiró, algo molestos por el castigo pero felices porque les podría ayudar con su carrera. Fueron a la sala de descanso donde estaban, Tim con el doctor Robbins mirando unas radiografías, Nick charlando con Warrick y Sara leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez tortolitos?- Pregunta Sara al ver la cara de Greg y Jenny.

-¿Por la bala que perdieron la otra vez?- Hace otra pregunta Warrick.

-No, nada para comentar ahora Sara, fue algo serio y va a quedar entre Grissom y nosotros- Responde Jenn afligida.

-¡¿Los suspendieron?!- Exclama Nick sobresaliente.

-No Nick solo nos regañó y nos mandó como castigo a Miami a investigar el caso del niño perdido- Afirma Sanders haciendo una mueca.

-Podría ser peor- Dice Robbins recogiendo las radiografías.

-Mami tengo hambre- Dijo el pequeño tirando de la blusa de su madre.

-Puedes esperar corazoncito ya vamos a casa, empacaremos ropa e iremos a Miami a resolver caso ¿Si?- Responde acariciando su mejilla.

-Si mamita- Responde con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

Volvieron a su casa, empacaron lo necesario y fueron directo al aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Por la noche ya estaban en Miami. Fueron a un hotel para descansar por el viaje. Ya por la mañana, Sanders y De La Fuente se dirigieron al laboratorio CSI de Miami. Quedaron fascinados por la tecnología que había. De pronto se acercó un hombre con lentes de sol, caminando hacia ellos.

-Señor Sanders y Señorita De La Fuente, soy Horatio Caine, supervisor del turno de día del laboratorio, un placer- Afirma estrechándole la mano a cada uno.

-El placer es nuestro teniente Caine- Dijo Jenny sonriendo.

-Esperamos que este caso se pueda resolver rápido, síganme, vamos a mi oficina a hablar sobre la evidencia- Dice empezando a caminar hacia su oficina.

-Claro- Exclama Sanders.

Pasaron por todo el laboratorio, Caine les dio un tour a ambos para que supieran cómo manejarse. Cuando estaban caminando, Ryan Wolfe y Eric Delko, CSIs de Miami, estaban buscando rastros de sangre en un bate de béisbol donde se encontró la sangre del pequeño perdido. Delko desvía la mirada para ver a Caine y sus acompañantes.

-Mira esa chica Ry, sí que es toda una mujer- Afirma sacudiendo el hombre de Wolfe.

-Déjame tranquilo Eric, estoy trabajado, estoy casado y tengo hijos ¿Qué más excusas quieres? Solo tengo ojos para Lyn- Excusa mientras seguía revisando el bate.

-Pero amigo, mírala no te va a pasar nada por mirar a una chica, ¡Vamos, mírala que ya entra en la oficina de H!- Insiste Delko.

-Ok- Dice Wolfe molesto. Mira a esa chica que tanto alababa Eric, la ve por un instante y se da cuenta que es su vieja amiga de la universidad, Jenny De La Fuente- Yo conozco esas cuervas- Aclara después de una risa, deja lo que estaba haciendo y se dirige detrás de ellos.

Casi ya estaban llegando a la oficina de Horatio cuando…

-¡No cambias nunca ¿Verdad?!- Grita Wolfe, palabras que resonaron en todo el pasillo.

Jenn se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver a Ryan pero Greg y Caine quedan confundidos.

-¡Ryan!- Exclama sorprendida, corre hacia él y se dan un abrazo.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunta Horatio confundido.

-Sí, fuimos a la Universidad de Boston y soy la madrina de sus pequeños- Afirma De La Fuente muy orgullosa.

-Esta mujer es la chica más inteligente que conocí en mi vida- Dice Ry sonriendo.

-Me alegro por ustedes señor Wolfe, ahora señor Sanders, señorita De La Fuente ¿podrían entrar a mi oficina?- Pregunta abriendo la puerta de allí.

-Claro, lo siento, hablamos después Ry ¿Si?- Responde Jenny sonriente y el asienta con la cabeza.

Los tres entran en la oficina de Horatio y conversar sobre el caso.

-Trabajaran con Eric Delko y Ryan Wolfe espero que nos les moleste- Afirma aceptando unos papeles que le entrega Greg.

-No para nada- Responde De La Fuente.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Caine y él se quedó allí.

-Nunca me comentaste sobre Ryan- Dice Sanders cruzado de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Porque he de decirte sobre él, su mujer y yo somos amigos, sus hijos son mis ahijados y fuimos juntos a la Universidad de Boston nada importante- Aclara tomándolo de la mano y le da un beso sin anticipación.

-Bueno, esta vez te la dejo pasar pero la próxima avísame- Aclama devolviéndole el beso.

-Claro-

Ambos fueron donde se encontraban Wolfe y Delko, revisando de nuevo el bate de béisbol.

-Hola- Afirma Jenny nerviosamente

-Hola- Dice Delko sonriéndole.

Todos se presentaron y se hizo un silencio.

-Nos dijeron que debíamos trabajar con ustedes, espero que no les moleste- Dijo Greg haciendo una mueca.

-No para nada- Responde Wolfe.

-Bueno hay mucho silencio y tensión aquí, así que la vamos a hacer fácil, no dividiremos en dos, tu Greg con el Señor Delko y yo con Ryan ¿Todos de acuerdo?- Propone De La Fuente mirando a los caballeros.

-Si- Responden todos.

-Ok, yo con el señor Delko iremos a ver el rastro de sangre y si encontramos alguna evidencia y tú y Ryan revisaran la evidencia ¿Qué les parece?- Pregunta Sanders.

-Me parece bien- Afirma Ryan

-Excelente Greggy- Responde Jenny enamoradamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dice Delko

Cada uno fue a sus tareas asignadas, Ryan y Jenny se quedaron a revisar la evidencia y Greg y Eric fueron a donde se encontraba el rastro de sangre. Wolfe quedo sorprendido por la conducta de Jenn hacia Sanders. Tenía la leve sospecha de que estaba pasando algo entre ellos… y era verdad y hace mucho. No había sabía nada de que Jenny vivía en Las Vegas.

-Y Jenny ¿Qué tienes con Greg Sanders?- Pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Bueno estamos en una relación, vivimos juntos y tenemos un hijo- Responde riendo.

-Wow entonces ya tienes una familia. ¿Porque no nos dijiste que ibas a tener un bebé? Sabes que a Sherlyn y a mí nos habrías vuelto felices después de… lo siento- Retiró lo dicho después de ver la cara de dolor de Jenny.

-No hay problema, es que no lo tuve, lo adopte. Tiene 7 años, se llama Tim, es todo un dulce es tan cariñoso y listo- Exclama muy orgullosa de su pequeño- ¿Y mis amados ahijados? ¿Se comportan o son la piel de Shiva?-

-Están tan grandes ya comenzaron a ir a preescolar- Dice Wolfe sonriendo de felicidad.

-Hay eran tan chiquitos y ahora va a preescolar, no lo puedo cre…- Dijo Jenny pero se detuvo cuanto encontró una huella- Tengo algo-

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta curioso.

-Una huella- Exclama recogiéndola- Voy a ver si en el codis aparece algo-

-Ok-

-Veamos, emm…- Afirma mientras esperaba el resultado- Aja, Benito Galian, tiene cargos por narcotráfico, homicidio y acoso sexual, lo sabía-

-Debemos tener cuidado es un mala noche, debemos advertirle a Delko y a Greg- Aclaro muy preocupado.

-¿Por Qué?- Pregunta alarmada.

-Son muy peligros los mala noche son un cartel de narcotraficantes, el peor de Miami Dade- Responde llamando a Eric- Tranquila, Delko está con él, solo hay que decirles para que lo sepan, porque si un mala noche los ataca…-

-¡Qué demonios!, Ryan estás hablando en serio ¿enviaste a Eric donde están los mala noche?- Interrumpe Calleigh Duquesne muy enfadada.

-No descuide señorita él no envió a el señor Delko a un lugar donde estén los mala noche nos enteramos hace un instante que un mala noche está implicado en nuestro caso y decidimos avisarles- Responde tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ok y… ¿Tú eres?- Pregunta Duquesne.

-Soy Jenny De La Fuente, CSI de Las Vegas, yo y mi compañero Greg Sanders, nos trasladamos hasta que resolvamos el caso de el niño perdido- Responde sonriendo y estrechándole la mano- y usted es…-

-Calleigh Duquesne, un placer- Afirma sonriendo a la par.

-El placer es mío- Dice Jenn riendo.

-Sí, es un mala noche…si…bueno, adiós- Conversar Wolfe con Delko por celular.

-¿Y? ¿Encontraron algo?- Pregunta insistente.

-Sí, parece que encontraron un suéter con sangre de niño en un contenedor a 20 calles de donde encontramos el rastro de sangre- Responde poniéndose su chaqueta-Vamos Jenny, debemos ir a buscar a ese niño, debe estar en un radio de 5 kilómetros, Calleigh le puedes decir a H que llame a las SWAT y que vayan a Overtown-

-Bueno, cuídense- Responde Duquesne haciendo una mueca.

-Lo haremos-

Ambos fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraban los CSIs, los hallaron y se dividieron para buscar al niño. Jenny tomó por un callejón muy agostado y vio a Galian en una casilla a menos de 50 metros de ella. Entró lentamente a la casilla y esperó a que el secuestrador se fuera. Con pistola en mano, sus habilidades militares se hicieron notar en ese momento. Galian se fue y ella aprovecho para acercarse al niño.

-Tranquilo, soy policía te ayudare a ir con tus papis- Susurra Jenny tomando a niño de la mano. Pero de pronto ve al hijo de Caine, Kyle, muy acerca de la casilla. Lo había visto en una foto en la oficina de Horatio. Sale con el pequeño de la casilla y toma del brazo al hijo de H y se esconden detrás de un auto.

-Niño Caine ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu papá se enfadara mucho contigo- Pregunta atónita.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un Caine?- Pregunta confundido.

-Estuve ayudando a encontrar a este niño, es de Las Vegas y vine a ayudar a tu padre con el caso- Responde agitada.

-Ah- Afirma el niño comprendiendo a De La Fuente.

Los tres salieron corriendo del callejón y se toparon con el secuestrador.

-¿A dónde van? La fiesta no termino todavía- Dice Galian apuntando con una pistola a Jenny.

-Policía de Las Vegas, baje el arma y manos en la cabeza ¡Ahora!- Grita poniéndose protectoramente delante de los hijos y apuntándolo.

-Las niñas lindas no usan armas- Dijo el criminal. Trató de dispararle a Jenn cuando se armó un tiroteo entre la policía de Miami y Los mala noche. De La fuente y los niños se esconden dentro de casa. El tiroteo finaliza, con Benito Galian muerto y sus compañeros huyendo. En ese instante llega Caine y los padres del niño. Vio a su pequeño y se alarmó.

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa- Afirma tomándolo de la oreja.

-Auuu… Papá suéltame, me lastimas- Espeta el niño molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me entere que mi amigo de preescolar, Josh, lo habían secuestrado y lo quería salvar- Responde el niño.

-Pero hijo, salvar es trabajo mío no tuyo, si ese tipo te atrapaba y te lastimaba ¿Cómo nos sentiríamos mamá y yo?- Dice apoyando su mano en el hombre de Kyle y poniéndose a la altura de él.

-Pero papi justo llegó esta noble señorita y me salvó, debes agradecerle- Exclama señalando a Jenny.

-Señorita De La Fuente le agradezco de todo corazón por haber salvado a mi hijo y esto sin duda se le será notificado a el doctor Grissom para que reciba honores en Las Vegas, yo y mi equipo solo le puedo dar las gracias a usted y al señor Sanders por venir aquí y encontrar al niño- Agradece estrechando la mano a Jenn y después a Greg.

Después de toda la conmoción, Ryan invitó a Greg y Jenny y claro, al pequeño Tim a comer en su casa. Se prepararon y fueron directo allí. Cuando los mellizos vieron a Jenn. Se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Madrina!- Gritaron los pequeños muy alegres.

-Mis niños, que alegría verlos tanto tiempo ¿No?- Pregunta mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Si madrina mucho tiempo- Exclama Rebecca ¨Becky¨ Wolfe.

-Sí, te extlaños musho madrina- Afirma Ryan Junior el otro mellizo.

-Yo más a ustedes pequeñitos, Les traje un regalo a cada uno- Dice De La Fuente poniéndose de pie y tomando unos regalos con envolturas de colores- Este es para ti Becky y este es para ti Junior-

-¡Gracias madrina!- Dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

La cena fue muy linda. Los niños jugaban en la sala de estar mientras de los adultos charlaban en el comedor, tomando café. De la nada, Ryan saca un álbum de fotos de la Universidad.

-Mi querido amigo Greg ¿Quieres ver cómo era tu mujer antes?- Pregunta pasando por la cara de la mujeres el álbum como burla.

-Claro amigo- Responde poniendose al lado de Ryan.

Ambos se reían de las fotos, ¡Eran muy graciosas! Jenny, en las fotos, se lucía como toda universitaria. Usaba brackets y su cabello era de color rubio, su color natural. Toda la noche estuvieron charlando hablando de las fotos y mucho más.


	13. Chapter 13

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 13) ¨A la escuela¨

Era una soleada mañana en ciudad de Las Vegas.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y venían ruidos de la habitación de Tim. Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso de empezar su primer día de escuela. Sanders y De La Fuente habían vuelto a las 4 de la madrugada de trabajar. El ruido los hizo despertar.

-Bebé, dile que duerma un rato más- Afirma Greg soñoliento.

-Ve tú- Responde Jenny bostezando.

-Ve tú, si voy yo no me va a hacer caso- Dice Sanders.

-Ok, iré yo pero tú prepararas el desayuno- Aclara levantándose.

De La Fuente se dirige a la habitación de su pequeño. Estaba sentado en su cama tratando de leer un libro de ella, la anatomía de Gray.

-Deberías estar leyendo los 3 chanchitos, no te parece- Dice Jenny sentándose al lado de su chiquitín.

-Pero me gusta más este libro, mami- Afirma cerrando el libro y se lo da a su madre.

-Lo se hijo, pero no lo entenderías en lo más mínimo, yo lo leí recién cuando entre a la escuela de medicina y todavía no lo entendía- Responde riendo- Igual yo vine por otra cosa-

-¿Por qué mamita?- Pregunta aferrándose a su cintura.

-Porque estás haciendo mucho ruido y con papi queremos dormir- Responde acariciando su cabello.

-Perdón mami es que estoy nervioso por ir a la escuela- Afirma cabizbajo.

-No hay que perdonar nada, corazón, yo también estuve nerviosa mi primer día de escuela y lo bueno es que lo pase genial- Dice tocándole la punta de la nariz- Pero es temprano todavía, son las 6 y entras a las 9, tienes tiempo para dormir un poco más-

-Lo se mami es que… no puedo dormir- Responde haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo y papá? Tal vez puedas descansar un rato más- Pregunta besando su cabecita.

-Siiii- Responde alegremente.

Jenny alza a su pequeño y se dirige a la habitación. Los tres duermen. Suena la alarma y se levantan. Greg prepara el desayuno mientras que Jenn viste a Tim. Desayunan y se alistan para salir.

-Bueno ya lo hablamos Timmy, compórtate bien, estudia y todo lo demás- Afirma De La Fuente acariciando su mejilla.

-Si mami, claro, seré niño bueno- Dice dando pequeños brincos.

-Ese es mi hijo- Exclama Sanders revolviéndole los cabellos.

-En cuanto a ti, niño grande, debes bañarte, preparar el almuerzo y alimentar a Tommy- Aclara Jenny risueña.

-Claro… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… te ves hermosa, tan sensual- Responde tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gracias pero ten cuidado con lo que dices que esta Tim y… Lo repetirá-Exclama haciendo una mueca.

-No entendió nada de seguro, ni siquiera sabe que letras tiene esas palabras- Afirma Sanders riendo.

-Que malo eres con tu hijo, si debe saber las letras de algunas palabras pero de esas no creo que haya aprendido- Dice dándole una colleja.

-¿Hoy que harás en el trabajo, estarás en urgencias o con tus amadas biopsias?- Pregunta mientras le alcanzaba el maletín de doctora.

-Pues trabajaré con ¨Mis amadas biopsias¨ si Clare me dejo alguna- Responde haciendo una mueca- a esa estudiante la voy a matar, el otro día, tiró una muestra muy importante al suelo, se contaminó y ahora no sé qué anomalías tiene-

-tenle paciencia nena, tú seguramente era de igual que ella cuando eras estudiante de medicina- Afirma acariciándole la nuca.

-Pues casi, de lo contario, yo siempre me pinchaba con las agujas o suturaba mal- Dice riendo.

-mami, mami se nos hace tarde, no íbamos a ir a visitar al trabajo a la tía Bárbara- insiste el pequeño tirando del saco de su madre.

-ay, si caramelito, casi lo olvido, bueno, saluda a papi, tal vez vuelva temprano, te amo- Exclama De La Fuente tomando del cuello a Sanders y besándolo.

-Tal vez… te quiera el doble cuando vuelvas- Responde devolviéndole el beso.

-Hasta luego papi, te quiero- Saluda el pequeño.

-Yo más mi pequeñín- Dice mientras lo abraza.

Más tarde en la florería…

-¡Tía Barbie!- Grita Timothy abalanzándose a sus brazos.

-Timmy lindo ¿Cómo éstas?- Pregunta revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Bien tía estoy por ir a la escuela- Responde muy emocionado.

-Que bien chiquitín-

-Hola Barbie- Afirma acercándose.

-Hola Jenny ¿Cómo éstas?- Pregunta alzando al pequeño y pasándoselo a De La Fuente.

-Bien aquí estamos, Timmy no le ibas a pedir algo a la tía Barbie- Dice acomodándole la ropa.

-Ah sí, tiita ¿Me puedes dar unas flores para dárselas a mi maestra?- Pregunta poniendo las manos en modo de suplicas y haciendo un clásico pucherito.

-Claro corazón cuales quieres- Responde señalando una estantería llena de flores bonitas y coloridas- Tienes de todas las clases-

-Bueno…umh… No sé, mami tú que dices- Exclama Tim confundido.

-Yo elegiría unas margaritas, rosas blancas y… unas tulipanes- Afirma tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-Entonces esas quiero- Dice dando pequeños brincos.

-Aquí tienes campeón- Dijo entregándole las flores.

-¿Cómo va todo con Nick?- Pregunta Jenny.

-Bien ahí estamos, la próxima semana viajaremos a Texas para que conozca a sus padres- Responde muy sonriente.

-Estoy segura que a Bill y a Jillian les encantara conocerte, igual que a sus hermanas y hermano- Afirma apretando cariñosamente su hombro.

-¿Tú crees? Creo que será como una pesadilla conocer a los padres de Nick y si ellos ¿No me aceptan?- Pregunto con una cara de terror.

-Si te aceptaran, eres genial amiga, los padres de Nick son buenas personas, les gustara tu calidez y amabilidad, cosa que no tuvieron las otras novias de Nico- Responde sonriendo y después hace una mueca.

-Confío en ti, Jenn- Dice abrazándola

-Oye estas como muy cariñosa hoy, no estarás embarazada ¿No?- Sospecha mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No para nada Jenny, no hay cosa que se me escape que no sea cuidarme- Afirma rápidamente.

-Ok… Espero que sea así- Dijo cruzada de brazos- Bueno nos debemos ir, nos vemos y cuídate-

-Ustedes también- Saluda sonriendo.

Ambos suben al auto y se dirigen a la escuela…

-Mami ¿Y si unos niños me molestan?- Pregunta asustado.

-Le dices a la maestra y los regañará- Responde sonriendo.

-Ok ¿Y si la maestra me pregunta algo que no se?- Pregunta asustado de nuevo.

-Se lo dices educadamente como ¨Maestra realmente no se la respuesta¨ o algo parecido- Aclara sin sacar la vista del camino.

-Como tú digas mami- Afirma sonriendo.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?- Cuestiona De La Fuente.

-Si ma- Contesta revisando su mochila.

-Si llega a refrescar ponte tu suéter- Dice Jenny seria.

-Ok-

Llegaron a la escuela y Tim entró a su salón. La maestra se acercó a Jenn.

-¿Señorita De La Fuente?- Pregunta dudosa.

-Si soy yo, usted debe ser la maestra Casey- Responde sonriendo.

-Así es-

-Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que cuidara a mi pequeñín en este lugar- Afirma estrechando su mano.

-El mío también, me gusta conocer a las madres de mis alumnos- Dice riendo.

-Bueno lo dejo en sus manos yo debo ir a trabajar, volveré por el a la salida- Dijo De La Fuente mirando a su pequeñín desde afuera del salón.

-Claro, que le vaya bien- Responde entrando al salón.

-Igualmente-

Jenny va al hospital pero no tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer, unas pocas muestras que analizar y nada más. Termina y vuelve a su casa. Cuando entró, Greg estaba dándole el biberón al pequeño gatito, se enterneció por completo.

-Ay, Greggy te ves tan tierno- Afirma en voz baja sentándose al lado de él en el sofá.

-shhh que lo despiertas- Responde chistándola.

-Ok-

-Ya vuelvo- Dice mientras acostaba al gatito en su rinconcito. Vuelve a abraza por detrás a Jenn- Que raro que tu estés a esta hora en casa-

-De lo dicho a lo hecho, dos muestras me dejó- Exclama haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno está emocionada por ser ya residente- Dijo Sanders riendo.

-Si pero no significa que me deje sin trabajar a mí- Responde molesta.

-Tampoco es para que te enfades- Afirma abrazándola- Que te parece si nos bañamos y después dormimos una siestecita juntitos-

-Suena bien, me gusta, pero ya no estamos para ese tipo de juegos- Aclara riendo.

-Nunca es ni tan tarde ni tan temprano, además debemos que tener nuestros tiempos de pareja ¿O no? Tim está en la escuela, Tommy duerme y ninguno trabaja esta la noche, es el momento de desatarnos y vivir algo lindo- Contesta besando su cuello.

-Olvídate de que lo haremos, ni loca- Exclama cruzada de brazos.

-Eres mala, bueno, cambiemos de tema, viste a la CSI nueva, como era su nombre… ¿Lo sabes?- Afirma disgustado por cambiar de tema.

-Sí, se llama Karina Jeter es muy buena chica, a Warrick le gusta y me parece que ella también- Dice riendo- Amorcito ¿Me masajeas los pies mientras hablamos?-

-Bueno, ah lo estuve notando, es todo un casanova, se la merece- Dijo masajeando los pies de Jenn.

-Como tú ¿Verdad?- Pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Contigo me gane la lotería, tú y Timmy son lo más lindo que me haya pasado en la vida- Responde acercándose a su rostro y besándola.

-Que tierno eres, digo lo mismo, bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Tim ¿Preparas el almuerzo?- Cuestiona Jenny poniendose sus zapatillas.

-Claro, vuelvan rápido así no se enfría la comida- Contesta sonriendo.

De La Fuente espera a su pequeño en la puerta de salida de la escuela. Veía que él no salía, se comenzó a preocupar. Mira el patio del colegio y a unos chicos mayores molestándolo.

-Eres tonto por eso te golpearé- Afirma un chico robusto tomándolo de camisa.

-Déjame yo no te hice nada- Expresa tirando puñetazos.

-Tu mamita no está aquí, debe estar engañando a tu papi con otro- Aclara mientras los otros le sacaban sus cosas. Jenny se pone furiosa y se acerca a ellos.

-¡Dejen a mi pequeño tranquilo!- Grita sacándolo de las manos del matón. Los chicos huyen dejando todo en el suelo- Timmy ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?-

-Tengo miedo mami, tengo miedo- Responde abrazando con fuerza a su madre y llorando.

-Shhh tranquilo mi vida, mami ya está aquí, mami te quiere, mami te cuida- Afirma acariciando el cabello del pequeño- Debes tranquilizarte sino te hará mal-

-Si mami vamos a casa, por fis- Dice Tim cansado.

-Claro corazoncito-

Ambos llegan a casa y el gatito recibe alegremente a Timmy.

-¡Tommy!- Grita el pequeño, tomándolo y abrazándolo.

-Él también está feliz de verte- Dice Sanders revolviéndole los cabellos- ¿Cómo te fue campeón?-

-Umh… bien papi- Contesta sonriendo.

-Me alegro, ya está la comida- Dijo sonriendo a par de su pequeño.

El almuerzo fue muy bonito, Greg y Jenny le contaba a Tim sus experiencias en la escuela. Después de dormir los tres, una larga siesta, llegó la hora en que la pareja debía ir al trabajo. Dejan a Tim con Sophie y van hacia el laboratorio,

-Hola chicos- Saludo Karina mirando a la joven pareja.

-Hola Kari ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta De La Fuente sonriendo.

-Bien ¿Ustedes?- Responde y cuestiona ella.

-Bien- Contestan ambos al unísono.

-¿No han visto a Warrick? Lo estoy buscando hace rato y no lo encuentro- Dice Jeter algo nerviosa.

-No- Dijo Jenny.

-No, si lo vemos te decimos- Afirma Sanders sonriendo.

-Ok, gracias-

Al rato, Grissom asigna los casos que había en la noche. Jenn trabajaría con Sara, Greg con Cath, Nick con Grissom y Warrick con Karina.

Sidle y De La Fuente se dirigieron a la escena. Era en un motel, una pareja había sido atacada por un desconocido y un hombre había fallido.

-Tengo el arma homicida- Le dice Sara a Jenny mostrándosela- ¿Encontraste algo?-

-Si un rastro de sangre, debe ser del homicida porque la víctima no fue movida y a la mujer no la golpearon para que sangrara- Dijo tomando fotografías- Tomare un poco para buscar coincidencias en el codis-

-Ok, volvamos ya sacamos todas las evidencias- Afirma guardando todo.

De La Fuente busca coincidencias en el codis y encuentra que… la maestra de su hijo es una sospechosa.

-Jim debemos ir a buscar a esta mujer, se llama Lauren Casey, está en esta dirección- Le afirma Jenn entregándole un papel a Brass.

-Ok, llama a Sara y buscaremos a esta mujer- Responde dirigiéndose para la salida.

Los tres van hacía la casa y encuentra a Casey llorando en un sillón.

-Lauren Casey esta arrestada por el asesinato de William Spencer- Dicta Jim poniéndole las esposas.

-Como pude confiar, como pudimos confiar en ti para enseñarles y cuidar a nuestros pequeños si eres una asesina- Afirma mirándola con asquerosidad.

-Llévatela Jim- Dice Sidle. Brass la mete en la patrulla y se la lleva a la comisaria.

Ambas vuelven al laboratorio. Van a la sala de descanso en donde estaban todos.

-Greg no me vas a poder creer esto- Aclara De La Fuente pálida.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?- Pregunta preocupado.

-La maestra de Tim… era la asesina- Responde con cara de terror- Si le llegaba a hacer algo a Timmy, la mataba y no iba a ser ni una muerte rápida ni indolora-

-Tranquila Jenn lo importante es que ya está en prisión- Expresa Stokes apretando cariñosamente su hombro.

-Menos mal Nicki- Dice De La Fuente haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y se sabe porque lo asesinó?- Cuestiona Warrick mientras deja un segundo de hablar con Jeter.

-Porque era su novio y la estaba engañando- Contesta Sara.

-Engaños, engaños, engaños- Declara Cath burlona.

-Crimen pasional- Aclara Karina.

-Exacto Kari- Exclama Sanders.

-Parece que cada vez es más frecuente- Dijo Hodges entrando en la conversación. En ese momento ella Sophie con Tim, tenía ganas de visitar a sus papas y a sus tíos en el trabajo- Parece que a la belleza la han obligado a cuidar a lucifer-

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunta Wallace desconcertada por lo dicho por Hodges.

-No le des importancia Sophie, Tim, mi vida ¿nos viniste a visitar?- Cuestiona Jenny haciéndole mimitos a su pequeño.

-Si mami-

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a casa- Afirma alzándolo.

-Adiós a todos- Saludo el pequeño Tim con su dulce voz y su manita- Papito tu no vienes-

-Todavía tengo trabajo, más tarde vuelvo ¿Si?- Expresa Sanders acariciando las mejillas de su hijo.

-Bueno, nos vemos papi-

Tim no aguanto estar despierto en el sillón, esperando a su padre. Así que Jenn lo acostó en su cama.

-Buenas noches Timmy- Afirma besando su cabeza y arropándolo.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 14) ¨Feliz Cumpleaños, Greg¨

Era una cálida mañana del 7 de mayo de 2006.

Jenny y Greg estaban durmiendo en su habitación, como solían hacerlo todas las noches después del trabajo en el laboratorio. Jenn despierta primero, se había dormido sobre el pecho de Sanders, se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Greggy- Susurra y después besa su cuello.

-Gracias, mi amor, acaso dormiste sobre mi pecho anoche porque siento como un dolor- Pregunta sonriendo.

-Sí, es que… me encanta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón- Contesta mimosa.

-Que tierna eres, como un dulce, no puedo esperar más amor de ti del que me das todos los días- Afirma abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente.

-Hey tranquilo vaquero, que sea tu cumpleaños no significa que te puedas pasar de los limites, recuerda que tenemos un pequeñito adentro de la casa- Responde acomodándose el pijama.

-Eres muy mala, solo un poco de diversión en el día de mi cumpleaños no me viene mal, eres como un vicio y no me contradigas-

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños papi!- Exclama Tim abalanzándose sobre su padre.

-Gracias Timmy- Dice abrazándolo y le hace mimos en su cabecita.

-Aquí tienes papi, este es tu regalito- Afirma entregándole un dibujo.

-Muchas gracias mi vida, es hermoso- Dijo Sanders después, le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-De nada papi- Responde el pequeño sonriendo –es un dibujo de nuestra familia, mami, tú y yo-

-Que tierno Timmy- Exclama Jenny abrazando a su niñito especial-ve a vestirte, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Claro mamita- Obedece retirándose de la habitación de sus padres.

En ese momento, Greg deja el dibujo en un cajón de su mesa de luz y saca una foto de él y su padre fallecido. No pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrima. Jenn lo abrazo con fuerza y él se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Shhh… tranquilo mi amor, el siempre estará contigo ¿Sabes? Él te quiere mucho y seguro que no quiere que estés llorando ni triste en el día de tu cumpleaños, quiere que tengas una sonrisa siempre, a pesar de su partida debes recordarlo en los momentos lindos y no por lo que le paso, fue trágico por supuesto, pero hazte la idea de que dios tenía otros planes para él. Él te ama, Greggy y siempre te amará aunque no esté físicamente, siempre pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Vamos quiero ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, mi Greg, esa sonrisa que me cautivó desde el primer momento y lo hace todos los días- Afirma De La Fuente acariciando su cabeza y besando su frente. Sanders levanta la mirada y sonríe, Jenny también sonríe mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos levantemos, nos vistamos y preparemos todo para la fiesta- Responde levantándose, se trata de dirigir al closet pero la delgada mano de Jenn lo detiene.

-Tranquilo ¿Si? Es ¨ Tu¨ cumpleaños yo debo preparar todo además vendrá tu madre y tu abuela a ayudar con los preparativos- Dice sonriendo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta Jenny extrañada.

-Nada es que… - Contesta haciendo una mueca.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, casi todo esta listo, solo falta poner la mesa, calentar la comida y que vengan todos- Afirma tomándolo de las manos-Ve a vestirte ponte algo como la gente y no una de esas extrañas combinaciones de ropa-

-Claro, como tú digas-

Greg se viste y luego se mira en el espejo.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Le pregunta a De La Fuente.

-Hermoso, guapo, apuesto, sin palabras- Contesta besando su mejilla.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te quedas atrás eh- Afirma tomándola de la cintura.

-jaja… Gracias pero hoy te debes lucir tú- Dice Jenny riendo-Voy a bañar y luego a vestir a Tim, ya vuelvo-

Jenn va hacia el cuarto de Tim estaba jugando con sus autos de juguete, cuando le dijera que lo debía bañar intentaría huir por la puerta así que la cerró.

-Timothy- Dijo para que el pequeño la mirara.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- Pregunta el pequeño.

-A bañarse- Contesta seria.

-No- exclama Timmy cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-No me hagas llamar a tu padre, en verdad lo quieres hacer enfadar en el día de su cumpleaños- Aclara poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Bueno- Afirma haciendo un pucherito.

-Así me gusta- Expresa tomando su manita.

Lo desviste y lo mete en la tina con agua tibia. Mientras le lavaba el cabello, el niño jugaba con sus juguetes de baño. Era lo más bueno del baño.

-Viste que no era tan malo bañarse- Dice cuando ponía el shampoo en la cabeza de Tim.

-No pero no deja de ser un baño- Dijo chapoteando el agua con espuma.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo me vas a mojar y yo ya me vestí- Expresa haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jajajaja…Para mami… Jajajaja…. Para mami…Jajajaja- Ríe el niño salpicando agua.

-Ya ésta, ya me mojaste pequeño travieso, ahora tendré que vestirme de nuevo y tú no te saldrás con la tuya- Afirma y después le toca la punta de la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunta Greg mirando a las personas que más quiere en el mundo.

-Nada, solo es que tu hijo me mojó y ahora me tendré que vestir nuevamente-

-Ah tanto ruido por eso, bueno, ya están cerca de aquí mis padres y mis abuelos, Jenn, así que vístelo rápido y cámbiate- Dice serio.

-Ok, señor serio, ya visto a Timmy y me cambio- Dijo burlona. Sanders solo resopló.

De La Fuente vistió a Tim y se cambió por ropa seca. Luego alguien tocó el timbre.

-Hola mi Greggy ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclama Ángela abrazando a su pequeño.

-Gracias, ma- Responde sonriendo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hijo- Afirma Peter abrazándolo también y revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Gracias papá- Contesta Greg.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- Expresan Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf.

-Gracias Nana, Gracias abuelo- Dice muy feliz de ver a sus preciados abuelos.

-¿Adónde esta nuestro nieto y nuestra nuera?- Pregunta Ángela buscándolos con la vista.

-Ya deben estar por bajar es que se estaban preparando- Contesta Sanders nervioso.

En ese momento baja Jenny con Tim de la mano.

-Timmy ellos son tus abuelos, la abuela Ángela y el abuelo Peter- Presenta Greg a sus padres.

-Hola…- Saluda el pequeño, tímido.

-Hola pequeñín, soy tu abuela Ángela, eres una bendición ¿Sabes? Llegaste a los brazos de mi niño y de Jenny inesperadamente, ellos necesitaban alguien a quien darle su amor y cariño- Afirma sonriendo.

-Gracias…- agradece Timmy sonrojado.

-Hola Tim soy tu abuelo espero que nos llevemos bien- Dice estrechando su mano.

-Claro abuelito-

-Mi vida, ellos son tus bisabuelos, Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf- Dijo Jenn sonriendo.

-Hola timito soy Nana Olaf- Saluda Nana

-Hola Nana- Contesta Tim.

-Hola pequeño granuja soy Papá Olaf- Afirma revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Hola…-

-Hola a todos- Dice Jenny sonriendo nerviosamente

-Hola Jenny- Saludaron los Sanders.

-Angie, Nana Olaf ¿Me podrían ayudar con los preparativos?- Pregunta De La Fuente.

-Claro- Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

Las mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina y los caballeros a la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo has estado hijo?- Cuestiona Scarlett.

-Muy bien papá, ya sabes cuidando de Jenn y de Tim, trabajando y bueno, nada más que eso- Responde muy sonriendo mientras el pequeño Timmy en su regazo jugando con un avioncito de juguete.

-Bienvenido a la paternidad Greggo, ahora eres un hombre hecho y derecho- Afirma Papá Olaf apoyando su mano en el hombre de Sanders.

-Gracias, creo- Contesta riendo.

En ese momento alguien toca el timbre. Era Sophie…

-Hola, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Greggy!- Afirma abrazándolo.

-Gracias prima- Agradece sonriente.

-¡Tía Sophie!- Exclama Tim alegre.

-Hola chiquitín- Saluda Wallace, alzándolo y besando su mejilla- Hola tío Peter, hola señores Hojem-

-Hola Sophie- Dicen los tres.

-Que gusto verlos- Dijo Sophronia.

En ese instante llegan Warrick y Karina, a la misma vez extrañamente.

-Hola feliz cumpleaños Greg- Expresa Jeter saludándolo.

-Gracias Kari-

-Feliz cumpleaños- Dice Brown estrechando su mano.

-Gracias- Responde sonriente- Kari, Rick ellos son mis abuelos, Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf y él es mi padrastro, Peter Scarlett-

-Hola a todos- Saludan Karina y Warrick sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Hola Sophie, hola Kari, hola Rick. Chicas necesitamos unas manos extra por aquí- Expresa De La Fuente desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Claro- Responden ambas.

Los hombres estaban en la sala de estar mirando el futbol americano, mientras que las mujeres preparaban todo en la cocina. Pasó una hora y media hasta que alguien tocó el timbre de nuevo. Eran Bárbara y Nick. Ambos saludaron a Sanders. Barbie fue con las chicas y Stokes con los varones. Antes de que Greg pudiera cerrar la puerta llegó Cath, Lindsey y Grissom. Lo saludaron y entraron a la casa. Al poco tiempo, vino Hodges, Sanders lo tuvo que invitar a regañadientes por Jenny ya que debía llevarse bien con todos, fue Sophie quien le abrió la puerta principal y Hodges se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de que pasara. Más tarde, apareció Sophia Curtis y Wendy Simms, acompañadas por Archie Johnson, el Doctor Robbins y David Phillips.

Todos los invitados ya estaban en la gran mesa, sentados, esperan la comida. Jenny se encontraba en la cocina preparando en una bandeja, la comida para llevarla. Greg entra en la cocina y la mira, ella muy distraída no se da cuenta.

-Jenny yo… te quería pedir disculpas por apurarte hoy cuando esta…-Dice Sanders pero De La Fuente lo calla poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No debes disculparte, tú sabes que te perdono todo- Afirma sonriendo.

-Porque eres tan buena conmigo- Expresa tomándola de la cintura.

-Porque tú lo eres conmigo- Responde besándolo.

Ambos se dirigen al comedor y disfrutan de la hermosa cena. Charlaban sobre el trabajo, la vida y además. Había llegado la hora del pastel. Jenn había hecho un rico pastel de vainilla y chocolate. Todos le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños a Greg, pidió los tres deseos y apagó las velas seguido de un larguísimo beso en los labios con la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. Abrió los regalos de cada uno, cosas extrañas, casuales y excéntricas como las que a él le gustaba. Pero dirigió la mirada a su mano, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja pero la volvió a guardar.

-Mi amor ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta De La Fuente preocupada.

-Sí, nena, si, es que nunca tuve un cumpleaños así, es el mejor que tuve en mi vida- Contesta acariciando su mejilla y luego la besa -Pero hay algo que me incomoda-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestiona intrigada.

-Jenny… yo… te quiera preguntar si… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Pregunta arrodillándose, sacando la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y abriéndola que la que había un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en la parte superior.

Jenn quedó paralizada, al igual que todos. Nunca había pensado que Greg le iba a proponer casamiento. Se comenzaba a agitar y palidecer. Sanders se ponía más nervioso al no recibir la respuesta.

-Claro amor, me quiero casar contigo- Responde mientras que le ponía la sortija en el dedo anular. Lo ayudó a levantarse, lo abrazó y lo besó con mucha intensidad. Eso causó que todos silbaran, gritaran y se alegran por la feliz pareja.

Al terminar la fiesta, limpiaron la casa y se fueron a dormir. Jenny seguía despierta después de que Greg se había dormido miraba su sortija, impresionada. Pero, de repente alguien llama al teléfono.

-Hola- Afirma extrañada

-Hola Jenny soy Derek Pierce- Responde serio.

-Derek eres tú ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta muy alegre.

-Yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera tú- Dice muy serio.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona enfadada.

-Walter, tu ex, le dieron libertad condicional- Cuestiona algo triste. De La Fuente se paralizo por segunda vez pero esta vez fue de miedo.

-Gracias Derek pero debo cortar- Afirma tartamudeando.

-Ok, cuídate- Dice Pierce pero Jenny cortó antes de que termine la frase.


	15. Chapter 15

Greg y Jenny (Capítulo 15) ¨ ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? ¨

Eran las 3 de la mañana del día 8 de mayo.

 _*Sueño de Jenny*…_

Jenn abre los ojos y se encuentra en su vieja casa en Boston. Estaba muy distinta, golpeada. Se estaba apoyando en la mesada. Parecía que estaba preparando la comida.

-Mami…mami- Afirma una dulce voz de niña que venía de una habitación. Ella se dirige hasta allí y había una pequeña de unos 8 años acostada en su cama fregando sus ojos color verdes azulados y después acomoda su cabello color marrón claro. Era igual a De La Fuente pero más pequeña-Ahí estas, mami, es tarde ¿Verdad? Perdón debí obedecerte e ir a la cama temprano-

-No importa, mi vida, lo valioso es que te despertaste para que vea tu radiante sonrisa- Dice Jenn y esto causa que la niña haga una hermosa sonrisa- Como esa-

-Mami, creo que ya llegó padre- Dijo la niña asustada.

-Sí, ya llegó, Laila, vístete rápido así no se enfada, yo iré a poner la mesa- Responde nerviosa.

Ella corre hacía la puerta para recibirlo.

-Hola perra ¿Qué hacías que tardaste tanto en abrirme?- Pregunta después la toma de la nuca y la besa sin que ella quiera.

-Estaba cocinando- Contesta cortante.

-Ok ¿Y la mocosa?- Vuelva a cuestionar mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Está en su habitación-

-Dile que venga al comedor porque si no la voy a buscar de los pelos- Espeta enojada. Jenny va hacia la habitación y la niña se había dormido sentada en la punta de su cama.

-Lai… Lai despierta- Exclama alzándola.

-Perdón mami-

Ambas van a la cocina y Walter ya se había servido de comida.

-Hola padre- Dice la niña nerviosa.

-Hola princesa- Responde tratando de besarla en los labios pero Jenny lo detiene-¡QUE TE METES ZORRA!- Grita tomándola del cuello y estampándola contra la pared.

-¡Te dije con la niña no!- Ruge De La Fuente con mucha rabia.

-¡LAS REGLAS LAS PONGO YO!- Grita tirándola al suelo y comienza a golpearla. Jenn se trata de defender pero es inútil porque el poseía más fuerza que ella. Laila quiere impedir que su padre maltratar a su mamá pero el, la empujó con tanta fuerza que hizo que se golpeara contra la punta de la mesa y quedara inconsciente.

-¡LAILA!- Grito Jenny en un hilo de voz.

De repente apareció en la misma casa pero con diferente escena, mientras su esposo se iba y le dejaba desangrándose en el suelo con un vientre muy sobresaliente.

¨ _ **ella es una pirámide, pero con él, solo es un grano de arena. Este amor es demasiado fuerte, como ratones y hombres, apretando la vida que debe permitirse…¨**_

 _*Fin del sueño…*_

-¡Nooooo!- Despierta en un grito Jenn, esto hace que se despierte Greg.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Sanders alarmado. De La Fuente no hace más que acurrucarse en su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente –Tranquila ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla-

-Lo sé pero fue tan real- Responde meciéndose mientras que la acariciaba.

-Shhh… Tranquila yo te protejo mi reina, nada te volverá a pasar- Afirma levantando su rostro desde el mentón y la besa suavemente

 _ **¨Elige tus batallas, nena. Entonces usted puede ganar la guerra. Deja de cavar tu propia tumba, hay tantas cosas por vivir…¨**_

Al llegar la mañana, Jenny estaba distante. Tom había pasado por entre sus piernas y ella ni siquiera lo noto. Eso le pareció extraño a Sanders porque De La Fuente amaba a la pequeña criatura. Cuando aparece en el comedor, ya estaba lista y parecía a se iba a trabajar.

-¿Ya te vas?- Cuestiona curioso.

-Si- Responde seria.

-Ok, ¿No vas a desayunar?- Pregunta de nuevo pero preocupado.

-No gracias- Contesta angustiada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dice levantándose rápidamente.

-Sí, adiós- Afirma haciendo media sonrisa.

Y se va…

-Papi ¿Qué le pasa a mami?- Pregunta triste.

-No se hijo, mejor dejémosla tranquila, tuve una pésima noche- Dijo acariciando su cabecita.

-Ok- Expresa desaminado.

Jenn llega al hospital, más bien a la sala de urgencias.

-Hola Harv ¿Qué tenemos?- Saluda mientras se acerca a la pizarra.

-En el cubículo 1 tenemos a un chico de 15 años que consumió éxtasis y necesita ser desintoxicado, en trauma 2 tenemos a un herido de bala en el abdomen, Carson y Tonks lo están atendiendo y en la sala de sutura hay una mujer de 35 años con una herida superficial- Dice pasándole los historiales médicos.

-Bueno me quedo con el chico era difícil sacarle esa porquería del cuerpo- Afirma seria.

Va hasta el cubículo 1 y el chico estaba amarrado a la cama, delirando.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?- Exclama revisándole las pupilas- Hola Marie-

-Me llamo el que… el que le mira los senos a las doctoras- Dice lujurioso tratando de zafarse de las correas.

-Marie, inicia el tratamiento de desintoxicación lo quiero lucido y sin que diga estupideces- Aclara firmando una planilla-Voy a revisar sus cosas, espero encontrar un número o alguna identificación-

-Claro doctora- Afirma la enfermera.

De La Fuente toma las pertenencias de joven y las revisa encuentra una identificación, Era Ronald Pierce, el hijo del ex compañero de trabajo de ella. Va corriendo hacia el cubículo de nuevo.

-Marie levántale la remera al chico quiero ver algo- Expresa preocupada.

-Como diga doctora- Obedece Marie. Le levanta la remera y tenía una cicatriz de una apendectomía que ella misma se la había realizado hace 8 años atrás- Ya está desintoxicado pero está bajo efecto del Fentanyl, se estaba resistiendo-

-Ron… Ron despierta, soy Jenny, la compañera de tu papá- Insiste De La Fuente.

-Jenn… Jenny ¿Eres tú?- Pregunta el chico confundido.

-Si Ronny soy yo, la que salvo la vida de este pequeñín muchísimas veces- Exclama sonriente- Ya llame a tu papá ya viene por ti, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí en Las Vegas?-

-Vinimos por ti, Walter Fischer te quiere matar, ya sabe que estas aquí en Las Vegas- Afirma más lúcido. Esto la alarma y hace que se asuste.

-¿Cómo que sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Quién le dijo?- Pregunta preocupada.

-El ejército raiger, le dijo que fuiste trasladada a Las Vegas- Responde el joven Pierce-El me hizo esto, trataba de encontrarlo para que te deje en paz, Jenn-

-Oh por dios, no debiste, pudiste haber muerto, además sabes que es trabajo mío y de tu padre- Expresa angustiada, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero no te quiero ver lastimada- Dice triste. El joven sentía cierto enamoramiento por De La Fuente.

-Pero tú no debes salir lastimado, eres chico todavía tienes una vida por delante- Afirma sonriente.

Es ese instante, llega Derek.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el señor Pierce muy preocupado.

-Si papá estoy bien, Jenny y la enfermera me curaron- Responde sonriendo.

-Menos mal, hijito, muchísimas gracias, Jenn, no sé cómo agradecértelo- Dice Derek abrazándola.

-De Nada, Derek, es tu pequeño- Aclara sonriendo- Pero porque vinieron, ustedes también corren peligro, sabes… Walt pensó que… lo estaba engañando contigo-

-Vinimos a protegerte te encuentras sola en esta gran ciudad y eres blanco fácil para Fischer- Afirma Ronald haciéndose el grande.

-No estoy sola, tengo una familia que me quiere y me ama y… me estoy por casar- Dijo mostrándoles el anillo-Además no estuve 10 años en el ejército para no ser nada ahora, soy una raiger no una loca que quiere aparentar ser una marine-

-Qué bueno por ti, Jenny, nos alegramos por la noticia- Expresa Derek eufórico.

-Si claro- Exclama con sarcasmo.

-Hijo un poco más de respeto- Lo regaña su padre mirándolo seriamente.

-Si papá, lo siento Jenn es que estoy celoso- Aclara el joven triste por la noticia.

-Ay peque, tu sabes que no puede haber nada entre nosotros dos, nos llevamos muchos años y podría ser tu madre tranquilamente- Expresa riendo.

-Lo sé-

-Bueno debe quedarse en observación por si hay alguna complicación y si se debe realizarse de nuevo el tratamiento- Afirma firmando el historial médico.

-Ok, pero ¿Qué harás tú? Corres peligro- Pregunta el señor Pierce preocupado.

-Yo estaré bien no te preocupes, debes cuidar a tu pequeñín- Responde despidiéndose.

Estuvo varias horas en el hospital, con traumas y pacientes. Pero sentía que alguien la miraba, la perseguía. En eso ve a un hombre muy similar a Fischer. Se asusta y sale corriendo hacia el baño. Se encierra allí y comienza a llorar. Como le estaba ocultando todo esto a Sanders, su prometido, la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Muy penosa, intento llamarlo pero se resistió a marcar su número. Siguió y siguió trabajando, tratando de despejar su mente. A la tarde, llego a su casa. Tim y Greg se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón mientras miraban una película. Alzo a Timmy, lo acostó en su cama y lo dejó dormir. Cuando vuelve a la sala de estar, se acuesta al lado de Sanders y hace que con su brazo, la abrazara. Durmieron un largo rato hasta la hora de la merienda. Ambos despiertan y se miran el uno al otro.

-Regresaste- Afirma Greg sonriendo.

-Si estaba muy cansada y Tonks me dijo que volviera a casa- Contesta besando su cuello.

-Estas de ánimo ¿Verdad?- Pregunta curioso.

-Si para cualquier cosita- Responde mimosa. Eso hace que Greg la abrace y la bese apasionadamente, como si fueran adolescentes. Sanders mete la mano adentro de la blusa de Jenn para desprenderle el sostén pero ella lo detiene y cuando Jenny trataba de sacarle la camisa, él es el que la detiene. Se separa un momento para frenar la situación.

-Creo que ya se nos está yendo la cosa de las manos- Dice De La Fuente haciendo una mueca.

-Tienes razón, esta Tim durmiendo y si llega escuchar o ver algo se va a traumatizar de por vida- Contesta repitiendo la mueca.

-Bueno yo voy a preparar la merienda- Expresa señalando la cocina.

-Y yo a despertar a Timmy- Responde señalando la habitación del pequeño. Ambos se miraron tenían ganas de que sus cuerpos se unieran en una misma intensidad de placer. Pero debían contenerse, no era como antes de adoptar a Tim.

Merendaron y disfrutaron de las galletas que había preparado Jenny. Cuando llegó la noche, Greg se fue a trabajar y De La Fuente no porque tenía el día libre. Debía llevar al pequeño Tim a dormir a la casa de una amiga. No era muy lejos así que fueron caminando. Cuando pasaron por un callejón, un grupo de hombres, los interceptaron e hicieron que se metieran en él. Unos tomaron a Tim y otros a Jenny. Ambos miraban que se acercaba un hombre alto y delgado.

-Al fin nos vemos de nuevo, Jenita- Exclama Fischer apareciendo de entre la niebla. Se acerca a ella y la toma de la cadera y le da una nalgada como si fueran algo, que en realidad no eran nada

-¿Te gusto la cárcel infeliz?- Espeto con rabia.

-No para nada perra por tu culpa estuve en ese maldito lugar por 8 jodidos años- Responde dándole una cachetada.

-Espero que lo hayas sufrido por lo es me hiciste sufrir- Dice con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Te lo merecías por zorra, traicionera e infiel!- Le dice con otra cachetada de por medio.

-¡Me hiciste perder a tu hija, a mi hija!- Grita muy dolida.

-Ese engendro que tenías adentro no era mío era el puto de Pierce- Expresa Walter después, le da un gancho en el abdomen. La tira en el suelo a igual como había pasado hace 8 años atrás y entre todos los hombres, la comenzaron a golpear y patear. En ese instante llegaron Brass, Nick y Greg. Stokes le da un disparo a Fischer en la cabeza antes de que él se lo diera a De La Fuente. Los otros, salieron corriendo, pero la policía los detuvo. Greg se dirigió corriendo a Jenn, la sostuvo en sus brazos para que no tuviera contacto con el suelo.

-¡Jenny! ¡Jenn! Tranquila amor te van a curar, van curar y vas a estar bien- Dice mientras corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Greg…- Dijo De La Fuente en un hilo de voz puso su mano llena de sangre propia en el rostro de el para secarle las lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- Le susurra en el oído de Jenn mientras la mecía.

-Lo sé, si estoy contigo si- Contesta haciendo media sonrisa.

La ambulancia llega y lleva a De La Fuente al hospital. Cuando iban hacía el nosocomio, se desmaya pero no fue grave. La atienden y la dejan en observación. Sanders se sentó en una silla a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. Ella despierta y le dirige una linda sonrisa a Greg.

-Hola preciosa- Afirma acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hola…-Responde sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Mejor ahora que tú estás conmigo- Contesta acomodándole el cabello a Sanders-Estas más apuesto que de costumbre-

-No me cambies de tema, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Cuestiona enfadado.

-Porque no quería que tú lo vallas a buscar y que te mate a ti- Responde triste.

-¿Pero si él lo hacía contigo? Yo que haría sin ti mi vida- Afirma angustiado.

-Lo siento, lo siento no quise que…- Dice llorando pero Sanders la besó en los labios para que no hablara más.

-Que me hicieran daño lo sé, pero ahora no tolero verte así- Exclama dolido.

-Prefiero ver mis heridas que las tuyas- Afirma sonriente.

-¿Porque te amo de esta manera?- Cuestiona abrazándola.

-No lo sé todos los días me digo lo mismo- Responde besándolo.

-Te amo Jennifer De La Fuente Rasgotra- Dice suspirando.

-Te amo Gregory Hojem Sanders- Expresa sonriendo.


	16. Chapter 16

Greg y Jenny (Capítulo 16) ¨Una Tal Audra…¨

Desde el punto de vista de Jenny:

Era otra típica noche agotadora.

A Sara y a mí, nos dieron un caso de un golfista muerto por una lesión occipital. Todo indicaba que había sido golpeado con un palo de golf. Sara revolvió toda la escena pero no encontró nada y yo no hallé indicios de huida con el arma homicida de un presunto asesino. Solo teníamos unas huellas parciales y algunos cabellos, con eso, tal vez encontraríamos al homicida. Volvimos al laboratorio y Greg estaba hablando con una chica rubia, de ojos azules y de estatura promedio. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque se estaban riendo pero no creo que no sea nada, alguna ¨conocida¨ de él.

-Hola Jenn- Saluda Nick sonriente.

-Hola Nicki ¿Cómo estás?- Dije algo disgustada.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?- Contesta alegre.

-Bueno…- Afirma dirigiendo la mirada a la chica y a Greg- No lo sé ¿Quién es esa tipa?- Pregunte señalándola.

-Es una ex de Greg nos está ayudando con el caso de la prostituta muerta- Responde tenso, yo le lance una mirada que trató de evitarla pero sabe que siempre va directamente a su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando porque si es una broma tuya es de muy mal gusto- Expresé enojada.

-No, de veras Jenny, ella es la… una de las ex de él, solo va a ayudarnos, no es que… te vaya a dejar por ella- Afirma Nick nervioso. Eso me hizo hervir en cólera y me fui sin despedirme.

No pude sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen, el riendo con esa chica, maldición. Muchas veces nos reímos juntos pero últimamente no, pero es mi culpa porque estoy muy ocupada por los temas de la boda. Estaba escribiendo un informe y estaba muy enojada recordando ese preciso momento hasta que quebré el lápiz por el medio. Yo no confiaba mucho en esa tipa, tenía un aire de macabra chica loca, como las que les solía gustar a Greg. Sara trataba de relajarme con chistes y bromas pero era inútil, mi cabeza solo estaba dirigida a ese pensamiento.

Me dirigí a la morgue y justo choque con él y la chica.

-Hola…- Salude tensa.

-Hola mi vida- Afirmo Greg dándome un beso corto en los labios pero fue algo frío y distante- estas algo atareada ¿No?-

-Si por desgracia, todavía no hemos encontrado indicios ni del arma homicida, ni del asesino- Contesté haciendo una mueca.

-Ah, buena suerte, entonces, Mi amor ella es Audra, Audra ella es Jenny, mi prometida- Expresa mientras nos estrechábamos la mano.

-Que hermosa esposa tienes Greggo, es toda una dama, te has ganado la lotería- Afirma la tipa tomándome las manos.

-Muchas gracias- Dije fingiendo una sonrisa-Bueno debo seguir con lo mío, adiós-

-Adiós hermosa- Me saludó Greg.

Entré a la morgue y el doctor Robbins estaba realizándole la autopsia al cadáver del golfista.

-Llegaste para la mejor parte- Dice el doctor mientras afeitaba la cabeza del difunto.

-Espero que mi suposición sea cierta- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ahí esta… lesión occipital, tenías razón Jenny- Afirma Al, mostrándome el área afectada-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-

-Examine sus ojos, estaban volteados, signo de que había sido golpeado en el área del lóbulo occipital, ese lóbulo se encarga de todo lo visual- Respondí correctamente.

-Exacto- Expresa moviéndose y poniendose al lado del cuerpo- Encontré rasgos de violación-

-¿De verdad? Era mayor para que se hubiese…dejado, tal vez haya sido necrofilia- Supuse riendo.

-Fue post-mortem, encontré fluido vaginal- Exclama Robbins como si fuera algo normal- Recogí una muestra y se la llevé a Wendy-

-Ok seguramente haya algunas células epiteliales con que compararlas en el codis, Gracias Al- Agradecí yéndome.

Me alegre un poco ya que mi teoría era cierta. Pero me preguntaba de qué manera ayudaría la chica esa en el caso de la prostituta muerta. Tal vez ella sea una, no la conozco de las calles pero si me baso en mis supersticiones, ella lo es claramente. Falda corta, pelo teñido de un rubio destellante y pecho descubierto. Una pasa tanto tiempo en este trabajo que ya reconoce todo tipo de personas, drogados, prostitutas vendedores y mafiosos. Fui hacía la sala de descanso y estaban ellos dos charlando sobre el caso y tomando café, traté de no parecer molesta porque esa chica estaba usando mi taza favorita que me regaló Tim para el día de las madres, la semana pasada. Tomé otra taza que no usa nadie y me serví, té de manzanilla, a veces que ayuda con los nervios y la locura interna que tengo. De repente llega Timmy con papeles que lo tapaban hasta al cuello mientras los sostenía con sus bracitos.

-Mami, mami, mira, mira, hice muchas cosas con una revista que encontré- Afirma y después se abalanza sobre mí.

-Qué lindo, mi vida pero te dije que tengas cuidado con lo de encontrar revistas porque puede ser una del cascarrabias de Hodges y después de enfada conmigo- Respondí sonriente y él soltó una risa.

-Aquí tienes mami, hice una flor para ti- Me dice entregándome una flor de papel.

-Que bella flor jaja…- Dije riendo nerviosa porque me di cuenta que la revista que ¨encontró¨ era un crucigrama de Grissom- Greg, tenemos un problemilla por aquí- aclamé llamándolo. Él se dio vuelva y se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Nuestro chiquitín hizo muchas cositas con el crucigrama de Grissom- Contesté riendo nerviosa de nuevo.

-¿De veras? Estamos en problemas- Dice Greg riendo de nervios a la par-Yo voy a ir a comprar un crucigrama, tu trata de esconder los papeles ¿Si?-

-Ok- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunta entrando en la sala de descanso.

-Nada Grissom, solo es que…- Responde Greg tratando de mentir.

-Es que Tim esta resfriado, le preparé un té, no quiere tomarlo y lo estamos regañando- Afirmé mintiendo. La chica se puso al lado mío para tapar los papeles.

-Ah claro, obedece a tus padres, Timothy y ¿Acaso no vieron mi crucigrama que estaba en mi escritorio?- Pregunta extrañado.

-No- Respondemos todos al unísono.

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde, adiós- Exclama nuestro supervisor despidiéndose.

-Adiós Grissom- Salude yo sonriendo.

-Fiuuu… como salimos de esta, gracias Audra por ayuda a Jenn a tapar la evidencia- Agradece Greg alzando a Tim.

-De nada Greggo, somos amigos ¿Verdad?- Responde riendo.

-Amigos, si, él es Tim nuestro pequeño granuja- Afirma Greg revolviéndole los cabellos a Timmy.

-Hola Tim soy Audra, una amiga de tu padre y espero que de tu mami también- Saluda la chica tomándole las manitos a mi pequeño.

-Hola…- Responde mi chiquito nervioso.

-Bueno lo mejor será que corrijamos todo antes de que Grissom se dé cuenta de nuestro pequeño secretito- Dije poniendo de pie a Tim-En cuanto a ti, mi corazón, tomaras una siesta porque se te ve muy cansadito-

-Claro mami-Me dijo sonriendo.

Audra tomó los papeles y los escondió detrás de la alacena y Greg se fue a comprar un nuevo crucigrama. Yo tomé a Tim, lo puse en mi regazo y acomodé su cabecita en mi pecho. Lo mecí mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna. Se quedó profundamente dormido, lo recosté en el sofá, lo cubrí con una frazada, le di un beso en su frente y me fui a trabajar de nuevo. Esa tusa se hace la amiga mía ahora y yo no quiero tener relación alguna con ella.

Estaba con Archie revisando los videos de seguridad de la casa de campo del golfista y llegó Sara con los resultados del fluido.

-Jenny tengo los resultados de la muestra- Me dijo mostrándome un papel.

-Por favor dime que tienes algo- Supliqué haciendo una mueca y ella hizo una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Sí, Wendy encontró una coincidencia con ADN de un caso anterior de abuso sexual de Casandra Collins a Jeremy Rousseau- Responde Sara mostrándome los papeles.

-Adivino Casandra hostigó sexualmente a Jeremy hasta causarle la muerte- Dije suponiendo.

-Exacto y adivina que hizo con el cadáver de Rousseau- Afirma dejándome una respuesta sobre la mesa.

-Tuvo sexo con el- Conteste obviamente.

-Al igual que lo hizo con el cadáver del golfista- Me dijo señalándome en el papel que las dos muestras eran iguales.

-La tenemos, llama a Brass- Exclame pasando mi mano por mi frente-Cuando trabajamos juntas los casos se resuelven más rápido ¿No?-

-Tienes razón, iré con Brass a arrestarla, ¿Podrías juntar la evidencia para el juez?- Me pregunta yéndose.

-Si claro, mi turno ya termina así que- Conteste tomando la evidencia en video que me estaba dando Archie.

Fui a juntar la evidencia y luego me dirigí a la sala de estar donde Tim estaba durmiendo. Lo alcé y lo puso en la parte trasera del auto. Subí en la parte del acompañante y miraba como Greg se despedía de la tipa. Le besó la mano y todo, conmigo lo habrá hecho algunas veces pero el brillo de sus ojos era distinto. El subió al auto y yo miré hacia otro lado. Mientras manejaba, puso su mano sobre mi muslo, yo lo miré de reojo y el la sacó rápidamente. Tenía el leve pensamiento de que yo estaba enojaba y… era verdad. Llegamos a casa y Tim ya se había despertado pero estaba soñoliento, así lo tomé de su manita y Greg de la otra y lo llevamos a la cama. Lo acosté, lo tapé con las sabanas y le acomodé la almohada.

-¿Mami me pasas a monino?- Me pregunta después de un bostezo.

-Claro mi vida- Respondí alcanzándole su peluche de osito.

-Gracias mami- Afirma Timmy sonriendo.

-De nada corazón, buenas noche y dulces sueños- Exclamé dándole un beso en su frente y luego a su osito.

-Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi- Dijo acomodándose en su cama.

-Buenas noches Timmy- Expresó Greg arropándolo y después le da un beso en su mejilla.

Ambos salimos de su habitación, fuimos a la nuestra, nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos en la cama. Yo, a pesar de estar enojada con Greg, quiera… ya saben… hacerlo, pero no algo que se sintiera, solo un pequeñito y rápido, un momento en pareja, volteé para rodearlo con mis brazos y me acerqué a su cuello, lo bese.

-Greggy ¿Qué piensas si… quieres un rato cosas lindas?- Le dije en el oído, divertida.

-Tengo ganas bebé pero estoy muy cansado y me quedaré dormido apenas empecemos, mañana que Tim se queda en la casa de su amigo ¿Si?- Me respondió entre bostezos y yo solo me volteé mirando para el otro lado y no dije nada.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada para contestarle. Él que rechace una propuesta así… ya me debería preocupar. Cansado o no cansado lo hace igual, no sé qué le está pasando. Esta tipa de seguro, le está acomodando las ideas, seguramente para engatusarlo y para que me deje. -¨De nada Greggo, somos amigos ¿No?¨-. Si claro amigos, ja…si Greg no estuviera comprometido conmigo y si no tuviéramos a Tim, saldría corriendo detrás de esa tipa.

A la mañana siguiente, yo me desperté primera. Preparé el desayuno, le di el alimento a Tommy, lo acaricié un rato recordando el momento en el que Greg me lo regaló, era tan pequeñito y ahora, es el doble de grande de lo que era. Se despierta Greg y me abraza por detrás, yo me deje abrazar a no había más remedio. Me dio la vuelta y me besó con intensidad. Sabía que todavía estaba enfadad…pero, el beso lo enmendó todo. El me ama, sin duda alguna, solo comete un error cayendo en la tentación. Al rato se levanta Tim, con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacen resaltar sus bellos ojos azules, me hizo poner de buen humor. Serví el desayuno y todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bebé ¿Puedo invitar a Audra a almorzar?- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro mi vida- Respondí sonriente.

Pensé que podría darle una oportunidad a Audra, ella es muy buena conmigo y yo… bueno y yo soy muy cortante con ella. Llegó el mediodía y alguien tocó el timbre, era Audra. Tim le abrió la puerta y ella entró a la casa. La comida ya estaba lista. Estuvimos charlando, riendo, de todo. Me empecé a llevarme bien con ella. Me dijo que no era prostituta que era una policía encubierta entre las prostitutas, eso fue un alivio para mí. Audra se va y nos quedamos solos en casa como siempre. Pasamos una linda tarde en familia, fuimos al cine y luego caminamos un rato por el centro de la ciudad. Cuando volvimos a casa ya era de noche, así que, cenamos, llevamos a Tim a la casa de su amigo y nos fuimos de allí.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio, Grissom no había notado que el crucigrama era nuevo. Me dispuse a ayudar a Nick y Greg con el caso de la prostituta. Cuando fui a buscar los resultados de una muestra de barniz de uñas, Hodges me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aquí tienes tus resultados, De La Fuente- Afirmó Hodges de la gana mientras me señalaba donde estaban los resultados ya que estaba con la vista en el microscopio.

-Gracias- Respondí burlona.

-Dile a tu pequeño sabandija que se meta las manos los bolsillos y que no toque mis revistas- Expresa levantando la vista y mirándome desafiantemente.

-Fui yo, Hodges deja de acusar a mi pequeño cuando desaparecen tus malditas revistas- Le espetó con mucho odio y le tiró sus revistas al suelo.

Me fui victoriosa, ese idiota me tenía cansada cuando acusaba a mi pequeñito de ladrón. Terminamos el caso y salimos a tomar unos tragos pero para celebrar, por supuesto. Veía que Audra estaba hablando con un chico lindo, me alegre por ella. En ese momento Greg me abraza por detrás de nuevo e hizo que yo tirara mi margarita al suelo pero con tal que me abrace, dejo todo. Disfrutamos de la buena música de nuestra época que tocaba una banda local y nos fuimos. Estamos tan aburridos que nos dirigimos al lago Mead y nos bañamos allí. Estaba fresco pero valió la pena. Después pasamos por la gasolinera y compramos muchos dulces, como si fuéramos niños pequeños y finalmente volvimos a casa para lo mejor.


	17. Chapter 17

Greg y Jenny (Capitulo 17) ¨El Día Más Esperado¨

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Las Vegas.

Jenny se encontraba poniendose su vestido de novia y ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era el día de la boda! Después de tantas ansiedades, había llegado el día. Estaba en la casa de Cath, ya que debía arreglarse para el casamiento. Y Greg… él estaba en la casa de Nick, debía hacer lo mismo que Jenn pero no tanto como ella. De La Fuente se veía radiante, eso era lo que decía su madre Parminder. Todas sus amigas estaban allí: Bárbara, Cath, Sara, Karina y Sophie, todas tenían sus manos puestas sobre Jenny, ya sea arreglándole el cabello y el vestido.

-Te ves tan linda hija, nunca pensé que este día llegaría- Dijo la señora De La Fuente con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Ay, mamá yo tampoco pensé que encontraría al hombre ideal como lo es Greg, pero, al fin llegó para desposarme y hacerme feliz- Responde Jenny tratando de no llorar.

-Y nosotras pensamos que Greg nunca se iba a casar pensamos que quería ser soltero el resto de su vida- Dice Cath riendo.

-Te sorprendes al ver algo del menos esperado- Responde Jenn elocuentemente.

-Eso es verdad- Expresa Sara mientras maquillaba a De La Fuente.

-¿Ustedes creen que me veo muy exuberante con este vestido?- Pregunte Jenny mirándose en el espejo mientras le ponían el velo en su cabello.

-No, para nada, te ves muy linda, como una modelo- Responde Sophie sonriendo.

-Gracias- Afirma De La Fuente alegre- Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo mi hermoso prometido?- Dice enamoradamente y todas rieron.

En la casa de Nick…

-Quédate quieto hijo sino te quedará mal- Dice Peter ajustándole la corbata a Greg.

-Ya se Pa, pero me aprieta mucho- Afirma Sanders tratando de desajustarla.

-Hazle caso a tu papá, viejo- Dijo Stokes riendo.

-Ok- Responde el joven Hojem Sanders revoleando los ojos.

-Aquí tienes tu saco- Expresa Warrick pasándoselo.

-Gracias Rick- Agradece tomándolo.

-¿Nervioso?- Pregunta papá Olaf.

-Si, por supuesto, me estoy por casar, abuelo, pero no solo me estoy por casar, me casaré con la chica más linda y dulce que he conocido-Exclama sonriendo.

-Nunca pensamos que este día llegaría, pero al fin llegó- Exclama Scarlett acomodándole el saco a su hijo.

-Digo lo mismo papá, soy un afortunado al tener a Jenny, ella será la mujer que estará a mi lado toda mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas- Afirma sonriendo.

-Eso es verdad, Greggo, cuando me casé con tu mamá me pasó lo mismo- Exprese Peter poniendo su mano en el hombre de Sanders.

Horas después comenzó la ceremonia. Sanders estaba en el altar, detrás estaban los padrinos, Nick y Warrick, mientras esperaba a su amada Jenn. El lugar de la boda era en la iglesia más hermosa de Las Vegas, que era enorme. En un pequeño cuarto, a Jenny le hacían sus últimos arreglos. Termina de arreglarse y llega su padre para llevarla al altar.

Primero pasan las madrinas, que eran Sophie, Cath, Karina, Bárbara y Sara, luego, Tim y una sobrina de Jenny, Martina, llevan los anillos hasta allí. Y por último, llega Jenny con una hermosa sonrisa junto a su papá. El padre dice las palabras iniciales.

-Él se opone a este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre- Afirma el cura y Nick quiso levantar la mano pero Bárbara lo detuvo y el papá de Jenny quiso también, pero, Parminder le detuvo la mano.

Había llegado la hora de los votos matrimoniales.

-Jennifer De La Fuente Rasgotra ¿Aceptas a Gregory Hojem Sanders, como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Pregunta el padre mirándola.

-Si acepto- Responde sonriente.

-Gregory Hojem Sanders ¿Aceptas a Jennifer De La Fuente Rasgotra como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Cuestiona el padre mirándolo.

-Si acepto- Contesta sonriendo.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Aclara el cura y Sanders y De La Fuente se besa de manera muy amorosa pero formal. Todos silbaron, aplaudieron y se llenaron de alegría por el casamiento.

Salieron de la iglesia, Jenny arrojó su ramo y la que lo tomó fue Bárbara, ella sería la siguiente si todo seguía bien.

En la fiesta de la boda, todos estaban comiendo, disfrutando de la celebración hasta que llegó el momento del baile.

-¿Me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo, señora Sanders?- Pregunta tomándola de la mano.

-Como no, señor Sanders- Responde levantándose de su silla.

Ambos bailaban al ritmo de Yellow de Coldplay.

-Cuando te conocí escuche esta canción por todos lados- Afirma Greg mirándola.

-Yo igual sentía que de un lado venía- Dice acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Mira como brillan para…- tararea Sanders sonriendo.

-Mira como brillan para ti…- Sigue cantando De La Fuente.

¨ _Mira a las estrellas,_

 _Mira cómo brillan para ti,_

 _Por todo lo que haces._

 _Sí, eran todas amarillas,_

 _Yo me presenté,_

 _Escribí una canción para ti,_

 _Y todas las cosas que haces,_

 _Y se llamó "amarillo"._

 _Entonces me toca a mí (aproveché mi turno),_

 _Oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

 _Y era todo amarillo._

 _Tu piel, oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

 _Se vuelven algo hermoso,_

 _Y ya sabes,_

 _Sabes que yo también te quiero,_

 _Sabes que yo también te quiero._

 _Me pavoneo,_

 _Cruzo de un salto para ti,_

 _Oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

 _Porque tú eras toda amarilla,_

 _Dibujé una línea,_

 _Dibujé una línea por ti,_

 _Oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

 _Y era toda amarilla._

 _Y tu piel, oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

 _Se vuelven algo hermoso,_

 _Y ya sabes,_

 _Por ti me desangraría (me quedaría seco)_

 _Por ti me desangraría._

 _Es verdad,_

 _Mira como brillan para ti,_

 _Mira como brillan para ti,_

 _Mira como brillan para..._

 _Mira como brillan para ti,_

 _Mira como brillan para ti,_

 _Mira como brillan._

 _Mira a las estrellas,_

 _Mira como brillan para ti,_

 _Y por todas las cosas que haces¨_

Esa letra sonaba por todo el lugar. Ambos se miraron enamoradamente y besaron como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Todos estaban en las mesas cuando, Nick tintineó su copa y miro a los novios.

-Amigos quiero brindar por Jenny y Greg, la pareja más amistosa de todas- Expresa Nick levantando la copa.

-Ay, gracias Nicki, debe ser muy extraño para ti, que yo me esté casando porque todos pensaban que me iba a casar contigo- Afirma levantando la copa también y todos rieron.

-Eso mismo Jenn- Responde Stokes riendo.

-Yo también, por Greg y Jenny- Dice Grissom levantando su copa.

-Salud- Dijeron todos.

Un rato más tarde en bar de la fiesta…

-Deme una margarita por favor- Dice Sophie sentándose en una silla.

-Como no, señorita- Responde el barman.

-Mira quien está aquí, la hermosa Sophie- Exclama Hodges en notable estado de ebriedad.

-Hola David parece que estuviste tomando de más- Expresa Sophie evitando el aliento de ebrio de Hodges.

\- No tanto para no poder besarte- Aclara tratando de abalanzarse sobre Wallace pero ella se sale de su agarre.

-¡Qué demonios! Hodges déjame tranquila- Dice huyendo de él.

-Casi te alcanzo- Afirma tratando de tomarla de la cintura.

-Hodges déjame- Dijo dándole una patada en la entrepierna que eso le da tiempo para huir.

-Maldita- Responde con mucho odio.

En otra parte de la fiesta…

-Te ves muy linda, Kari- Afirma Warrick sonriendo.

-Gracias Rick- Responde sonrojada.

-Hey Kari- Dice Brown tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Si Warrick?- Pregunta nerviosa. En ese momento Brown toma del mentón a Jeter y la besa- Esto era lo que querías- Responde mimosa.

-Exacto- Afirma mirándola- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Emm… si… quiero ser tu novia- Responde devolviéndole el beso.

Más tarde… era la hora de cortar el pastel. Greg y Jenny tomaron el cuchillo y cortaron el pastel. Jenn tomó un trozo y lo estampó contra la cara de Sanders, él tomó otro trozó e hizo lo mismo.

Al finalizar la velada, ambos se sentaban en una banca, mirando las estrellas.

-Que bellas son ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Jenn mirándolas con destellos en sus ojos.

-Si, como tú- Responde mientras la abrazaba con el brazo y la miraba enamoradamente.

-Ay, no empieces con cursilerías- Dice riendo.

-Por qué no podría ser cursi con mi hermosa esposa- Aclara acariciándole el rostro.

-Como digas- Expresa revoleando los ojos.

-Te amo Jenn- Afirma después de un beso.

-Y yo más a ti Greggy- Dijo devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Y a mí?- Pregunta Timmy abalanzándose sobre sus papas.

-Y nosotros muchísimo más- Contestaron al unísono la pareja.


	18. Chapter 18

Greg y Jenny (Capítulo 18) ¨Luna De Miel¨

Era una cálida mañana en la hermosa ciudad de Honolulu, Hawái.

Sanders y De La Fuente estaban en su luna de miel, en esas paradisiacas islas. Estaban en la cama, durmiendo bien juntos después de vivir la noche de recién casados.

-¿Te gusto?- Le pregunta Greg a Jenn mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-Gustar es poco, me encantó- Respondió abrazándolo.

-Lo mejor será levantarlos, desayunar y hacer algo como ir a pasear, comprar o que se yo- Propuso Sanders

-Como digas, me parece bien- Contestó sonriendo.

Ambos se vistieron y bajaron a la gran sala del hotel. Se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal donde se podían admirar las bellas playas. Ambos eligieron sus platillos favoritos, exquisiteces de la casa. A Greg le pareció raro que Jenny elija tantas cosas para comer, ya que comía muy poco.

-Amor ¿Acaso iras a la silla eléctrica que elegiste tanto para comer?- Le pregunta su esposo.

-No es que… tengo ganas de comer, debo volver con unos kilos más a Las Vegas- Contesta riendo.

-Pero tampoco estas anoréxica, eres algo… robusta- Afirma nervioso.

-¿Me estas tratando de gorda, Greg?- Cuestiona sorprendida.

-No, no, no te estaba diciendo gorda solo digo que estas un poco más hinchada desde que te conocí y eso pasó hace un año- Dijo más nervioso todavía.

-Dejemos esto aquí mejor- Dice Jenn riendo- Mi vida ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro bebé- Responde tomando su mano.

-¿Tú crees… con… lo que hicimos anoche… podría quedar embarazada?- Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Tranquila nena, no lo creo, nos cuidamos y en ese transcurso no pasó nada- Respondió acariciando su cabello.

-¿Y si se pinchó el condón?- Dijo preocupada.

-No lo creo, no hicimos gran cosa para que se pinche- Exclama tranquilamente.

-¿Y si fallan las pastillas anticonceptivas?- Dice angustiada.

-No creo que fallen porque además de tomarla, te administras las inyecciones hormonales- Contesta relajado.

-Es bueno saber eso, confío en que no me pasará nada- Afirma sonriendo.

-¿Podemos terminar con este tema? Es que me pone incómodo-Dice Sanders riendo.

-Claro- Responde mirando hacía la ventana-Nunca pensé que estaría en una luna de miel menos que me casaría con la persona que tanto busque en el mundo-

-Yo igual- Dice y después, la besa.

Los dos, desayunan y se dirigen a la playa más cercana.

-Ven Jenny, el agua esta tibia, vamos ven- Afirma bañándose en el mar.

-Estoy bien aquí amor- Contesta mientras tomaba sol en una reposera.

-Vamos no me hagas irte a buscar- Dice riendo.

-Ok, iré pero si me gritan cosas va a ser tu culpa- Responde levantándose. Ella se saca vestido de playa y queda en bikini, todos los hombres la miraban deseosamente. Ella se sumerge en el agua y sale a la superficie-Tenias razón el agua esta tibia y rica-

-Tú eres igual- Dijo Sanders robándole un beso.

-Que tierno- Afirma mimosa acariciando su nuca.

Estuvieron un rato bañándose en la playa y después volvieron al hotel para almorzar en un lujoso restaurante. Mientras comían, recibieron una llamada de Sophie.

-Hola Sophie ¿Cómo están?- Afirma Jenny alegre.

-Bien, estamos jugando aquí con Tim- Responde mientras vigilaba a Timmy.

-Me pasas con Tim quiero hablar con mi chiquitín- Dijo De La Fuente alegremente.

-Claro- Contesta Wallace pasándole el celular al pequeño.

-Hola mami- Afirma el niño dulcemente.

-Hola amorcito ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta su mamá feliz.

-Bien mami, ¿Y ustedes?- Cuestiona Tim riendo.

-Bien corazón, nos estamos divirtiendo, cuando volvamos vas a tener muchos regalitos- Contesta mientras acercaba a Greg- Aquí está papi, salúdalo-

-Hola papi- Afirma Timmy.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te estas portando con la tía Sophie?- Pregunta sonriendo.

-Bien papi, ayer con la tía Sophie fuimos al zoológico y vimos muchos animales- Responde felizmente.

-Qué lindo, Timmy ¿y que animales había?- Dice riendo.

-Unos leones, jirafas, serpientes, tigres, pavo reales, de todos lo que haya en el mundo- Expresa mientras jugaba con Tom.

-¿Y Tommy?- Cuestiona curioso.

-Está aquí conmigo, extraña a mami, la busca por todos lados y… yo los extraño a ustedes- Confiesa tristemente.

-Y nosotros a ti pequeño- Dice Jenny tratando de no llorar.

-Si pequeñín- Afirma Greg penoso.

-¿Cuándo volverán?- Pregunta entusiasmado.

-En unos días bebé- Responde De La Fuente.

-Ok, los quiero- Dijo el pequeñín alegre.

-Nosotros mucho más- Expresan ambos riendo.

La llamada finaliza, igual que el almuerzo. Por la tarde fueron a la playa y surfearon toda la jornada. A la noche volvieron caminando ya que el hotel quedaba cerca. Cuando pasaron por un callejón, escucharon unos quejidos intensos que venían de allí.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Pregunta Jenny a Greg.

-Si- Responde preocupado.

-Algo malo está pasando, llama a la policía yo iré a ver qué pasa- Afirma sacando su arma del bolso.

-Ok, cuídate bebé- Expresa dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Jenny entra en el callejón y encuentra a una mujer embarazada que estaba por dar a luz. Ella se acerca a la mujer y nota que tenía un disparo en el brazo.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- Tranquiliza De La Fuente a la joven- ¡Greg, ven rápido!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiona pero queda paralizado ya que podía ver la cabeza del bebé entre las piernas de la mujer.

-Amor, sostenle la cabeza y el tórax pero sin tocar la herida, debo sacar a la criatura- Exclama mientras se sacaba su blusa para poder cubrir al bebé cuando salga-¿Cómo te llamas linda?-

-Lilo- Contesta la chica adolorida.

-Lilo escúchame, cuando yo te diga puja, pujas ¿Si?- Afirma poniendo se unos guantes de látex.

-Ok- Expresa la chica. Al terminar esa frase empezaron las contracciones.

-¡Puja!- Grita Jenn al ver muy cerca la cabeza del bebé y cuando pujó por primera vez, da a luz a una hermosa niña- Mira que hermosa niña tienes Lilo, felicitaciones-

-Es hermosa- Exclama tomando a la bebé. La niña lloraba a mares pero cuando sintió el latido de su mamá, se tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Es un milagro, se tranquilizó de solo escuchar su latido- Dice Sanders sorprendido.

En ese momento, llega la ambulancia y lleva a ambas al hospital. En el nosocomio se encargaron de los cuidados neonatológicos del bebé y de los obstétricos de la madre. Cuando Lilo y su pequeña Ani estaban en una habitación del hospital, Greg y Jenny las fueron a visitar.

-Hola Lilo ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta Jenn sentándose al lado de ella.

-Bien gracias a ustedes, se los agradezco mucho salvaron la vida de mi bebé y la mía- Agradece mientras amamantaba a su niña.

-Es hermosa y de seguro, será tan linda como su madre- Dice Greg mientras apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de Jenny.

-Gracias- Responde sonrojada- Señora ¿Quiere cargarla?-

-Claro- Contesta mientras extendía sus brazos.

Ambos miraban al bebé. Se había encariñado con ella.

-Señores Sanders ¿Quieren ser los padrinos de Ani?- Pregunta mirándolos.

-Si claro- Responden al unísono.

-Gracias, no conozco a nadie que podría ser la madrina o el padrino de Ani y como ustedes me salvaron deben ser los padrinos- Dice sonriendo.

-Lilo con Greg te queríamos preguntar algo ¿Quién te disparó?-Cuestiona Jenny mirándola.

-El que engendro a Ani porque ni siquiera es su padre- Respondió molesto.

-¿Y por qué ha de dispararte?- Pregunta Sanders sorprendido.

-Porque yo le dije que se haga cargo del bebé y él no quería y me disparó- Contestó decepcionada.

-Te prometo que lo encontraré y estará en prisión hasta que se pudra- Le dijo De La Fuente tomándola de la mano-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-John Noani- Responde tímidamente.

Jenny y Greg, van a buscar al tipo y lo arresta la policía de Honolulu.

Pasan los días y la pareja vuelve a Las Vegas.


	19. Chapter 19

Greg y Jenny (Capítulo 19) ¨Fiesta de niños¨

Era un caluroso día en Las Vegas.

Era las 12 del mediodía. Sanders y De La Fuente se encontraban preparando la comida. Era el cumpleaños de Tim. Él seguía durmiendo.

-Tal vez ya deberíamos despertarlo ¿No?- Pregunta Greg mirando a Jenn.

-No lo sé, déjalo que duerma un ratito más, anoche se fue a dormir muy tarde- Responde Jenny mientras preparaba el pastel.

-¿Tú crees que le gustará el regalo?-Cuestiona preocupado.

-Claro mi vida, le fascinará- Contesta apretando su hombro.

Pasa un largo rato y entonces, deciden despertar a Timmy. Mientras que Jenny llevaba el pastel en sus manos, Greg abría sigilosamente la puerta. El pequeño despierta y les dirige una cálida sonrisa a su mamá y a su papá.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Afirma Sanders sentándose al lado de él y después, lo abraza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños corazón- Dice De La Fuente acercándole su pastel. Le cantan el feliz cumpleaños y el pide los tres deseos.

-Gracias papi, gracias mami- Agradece Timmy llorando- ¿Están haciendo todo esto por mí?-

-Si caramelito, eres muy importante para nosotros por eso lo hacemos, eres la luz de nuestros ojos, el motivo de vivir cada día por eso, mi corazón, porque eres nuestro hijo, eres más que importante- Responde luego de un abrazo familiar.

-Ay, mami te quiero mucho, mucho, a ti también papi- Expresa el niño cariñosamente

-Y nosotros a ti- Exclama Sanders dándole un beso en su frente.

-¿Y mi regalo?- Cuestiona el pequeño emocionado.

-Bueno hijo, son tres regalos muy especiales, uno es mío, uno de papá y el último de los dos, pero, te lo daremos en la fiesta- Dijo De La Fuente tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-Ok- Responde sonriendo.

-Este es el mío, espero que te guste- Dice Greg dejando el regalo en la cama. Timmy abre el regalo y era un juego de ajedrez.

-¡Wow! Gracias papito me encanta, ahora tengo un juego de ajedrez propio, gracias por enseñarme a jugar- Agradece abalanzándose arriba de su papá.

-De nada pequeño, me hace feliz verte con una sonrisa- Afirma revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Este es el mío, pequeñín- Exclama dejándole el regalo en sus manos. Abrió el regalo y era maqueta de cuerpo humano.

-Gracias mami, me gusta, ahora voy a saber tanto como tú- Agradece dándole un abrazo.

-Eso espero hijo, tus abuelos me regalaron eso mismo para mi cumpleaños de 8- Dice acariciándole el brazo.

-Por eso eres doctora ¿No?- Pregunta curioso.

-Si, por eso porque me gusta salvar la vida de las personas, aunque no las conozca- Responde sonriendo.

-¿Estas tratando de que nuestro pequeño sea médico?- Cuestiona ofendido.

-No, que él sea lo que quiera ser mientras que no sea nada malo- Contesta riendo-Bueno, vamos chicos a comer pastel al comedor-

Los tres van al comedor y desayunan comiendo el pastel de cumpleaños. Terminan de desayunar y se visten para la fiesta. Jenn debía bañar a Timmy así que se preparó para su clásico berrinche.

-Tim, a bañarse- Afirma esperándolo.

-Bueno mami- Responde sin protestar.

Esto sorprendió a De La Fuente. Su niño siempre se quejaba porque no se quería bañar y ahora no. Ambos entran al baño y mientras Jenny lo bañaba, Tim jugaba con sus juguetes de ducha.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te estas bañando sin protestar, Timothy Arrick Sanders?- Cuestiona preocupada.

-Ninguno, mami, solo es que… ya soy un niño grande y debo dejar de protestar por todo- Contesta como si fuera lo más normal.

-Ok, me sorprendes, nunca pensé que iba a salir esas palabras de tu boca- Dijo Jenny sorprendida.

Lo termina de bañar y lo viste con ropas perfumadas y muy lindas. Lo deja jugando arriba de su cama jugando con Tom y se dirige a su habitación.

-Amor no sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Tim se bañó sin quejarse- Afirma poniendose su vestido.

-¿De veras?- Cuestiona sorprendido pero ahora la sorprendida era Jenny, Greg se lucía tan sexy, con una camisa y unos jeans.

-Si- Responde suspirando y luego se da cuenta de que tenía los botones delanteros del vestido sin prender.

-Te ves muy sensual- Dice Sanders con picardía.

-Gracias, tú también pero no sacaras nada con eso- Exclama mientras se abrochaba los botones.

-Ohh, mala- Expresa cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ahora el que hace berrinche eres tú?- Pregunta curiosa.

-No, no para nada- Responde excusándose.

Terminan de vestirse y bajan para acomodar todo. Suena el timbre y era Nick acompañado de Bárbara.

-Hola Jenn- Afirma Stokes saludándola.

-Hola Nicki, hola Barbie, pasen- Saluda De La Fuente sonriente y ambos pasan.

-¿Dónde ésta nuestro sobrino?- Pregunta Nick buscándolo con la mirada.

-Esta con Greg jugando al ajedrez en la sala de estar- Dice yendo hasta allí.

-¡Tía Barbie, tío Nick!- Grita el pequeño abalanzándose sobre ellos.

-¡Hola! Toma amiguito este es tu regalo- Expresa Bárbara entregándole el obsequio. Tim lo abre y era un bate de béisbol y una pelota.

-Gracias tío, gracias tía- Responde sonriendo.

-Sigue jugando con tu padre, tal vez, aprendas algo bueno de él- Afirma Stokes.

Al rato llega Sophie…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeño!- Dice Wallace abrazándolo.

-Gracias tía- Agradece abrazándola con fuerza.

-Aquí tienes tu obsequio- Dijo Sophie dándoselo.

-Gracias- Afirma Tim tomándolo. Lo abre y era caja llena de autos de juguetes.

En un par de horas estaban todos los invitados, Grissom, Cath y Lindsey, Sara, Karina, Warrick, Henry, todo el laboratorio. Todos amaban al pequeño Tim, era el niñito mimado del laboratorio CSI. Fueron los compañeros de la escuela y sus amigos, Amber Watson, Mitchell Johnson y Jon Rivera. La fiesta estaba transcurriendo en completa tranquilidad. Jenn estaba muy ocupada, así que Greg les pidió a las chicas que se encargaran un rato de la fiesta. Sanders notó que De La Fuente estaba un poco distraída, algo que no era normal.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta el a ella tomándola de la mano.

-Si es que… tengo un presentimiento- Responde haciendo una media sonrisa.

-No hay nada que temer, todo está bajo control. Estos niños son algo salvajes pero con comida los tranquilizas- Exclama abrazándola de la cintura.

-Lo dices como si los niños fueran animales- Dice riendo.

-Y lo son cuando se enloquecen ¿O no?- Expresa riendo a la par.

-Bueno tal vez- Afirma mirando a los niños.

-Menos mal que tenemos uno porque imagínate si tuviéramos como tres o cuatro pequeños dando vueltas por la casa- Dijo tratando en entrar en ese tema.

-Ni lo digas- Contesta riendo.

Luego de que todos comieran, charlaran y jugaran, en caso de los niños, llegó la hora del pastel. Sentaron a Tim en una silla y le pusieron un bonete en su cabeza, eso hizo que los demás rieran. Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y el sopló las velas. Greg aprovecho ese momento para ir a buscar el regalo de Tim de él y de Jenny. Cuando el entró a la casa, a Timmy se le iluminaron sus ojos, estaba muy ansioso de saber que le iban a regalar sus padres. Era una caja con muchos agujeros y cuando la abrió, era un cachorrito de Golden Retriever. Cuando alzó al can, este le lamió toda la cara. La emoción del pequeño Timmy era inmensa, su sonrisa era súper radiante.

-Es hermoso ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- Le pregunta Cath al pequeño niño.

-Dipper, se me ocurrió hace un instante- Contesta Tim muy sonriente.

Pasan unas horas y alguien toca la puerta.

-Hola ¿usted es la señora Sanders?- Pregunta una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules, muy provocativa.

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué necesita?- Responde De La Fuente extrañada.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted y su esposo en privado? Por favor- Expresa la mujer nerviosa.

-Claro, pase- Dijo Jenn mordiéndose el labio-Greg, puede…- Afirma pero Sanders la interrumpe.

-Ya escuche, vayamos a la oficina- Exclama Greg apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jenny.

Los tres van a la habitación y la desconocida se sienta en una silla.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestiona De La Fuente bruscamente.

-Soy Sherry Grimes, soy la madre biológica de Timothy- Responde la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me das asco- Exclama Jenn con los puños apretados.

-Amor tranquilízate, tuvo seguramente una razón para dejar a Timmy en el orfanato- La frena Hojem Sanders tomándola de los brazos.

-Entonces que esta bastarda nos diga porque dejó a nuestro bebé abandonado en un orfanato, solo y triste- Agrega Jenny enojada.

-Señora el motivo por el que abandoné a Tim es que yo no tengo dinero, soy una prostituta, el padre de él es un maldito ebrio que no puede mantenerse de pie ni diez segundos, compréndame, prefiero mil veces que él este con ustedes que conmigo, yo solo le daría un pan con leche y a la cama y ustedes pueden darle una comida digna todos los días, regalarle juguetes y todo eso, por favor, él no tiene que saber de mí nunca porque si no me iría a buscar y eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero que Timothy se entere de que él es producto de una noche de placer pago, ¿entienden?- Afirma Sherry llorando fuertemente, Jenn se acerca a ella y la abraza, había entendido de que ella trataba solo de que el pequeño tuviera un lugar en el mundo.

-Tranquila, entendemos que solo quieres lo mejor para él, porque es una luz y ha traído alegría y amor a nosotros dos, éramos unos ineptos pero ahora sabemos lo que es cuidar a una pequeña personita que pronto era nuestro futuro- Responde Sanders apretando el hombro de Sherry.

-Por favor cuiden mucho de él, nunca lo dejen solo, enséñenle lo estupendo que es la vida- Dice Grimes secándose las lágrimas.

-Claro, cuidaremos de él hasta el fin de nuestros días- Contesta Jenn sonriendo.

-Me debo ir, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros- Exclama Sherry poniendose de pie.

-Ok, quedará entre nosotros- Dijo el joven Sanders abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

La mujer se va y ambos le dirigen una mirada al pequeño y después sonríen. Tenian suerte de que esa mujer no quisiera llevárselo. La fiesta terminó y todos se fueron. Acostaron A Tim en su cama y ambas mascotas, dormían en sus pies. De La Fuente y Sanders estaban en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. Greg se acuesta pero Jenny se sienta en la cama mirando fijamente algo.

-¿Te siente bien, nena?- Pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

-Sí, si estoy bien, solo pensaba, no puedo creer que esté creciendo, pronto tendrá una novia, formará una familia y quien sabe tal vez nos dé nietos- Responde De La Fuente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero no pasará de golpe todo eso ¿No crees?, ahora solo estamos nosotros tres- Dice recostándose en el pecho de ella -Todo está bien como esta-

-Sí y estoy agradecida de que sea así- Afirma Jenn riendo.

-Te amo- Exclama suspirando.

-Yo más- Contesta besando sus cabellos

Al otro día el pequeño Tim jugaba con Tom y Dipper en el patio de la casa mientras que Greg y Jenny, lo vigilaban sentados en una banca.


End file.
